Tiers (book)
by Kyasu Kuro
Summary: Semi-univers-alternatif. Dans l'univers de Shadowhunters mais légèrement modifier à ma façon. Soulmate et Relation Alpha/bêta/oméga. En version school. Histoire raconter par Alexander Gédéon Lightwood en personne. est OC venue tout droit du japon mettre de l'ambiance. Tu veux en savoir plus. viens lire la fics.
1. 001Début d'une longue histoire compliqué

_**Voici le premier chapitre repris, il réuni l'ancien prologue et chapitre 1.**_

 _ **J'ai impression que je m'étalais un peu dans certaines explication. pour les chapitre déjà écris, je les ai juste repris. mis des point de vue plutôt que ce soit raconter par Alec. quelque point de vue on été rajouter, mais pas énormément.**_

 ** _J'espère_** _ **que cette nouvelle version vous conviendra mieux. n'hésitez pas a me donnez votre avis. ça aide a améliorer.**_

 _ **Je n'ai toujours pas de béta pour cette fics, et je ne pense pas en prendre. il y a surement plus de faute, mais je peux gérer les postes plus facilement.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **Début d'une longue histoire compliqué**_

New-York, à Brooklyn, plus exactement dans un lycée un peu particulier. L'animation au sein de l'école était très active ce jour-là. En effets, L'école a commencé un programme international. Des élèves d'autre pays vont être accueillit pour une durée d'au moins un an. A la fin de cette année, c'est l'école de l'autre pays qui accueillera les élèves de New-York.

Tokyo. C'est l'origine des élèves qui vont arriver en immersion chez nos amis Américain.

Notre histoire commence avec un groupe de ces américains justement. Plus précisément la fratrie Lightwood et leurs amis.

Alexander Gidéon Lightwood est soudainement réveillé par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Monstre sans cœur qui s'acharne tous les matins à sonner bruyamment. Le jeune homme se redresse et frappe d'un bon coup de poing l'appareil avant de se laisser retomber mollement sur son lit en grognant.

Aujourd'hui est le jour d'accueil. Les japonais vont arriver. Alec s'étire dans son lit avant de se lever. Il réveille ses deux frères qui squatte sa chambre et va faire de même avec sa sœur qui elle a investi la chambre de son colocataire. Le garçon a d'ailleurs déserté le dortoir peu de temps après le début d'année. Il n'a pas trop supporté la façon dont les frères et sœur d'Alec ont envahies les lieux.

Alec file ensuite prendre une douche avant que les trois autre ne soit levé. Règle numéro un : si tu veux de l'eau chaud le matin, tu dois impérativement passer à la salle de bain avant qu'Izzi ou Jace n'y soit allés. Une fois qu'il s'est lavé et habillé, l'aîné retourne réveiller Jace. Ce dernier est incapable de se réveiller du premier coup. Sur le chemin Alec croise son plus jeune frère.

Maxwell Lightwood, alias Max. il arrive en premier dans la cuisine ou Alec prépare déjà le petit déjeuner. Il sait comme lui que s'il veut de l'eau chaude il doit réussir à passer avant les deux autres. Max n'est pas encore très grand, sa croissance commence à peine. Du haut de ses quinze ans il est en second, il a sauté une classe. Et il est contrairement à ses frères et sœur, d'un blond cendré. Par contre il a le regard noisette des Lightwood. Il doit faire un bon mètre soixante-sept, il finira surement aussi grand que son grand frère. Max est un geek fan de manga. Il lit énormément de ces BD japonaise et martyrise ses frères et sœur sur les jeux vidéo. Il est également très intelligent. Et il n'est pas encore éveillé. Son grade se révélera plus tard.

Alec lui donne son assiette d'œuf et bacon et son verre de jus d'orange. Alors qu'Isabelle arrive, impeccable comme toujours.

Izzi est une jeune femme bien former, certain diront même très bien former, mais on parle de sa sœur alors Alec n'est pas très observateur de ses courbures. Elle a une longue chevelure d'ébène avec les yeux noisette. Elle est une accro de la mode et aime être le centre de l'attention. Elle a dix-sept ans et elle est une Alpha.

Jace, il a été adopté par la famille quand Alec avait dix ans, lui en avais donc neuf. Leurs parents se connaissaient et il est donc venu naturellement pour les Lightwood d'accepter Jace parmi eux. Il est maintenant âgé de dix-sept ans lui aussi.

Jace a pris le nom des Lightwood car il y a eu beaucoup de démêler sur son nom. Il a préféré renier tout le reste et recommencer comme leur frère. Il est le golden boy. Il a une chevelure blonde d'or, dont il se vante car ils sont naturels. Ses yeux sont d'un marron ambrer et sa peau dorer toute l'année. Il est comme tout bon nephilim, bien musclé. Alec et lui passent beaucoup de temps à faire des sports. Depuis tout petit, ils ont appris divers sport de combat que ce soit à main nue ou avec des armes.

Jace se trouve être le genre de gars qui aime prendre soin de son apparence tout en restant du genre « viril » il est lui aussi un alpha et excelle dans pratiquement tous les sport.

Alexander, lui est assez grand, un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Des cheveux noirs qui refusent de garder la position dans laquelle il les mets et des yeux non pas noisette mais bleu. Surtout ne parler pas de ses yeux avec Magnus, il est encore plus en amour avec eux qu'avec Alec. Pour ce qui est des passe-temps, il est dans un club de tir à l'arc, une passion qu'il a depuis tout petit, et il adore lire.

Alec est gay et il est sorti du placard il y a peu de temps. La relation entre ses parents et lui est un peu tendu. Il ne l'on pas rejeter mais la pilule a quand même du mal à passer.

La fratrie ne met pas moins d'une bonne heure et demie à tous être prêt à aller en cour. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ils ne sont pas riches. Leurs parents ont tous deux une bonne position dans leur travail. Leurs père est un commercial international, souvent en déplacement. Il est vrai qu'il gagne bien sa vie, mais il n'aime pas dépensé inutilement l'argent.

Leur mère, elle, est une Avocate de renommée mondiale, il lui arrive aussi de se déplacer pour de grosses affaires.

Donc oui ils ne sont pas une famille pauvre, mais ils ne sont pas pour autant des millionnaires. Surtout que leurs parents ont toujours veillé à leur apprendre la valeur des choses, l'argent y compris.

Ils arrivent finalement au lycée et on rejoint chacun leurs groupe d'amis. Ils ont tendance à tous traîner ensemble maintenant. Max rejoint donc Ragnor et Simon, tous deux geek également. Ragnor est à la fac. Il est célibataire, et le meilleur ami de Magnus. Il fait partie du cercle d'amis composé de lui-même, Magnus, Raphaël, Catarina, Tessa, Will et Jem. Il est un sorcier et aussi un Alpha 1

Simon brun à lunettes est un an plus vieux que Max et est dans la même classe. Il est aussi le meilleur ami de Clarissa. Maintenant amis avec Max et Ragnor Il est un genre de fée des bois. Il est aussi le petit ami de Raphael. Et il est un Béta.

Clary est l'une des personnes que Jace a rejointes. Depuis quelque temps ils sortent ensemble. Clary est dans la même année que Simon (qui est son meilleur ami) et Max. Elle suit un parcourt avec des options en art. Elle a grandi comme une terreste mais elle est en réalité, une Nephilim. Elle est une Beta malgré son tempérament de feu.

Ensuite avec Izzi nous avons Tessa et Catarina. Toutes les deux en fac également. Tessa étudie La littérature. Elle est mie sorcière mie Nephilim. Grade Alpha 1.

Catarina elle est en médecine. Elle est une sorcière est a repris les études de médecine pour se remettre au niveau de la médecine moderne. Grade Alpha 1 également.

Tessa est amie avec Will, Jem et Magnus alors que Catarina est ami avec Magnus et Ragnor. C'est d'ailleurs via Magnus que les deux femmes sont devenues amie.

Ces liens d'amitié sont ceux qui existait avant que la famille Lightwood débarque est mette la pagaille. Donc puisque qu'on a parlé de Will présentons-le.

Will est âgé de vingt et un ans et il est lui aussi à la fac. Il est un cas particulier, il est un nephilim qui a en quelque sort traversé les décennies figé dans le temps. Il est un Alpha 1 lui aussi.

Avec lui se trouve Jem. Il sort avec Will il a techniquement le même âge qu'Alec. Il est devenu l'un de ses proches amis. Il a été un frère silencieux et est revenue en nephilim il y a un an. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et bien c'est une autre histoire. Il a donc vécu plusieurs décennies aussi mais est resté âgé de dix-neuf ans. Il est de la même époque que Will. Il est le silver boy, comme Jace est le golden boy. Et il est un Alpha 2.

Méliorn, un homme elfe qui sort avec Izzi. Lui n'est pas présent car il est professeur de la magie elfique. Leur relation est d'ailleurs sensé rester secrète à cause de leur statut respectif. Méliorn, est donc un elfe et il est un Alpha 2 oui, vous avez bien vu, Izzi est la dominante de leur couple.

Vient ensuite Raphael Santiago. Il est comme un frère pour Magnus et est le petit ami de monsieur Simon Lewis. Il est en fac lui aussi, âgé d'une petite centaine d'année. Il est le presque frère de Magnus, seul le sang fait qu'ils ne le sont pas réellement. Il est un vampire et est lui aussi un Alpha 1

Et pour finir Magnus Bane. Il est le petit ami d'Alec Il est la star d'Idris. Tout le monde le connaît et l'aime. Il est le roi des parties ou fêtes en tout genre. Il a un look bien à lui et est un amoureux de la mode, ce qui lui fait un horrible point commun avec Izzi. Les deux se font d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à traîner le pauvre Alec avec eux dans les boutiques pour lui faire essayer un tas d'horribles vêtements. Magnus est un sorcier. Il est l'un des plus puissants de son espèce. Il est un Alpha 1.

Magnus est également le soulmate d'Alec. Son âme sœur. Les âmes sœur ont une marque. Sous forme de tatouage à un endroit aléatoire du corps Et les deux personnes ont une marque parfaitement identique. Dans de rare cas il arrive que les soulmate soit trois on les appelle des TIERS, et il est difficile de savoir si vous en êtes un.

Comment le savoir ? C'est simple. La marque change à la rencontre du troisième membre. Et les trois ont la même marque évidement.

La marque peut apparaître n'importe quand avant la rencontre d'âmes sœur. Si elle n'est pas encore apparut lorsque les soulmate se rencontre alors la marque apparaîtra à ce moment. Quand elle apparaît ou ce modifie, une vive brûlure est ressentie par les âmes sœur.

Les soulmates, sont prédestiné les unes aux autres. Un puissant lien ce créer entre eux et ce renforce avec les temps. Certain ont un lien particulier et se retrouve avec des capacités unique à leur couple. Ressentir ce que ressent l'autre ressent, entendre ses pensé et bien d'autres possibilité.

Il faut savoir qu'à l'origine les âmes sœur était une seule et même personne avec deux paires de bras et de jambes, une seule tête mais avec deux visages, et deux sexes. Les tiers son pareil sauf que l'on rajoute une paire de bras, de jambe et un visage. Apparemment pas de sexe supplémentaire car lorsque les dieux, pour punir ces êtres qui ce croyais supérieur à eux, les ont séparé en plusieurs corps, ils ont fait en sorte que les rare cas de tiers sois généralement composé d'un Oméga. Il y a des relations de tiers ou le troisième n'est pas un oméga, mais ces cas sont aussi rare que les omégas eux même.

En parlent d'Oméga, si vous voulez comprendre notre histoire je dois vous parler de ces rapports hiérarchiques. Il y a donc trois grades. Dans ces trois grades il y a également différent niveau.

Nous avons donc l'Alpha. Il est un dominant. Généralement protecteur. Il est un leader. Craint et respecter. Il a la capacité de féconder un oméga de même sexe que lui ou elle. Les rapports avec les Alpha peuvent être intenses. Une particularité des alphas male, ils ont un nœud, ce qui fait que lors des rapports, ils ne peuvent ressortir de leurs partenaires avant d'avoir complètement assouvie leurs besoins et dans certains cas celui de leurs partenaires.

Ensuite le bêta il est le soumis du couple. Il est « normal » rien en particulier à par le besoin implacable de se soumettre, plaire à son Alpha. Et uniquement au sien. Il faut d'ailleurs faire attention, certain beta son capable de transformer complètement ce qu'ils sont pour leur alpha, quitte à se rendre mal dans leur peau. Le beta n'est généralement pas capable de féconder un oméga.

Et comme vous l'aurez compris l'Oméga. Extrêmement rare, et prisé auprès des deux autres types. Lorsqu'un Oméga apparaît il n'est pas rare que les autres se battent pour le posséder. Les omégas ce cache car il est courent qu'ils soient kidnappé et soumis de force à un alpha parfois même un beta. Les mâles sont capables de tomber enceinte. Et dans les deux sexes il a un système d'auto lubrification pour le rapport sexuelle. Seul l'odeur d'un Alpha peu camoufler l'odeur d'un oméga. Cette odeur est comme un aphrodisiaque, c'est en générale cela qui attire les autres, un peu comme le chant des sirènes sur les marins, ou les abeilles au miel, ais en beaucoup plus puissant

Un Omega est capable de prendre le rôle d'alpha par rapport à un béta et le rôle de beta par rapport à un alpha. La différence c'est que dans les relations gay, l'Omega qu'il soit avec un alpha ou un beta restera « le fond » lors des rapports en ce qui concerne les hommes.

Il se trouve que deux grades de mêmes types peuvent être en couple, ils doivent juste trouver le moyen d'accorder leurs instincts. Est c'est là que les « inters grade » son utile. Exemple Magnus et Alec.

Ils sont tous les deux des Alpha. Techniquement aucun d'eux n'accepte la soumission, Magnus est un Alpha à 100% un alpha 1, il refuse d'être « le fond » mais hors relation sexuelle il accepte des fois de courber l'échine et reconnaitre quand Alec raison. Cela est lié à son caractère. Alec je ne suis pas un alpha à 100%. Il est certes un dominant, mais il arrive à laisser Magnus le dominer lors des moments intime. Même si de pars leurs instincts il est rare que ce soit douceur et tendresse du début à la fin. Il est donc un Alpha 2

Revenons en a notre histoire.

Le groupe d'amis est en train de parler de l'arrivée imminente des élèves japonais. Ce serait un groupe d'élèves de niveau varié. On ne sait pas encore comment cela va se passer, les professeurs ne leur ont pas vraiment parlé du déroulement de cette accueille particulier. Ils sont d'ailleurs attendus dans la grande salle pour une réunion à ce sujet avant l'arrivée des invités. Seules les élèves qui se sont porté volontaire sont attendu. Evidemment certain membre du groupe ont été très excité a cette idée, Alec ne citera personne mais ses frères et sœur sont des traîtres. Et Magnus aussi.


	2. 002 L'arrivé des Japonais

**Deuxième chapitre également repris.**

 **bonne lecture les amis ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **L'arrivé des Japonais**

Les professeurs encadrant le projet ont parlé, comme aux quelques autres réunions qu'il y a déjà eu, des coutumes et traditions de nos amis asiatiques. Apparemment le groupe sélectionné pour venir en Amérique maîtrise un minimum au moins le langage américain.

De ce qu'Alec a pu savoir, ces élèves sont particuliers. Ils ne seraient pas juste venus d'une école similaire à la sienne. Non, ils serraient d'une branche a part, mais on ne leur en a pas dit plus.

Ils vont être chacun en charge d'un japonais, en rapport avec leur niveau scolaire respective. Les élèves majeurs seront ajoutés à un duo américain/japonais. Bien évidement Alec c'est mis en duo Avec Magnus

Une fois les fiches de duo rendu Ils sont tous convié à aller attendre dehors l'arrivée imminente de leur petit correspondant. Le groupe ce réunie encore une fois et un débat commence sur : à quoi ils vont ressembler, leur look, leur caractère, leur histoire. Ils Participent un peu tous en attendent que le temps passe. Alec ne s'attendais certainement pas à ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

Les bus des japonais sont en vue. Le bruit d'excitation des différents groupes commence à augmenter, créant un joyeux brouhaha. Le bus s'arrêt et les élèves commencent à descendre. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ils n'ont pas tous une tignasse noire. Non, il y a pas mal de couleur. Il y a quelques professeurs. Mais Alec ne fait pas plus attention quand il senti une violente brûlure au niveau de son pectoral droit, juste sous sa clavicule. C'est là que sa marque de soulmate se trouve. Il tourne son regard vers Magnus en posant ma main sur sa marque, grimaçant légèrement sous l'intensité de la douleur. Magnus semble aussi subir la brûlure et tient son avant-bras gauche. C'est là qu'est la sienne. Une grimace similaire sur les traits de son visage.

Leur marque représente une flèche avec des yeux de chat en fond. Magnus tourne son regard vers Alec une nouvelle fois. Il remonte alors sa manche, la marque est en train de muter. Le flèche est en diagonal légèrement plus bas que les yeux de chat, mais en plus maintenant une spirale apparaît sous les deux éléments. Alec baisse le regard sur sa clavicule et tire son t-shirt. Ils savent déjà tous les deux que son tatouage aura subit la même mutation. Ils redressent la tête en même temps. Le choc lisible sur leur visage. Ils ont un tiers !

Les deux hommes ont le même réflexe. Ils tournent leur attention vers le groupe de japonais à la recherche d'un visage montrant un signe de douleur infligé par la brûlure. Normalement celle du tiers devrait être plus intense puisqu'ils ne se sont jamais vus. La marque entière doit apparaître sur lui. Mais rien. Aucun d'entre eux ne montre le moindre signe de douleur. C'est forcément l'un d'eux. Personne d'autre n'est arrivé.

\- Tu vois quelque chose avec ta magie Magnus ?

\- Non. Notre tiers sait parfaitement cacher sa douleur.

\- De quoi vous parler tous les deux.

Ils tournent tous les deux leur attention vers Isabelle. Elle remarque pratiquement immédiatement la rougeur sur le bras de Magnus et écarquille les yeux.

\- Un tiers ? vraiment ?

\- Je ne me suis pas amusé à me charcuté le bras ma chère isabelle.

Il semblerait que malgré que tous leur amis regarde l'arrivée des asiatiques ils aient tous entendu l'exclamation d'Izzi. Il ne faut pas que leur petit « problème » s'ébruite. Alec prend la parole un ton moins fort

\- Je suggère de baisser d'un ton. Tout le monde ne doit pas entendre.

Le ton baisse, Ils retournent leur attention sur le groupe. Les japonais ont chacun récupérer leurs sacs dans les soutes, et ils ne semblent pas déranger par l'attention sur eux. Un groupe attire particulièrement l'attention. Il semblerait que les jeunes haut en couleurs soit amis.

Un grand gars assez bien charpenter une tignasse rouge et des yeux oranger, deux triangles rouge pointe vers le bas sous les yeux. Un autre mec légèrement moins grand surement un mètre à peine quatre-vingt, une longue chevelure bleu azur attacher en une queue de cheval, ces yeux sont vert émeraude, et il a un losange bleu au milieu du front.

Ils semblent tous deux décider à enquiquiner un autre garçon. Une miniature. Des yeux noirs et des cheveux blonds coupé plus court que ceux d'Alec mais pas trop non plus. Son teint et aussi pale que l'ainé Lightwood. Le garçon ne doit pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante. Et a une cicatrice sous l'œil droit. Le cœur manque un battement lorsqu'il voit son petit sourire en coin moqueur quand Le gars aux cheveux rouge se retrouve étaler à terre, alors que le blond a balayé ses jambes avec la sienne, après que le rouquin se soit appuyé sur sa tête avec son bras. Le rouge a un moue renfrogné et râle en japonais.

Une jeune fille aux long cheveux rose bonbon attaché en couette des deux côté de sa tête, saute alors sur le minus l'étouffant pratiquement dans sa poitrine. Poitrine plus que généreuse. Et ces yeux ont une teinte de rose plus clair que ces cheveux. Une seconde fille arrive, elle semble calmer son amie qui relâche alors le petit blond. Elle est elle aussi colorée. Ses cheveux sont bleu nuit en dreads le long de son crâne et lâché normalement dans son dos, deux plumes plantés sur le côté et Ses yeux eux sont marron.

Un autre garçon ce joint au groupe. Une chevelure verte pomme en bataille, des yeux noisette, et des lunettes sur le nez. Il est à peu près de la même taille que Jace. Il semble plus calme que les deux premiers.

Ce groupe semble être assez grand aussi car encore deux autres gars arrive. L'un d'eux est plus classique. Ses cheveux noirs sont rasé sur les coté et une touffe de cheveux reste tous le long de son crâne sur le dessus, coiffé en crête. Ces yeux sont d'un brun sombre deux trais bleu horizontaux sous les yeux, et une cicatrice sur la joue gauche.

Le second à de longs cheveux violets tressé. Ces yeux assortis et des oreilles en pointe, il a également des traits sur les joues, mais plus bas, au nombre de trois et violet.

Ils semblent tous avoir une sacrée personnalité. La totalité des japonais, y compris ce petit groupe, sont réunies avant de recevoir une feuille chacun. Un des professeurs passe parmi les élèves américains également. Il distribue aussi une de ces feuilles. Le papier a un numéro. Les instituteurs ce sont arranger pour que les groupes d'amis aient le même numéro.

Le directeur prend la parole. Expliquent que les numéros doivent être gardés et que cela correspond à leur groupe d'insertion. Il indique ensuite où aller selon les numéros.

Alec et ces amis se retrouve avec celui des asiatiques coloré. Arrivé au gymnase, car c'est la leur destination. Ils vont ce changé. Les filles d'un côté est les gars de l'autre. Les américains ouvrent donc la voie, étant à domicile ils connaissent mieux les lieux. Alec profite de ce moment pour essayer de capter si l'un des garçons a la marque de soulmate. Mais Il n'arrive pas à la voir. Il sait à la moue de Magnus qu'il a lui aussi échoué dans sa recherche. Ça aurait été trop beau.

Tout le monde se rejoint dans le gymnase en tenue de sport et ils apprennent que la journée va être consacrée à diverse activité sportive. Mais avant ça une feuille leur est distribuée. Un questionnaire avec des questions, certaines en bleu d'autre en noir.

La couleur indique les questions obligatoires de répondre et les questions ou Ils peuvent refuser de répondre. Ils vont donc passer la première heure à se poser des questions pour apprendre à se connaitre.

Ils s'assoient en cercle. Donc à la droite d'Alec, Magnus, suivit de Ragnor, Max puis Izzi. En partant à sa gauche il y a Jem, Will, Tessa, Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael et Catarina. En continuant de Catarina nous avons. Le garçon aux cheveux vert nommé Masamune, suivit de celui aux cheveux et yeux bleu azur, nommée Sanzo, à coté est Akio celui aux cheveux rouges puis Le mini blondinet répondant au nom de Bakuryu. En continuant nous avons Jiro cheveux noir puis Chomei le garçon aux cheveux violet. Puis les deux fille, en premier Fuyu, la bleu et Kyoko la rose qui se retrouve à fermer le cercle a côté d'Isabelle.

 _(Bon pour les dialogues à venir, ceux où ils seront en grand groupe comme maintenant, afin de ne perdre personne je vais mettre le nom de la personne avant ce qu'elle dira. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas. Pour les dialogues en petit groupe, ne vous en faites pas, je garderais l'écriture classique. )_

Ils ont commencé par faire un tour du cercle en se présentant, nom, prénom, âge, espèces, classe, ensuite avant d'attaquer les questions un peu plus « intime » si on peut dire, Izzi a proposé de transformer le questionnaire en un « action ou vérité ». Il y a des questions obligatoires comme celle que l'on vient de remplir et les questions très personnel, si la personne désir ne pas répondre à l'une de ces questions elle peut avoir une action à la place.

(Izzi) - Question suivante, êtes-vous, Alpha, Beta ou Oméga ? Moi je suis une Alpha.

(Max) - Je ne sais pas encore

(Ragnor) - Alpha

(Magnus) - Alpha évidement

(Alec) - Alpha également

(Jem) - moi aussi

(Will) - pareil

(Tessa) - je suis une Alpha

(Jace) - Alpha

(Clary) - Moi je suis Beta

(Simon) - Moi aussi

(Jace) - Toi on le savait

(Simon) - Vas te faire foutre Jace

(Jace) - Ce n'est pas mon genre, c'est plus ton truc ça

Clary s'occupe de calmer ces deux la alors qu'il continue le tour.

(Raphael) - Alpha

(Catarina) - Alpha

(Masamune) - Beta

(Akio) - Watashi wa Alpha (je suis alpha)

Au fur et à mesure que le tour avance, le regarde de chacun passe sur la personne suivante, mais quand c'est le tour de Bakuryu il y a un blanc.

(Akio) - Moshi moshi Baku. (Allo Bakuryu)

Le rouge commence à passer sa main devant son camarade.

(Bakuryu) - Oui. Oui. Je suis… heu … un beta.

Bizarrement il ne bafouillait pas comme ça plus tôt. Alec aime bien ce petit blondinet, il dégage quelque chose de différentdes autres. Un aura plus … il ne sait pas comment la décrire. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder plus, le tour continue.

(Sanzo) - Watashi wa Alpha (je suis alpha)

(Jiro) - Beta

(Chomei) - Alpha pour moi.

(Fuyu) - Je suis une beta

(Kyoko) - Et moi aussi !

Le petit tour continue ils apprennent deux trois autres choses les uns des autres, Ils arrivent aux races de chacun. Magnus, Ragnor et Catarina son tous les trois de sorciers alors que Isabelle, max, Jace Clary, Will, Jem et Alec somme des Nephilim, des demis anges. Tess est à la fois sorcière et Nephilim. Simon un genre de fée des bois et Raphaël un vampire. Ça nous le savions déjà. Quand le tour des japonais arriva Ils furent tous intéressé.

(Masamune) - Je suis un Okami inu ou juste inu.

(Izzi) - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

(Masamune) - C'est un peu comme vos loups garous mais en version chien.

(Sanzo) - Okami veut dire loup, mais dans ce cas-là il veut dire garou.

(Izzi) - Alors tu te transforme en chien ? En quoi ?

(Masamune) - Heu… ce n'est pas vraiment intéressent Akio a toi.

(Akio) - Moi je suis « Kasaï no seishin » littéralement « esprit du feu ».

(Sanzo) - Akio est moi somme du clan des « Genso no seishin ». Un clan ancestrale cela signifie « esprit élémentaire ». Et malgré qu'ont soient jumeau je ne suis pas un Kasaï, je suis un « mizu no seirei » qui veut dire « esprit de l'eau »

(Magnus) - Donc vous êtes des esprits ?

(Akio) - Pas comme vous l'entendez. Pas comme des fantômes ou un truc comme ça

(Sanzo) - On est plus comme une matérialisation de l'élément, mais pas seulement.

(Akio) - C'est compliquer a expliquer. C'est un truc que tu ressens.

(Raphael) - Vous finissez toujours les phrases de l'autre ?

(Sanzo) - Non, pas toujours.

(Akio) - Ça peut agacer à force.

(Jace) - Vous ne vous ressemblez pas pour des jumeaux.

(Akio) - C'est à cause de nos seishin.

(Sanzo) - Si on nous teint les cheveux et qu'on met des lentilles de contact, là, tu auras du mal à faire la différence

(Jem) - Et toi Bakuryu ?

Le petit blond relève son regard vers L'argenté. Et semble réfléchir. Il ne semble pas très à l'aise, Alec ressens le besoin de le protéger à ce moment. Ce dernier regarde vers Magnus qui écoute calmement.

(Bakuryu) - Disons que c'est compliquer.

(Will) - Je suis sûr qu'on n'est pas encore assez con pour ne pas comprendre.

Vous ai-je prévenue que Will n'a pas de filtre ni au cerveau ni à la bouche ? Il dit ce qu'il pense en cache. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, un peu comme Jace. Ils ne sont pas cousin pour rien ces deux-là. Cela leurs a valu, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, des ennuis déjà, mais ces deux idiots n'en tire aucune leçon. Alec ne compte plus les fois où il s'est fait remonter les bretelles par sa mère pour les conneries de Jace. Et beaucoup de ces connerie son dû à des ennuis qu'il a eu par ce que monsieur ne sais pas fermer sa grande bouche.

(Bakuryu) - Ça ne fait pas assez longtemps que je suis là pour pouvoir juger.

(Jace) - Je rêve ou il vient juste de dire qu'on est con ?

(Simon) - Non il parlait juste de toi.

(Jace) - T'as un problème la féemme ? Tu veux te battre ?

(Simon) - T'y a réfléchit combien de temps pour le trouver ton jeu de mot pourrit ?

(Jace) - Moi au moins je suis capable de réfléchir.

(Clary) - Ça suffit vous deux ! On est là pour apprendre à connaitre nos invités.

(Chomei) - Et nous à vous connaitre vous. Ils sont amusants.

(Jiro) - C'est mon tour. Moi je suis un In-no-Ji littéralement cela signifie « terre des ombre. »

A ce moment Alec s'est rendu compte que Bakuryu a esquivé la question, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il est. Mais Il ne dis rien, si ses amis l'aide a esquivé c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison.

(Max) - Ce n'est pas les maîtres des ombres ?

(Jiro) - On est en effet lier aux ombres, à l'obscurité, un peu comme les seishin à leur élément.

(Max) - Cool

(Izzi) - Et donc notre ami aux oreilles pointu, tu es ?

(Chomei) - Chomei

(Izzi) - Oui ça je sais.

(Chomei) - Yoru kitsune

Tout le monde attend qu'il approfondisse. Mais il attend juste en souriant. Izzi semble prendre sur elle pour ne pas le secouer comme un prunier et le forcer à parlé.

(Jace) - Et ?

(Chomei) - La question est qu'elle est votre race. Ma race et Yoru kitsune si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est tant pis, il faut savoir garder une part de mystère.

Jace évidement commence a argumenté, comme Izzi et Simon qui veulent absolument savoir. Tout le monde et curieux. Après tous, nos amis asiatiques ont des créatures qui leur sont inconnue ici en Amérique. Alec tourne mon attention vers son jeune frère et l'interroge du regard. Quand Max commence à m'expliquer ce qu'il sait, le silence ce fait parmi leur amis.

(Max) - De ce que je sais, cela signifie « renard de la nuit ». Pour ce qui est de leurs aptitudes, ils sont tout comme les renards, mais il me semble qu'ils sont aussi une race d'elfe. D'où les oreilles pointue. Apres je ne sais pas s'ils ont des pouvoir particulier.

Le sourire de Chomei augmente mais il ne dit rien, Les américains comprennent rapidement qu'il ne dira rien de plus, mais max doit être dans le vrai. C'est le tour de la jeune Fuyu. Qui jusque-là a été très discrète.

(Fuyu) - Je suis une chamane

(Tessa) - Ha une communicatrice. Tu peux communiquer avec les esprits.

(Fuyu) - C'est exacte. Mais pas seulement le chaman est un sage, thérapeute, conseiller, guérisseur et voyant. En plus de communiquer avec les esprits. Et certain chaman peuvent passer d'un état à l'autre.

(Catarina) - Tu peux dire devenir un esprit.

(Fuyu) - Oui.

(Magnus) - C'est dans la même caste que nous ça.

(Fuyu) - En effet. C'est un autre genre de magie.

(Kyoko) - Bien ! C'est enfin mon tour !

Alors Kyoko, la jeune fille rose et du genre excité, complètement fofolle. C'est elle qui a failli étouffer le petit blond à la descente du bus. Elle devrait très bien s'entendre avec Izzi.

(Kyoko) - Donc mois je suis une Saiko !

Un long blanc suit son annonce, le groupe entier s'attendait à ce qu'elle explique. Ils se regardent les uns les autres. Alors qu'Alec note sur la fiche concernant Kyoko se quelle viens de dire. Oui, il fait une fiche par personne, notant toutes les informations importantes. Alec et du genre très organisé

(Ragnor) - Et donc ?

(Kyoko) - Et bien vous avez été plus rapide avec les autres.

Elle fait un genre de moue boudeuse en gonflant ses joues. Alec sourit, il ne sait pas qui va s'occuper d'elle mais ça devrais être folklorique.

(Kyoko) - Les Saiko sont les manipulateurs de l'esprit. On peut prendre les contrôle des pensés et de la volonté des gens, lire dans les pensé à volonté, mais aussi avec la force de notre esprits déplacer les objets. Mais cela est quand même difficile.

(Izzi) - Tu peux déplacer des objets ?!

Evidemment Izzi est complètement excité par cette idée.

(Jace) - Attend, tu peux lire dans nos têtes !

Ça c'est une idée un peu plus dérangeante du point de vue d'Alexander.

(Kyoko) - Yep !


	3. 003 Faisons un peu plus connaissance

**Egalement repris.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Faisons un peu plus connaissance**

 ** _POV Alec_**

Le questionnaire terminé, nous allons passer au petit concours sportif. Pour le moment ce serais américains vs japonais, garçons contre garçons et filles contre filles.

Donc américain gars nous somme neuf, coté japonais ils sont six. Coté filles nous en avons quatre alors qu'ils en ont que deux. Donc nous allons tourner pour que tout le monde puissent participer.

Avant de commencer le professeur présent nous envoie tous courir dehors, faire deux trois tours de terrain afin d'échauffer correctement nos muscles. On voit rapidement les groupes les plus rapides, les plus endurants ce formé. Evidemment, nous Nephilim somme dans le groupe de tête, Jace, Max, Will, Izzy, Clary et moi, ainsi que notre amis Simon. Magnus cours tranquillement avec Ragnor qui est pas du genre motivé en sport Jem est avec eux ainsi que Raphael qui pourrait être en tête avec nous s'il le voulait. Maos certain d'entre nous ne sont pas très motivé dans ce domaine. Du coté japonais, il semblerait que les deux filles soit tranquillement en arrière avec Masamune, et que le reste des garçons sont pas loin derrière nous, le peloton de tête.

Akio semble apprécier enquiquiné Bakuryu, avant de provoqué le reste du groupe pour une course lors du dernier tour. On sourit amusé alors que Jace et Max son enthousiastes à cette idée. Je ralenti et me retrouve à hauteur de Magnus et de son groupe alors que les autres se lance dans un sprint, avec quatre japonais. On voit Bakuryu rouler des yeux et garder sa vitesse de croisière. Apparemment celui-là n'est pas non plus motivé.

Finalement on se retrouve tous sur le terrain de basket Tessa vas jouer avec les deux filles japonaise faisant un match en trois contre trois, de notre côté on forme des équipes de cinq. Ce sera donc Jace, Magnus, Max, Jem et moi contre Akio, Sanzo, Jiro, Chomei et Bakuryu. J'hausse un sourcil en parfaite synchronisation avec mes deux frère devant le choix du groupe, le mini blond plutôt que Masamune ? On va l'écrasé le pauvre. J'hausse les épaule et prend un des bracelets que le prof nous distribue. Ils sont sensé nous empêcher d'utilisé nos capacité respective. Après tous Magnus pourrais marquer en claquant des doigts sinon. Ils font cela a chaque cour de sport et à chaque fois qu'il y a des contrôles, examens et autres.

En parfais gentleman nous laissons le match des filles en premier. Izzi et le meneur de son équipe alors que coté jap, c'est Kyoko. On s'est rapidement rendu compte que Kyoko est Izzy avais le même tempérament de feu et l'esprit de compétition. Alors que Tessa et Clary sont un peu moins féroces, Fuyu et Catarina servent de soutiens, elles ne sont pratiquement pas offensives.

Le score ne cesse de changer, passant sans arrêt une équipe devant l'autre. La tension monte parmi nous alors que chaque groupe encourage son équipe, le ballon passe d'une joueuse à l'autre, l'équipe adverse interceptent et contre-attaque. Finalement l'instinct d'alpha bat celui de la petit beta et Izzy réussi à marquer le point de la victoire. Si les japonaise et Tessa se connaissaient un peu mieux elles auraient surement pu gagner.

Les filles viennent s'assoir, essouffler. Elles nous laissent la place. On va prendre chacun les dossards au couleur de notre équipe. On désigne qui va faire le coup d'envoi c'est donc les deux plus grand joueur qui sont désigner, soit moi face à Chomei. L'esprit de compétition commence à monter en moi. Un sourire s'étire au coin de es lèvre en réponse a celui de mon adversaire. Il a un bon esprit. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amusé.

On fléchit les genoux l'un face à l'autre, je suis un peu plus grand que lui. On se défit du regard alors que l'arbitre, soit Will, passe sa main avec le ballon entre nos deux visages. Un sifflet est coincé entre ses lèvres. Finalement je vois la main se lève comme au ralenti, on se lance tous les deux pour sauter alors que Will siffle le début du match. Le ballon redescend et je réussi à prendre le dessus sur notre amis kitsune. Je frappe le ballon qui vole directement vers Jace. Il se retourne instantanément en même temps qu'il réceptionne le ballon et dribble vers le panier.

On monte tous vers le panier. On marque rapidement les premiers points du match. Le premier quart temps se passe comme ça, les japonais ne marque aucun point alors qu'on monopolise pratiquement le ballon, malgré leur tentatives de nous intercepter. On met quand même du temps entre chaque point, ils nous bloquent souvent, obligeant à passer, interceptent et faisant remonter le ballon de notre côté.

Le second quart se déroule un peu dans le même schéma que le premier, à une grosse différence prêt, on ne marque pas un seul point. Aucun panier n'a été fait durant ces dix minutes. Lors de la pose, on réalise alors que nos amis japonais ne semblent absolument pas fatigués, aucun n'est essouffler et ce malgré qu'on ait couru tout le temps. Ils commencent à peine à transpirer. Et je me rends aussi compte que le petit blond n'a pas participé au manœuvre du groupe. Il est resté sous le panier de son équipe et a dégagé, de rare fois, la balle. Je fais remarquer à mes coéquipiers, et on réalise qu'il ne faisait que nous tester. Un grand sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de Jace, montrent sa dentition blanche, Max a le même genre de sourire sur les siennes sans qu'on ne puisse voir ces dents. Magnus et Jem ont un sourire amusé. Cela va devenir intéressant. Nous on était à fond depuis le début.

Troisième quart temps. On réalise rapidement qu'on a fait une grande erreur de jugement. C'est Sanzo qui nous l'a fait réaliser en premier. Le match venait à peine de reprendre. Il était au milieu avec le ballon. Il a fait mine de vouloir passer Max, qui pour le coup s'est bien fait avoir, et il a lancé le ballon, un tire en suspension. Le ballon à voler en hauteur et est retombé droit dans l'arceau sans le toucher.

On c'est tous retrouver sur le cul. Depuis le centre du terrain ! En moins de dix seconde. On reprend rapidement nos esprits et lançon une contre-attaque. C'est la seconde fois ou on s'est fait avoir. Jem c'est retrouver en un contre un face à Jiro. Il a dribblé pour le passer, mais en un mouvement fluide l'asiatique a récupéré le ballon et passé son adversaire avec une aisance ahurissante. Il a ensuite passé Max et lancer le ballon vers le panier. Ça allait rater, la trajectoire était mauvaise. Je saute pour récupère le ballon au moment où il rebondi sur l'arceau, mais je me fais prendre de court par Chomei qui la récupère, fais un demis tour en vol et la passe à Akio qui fait un dunk puissant. Cinq points en moins de deux minutes.

On relance le match, plus déterminé que jamais à ne pas se laisser malmener ainsi. C'est la troisième fois, celle qui nous a mis la plus grande claque. Magnus a le ballon et il est bien parti pour remonter jusqu'au panier, il a passé Jiro et se retrouve presque en place pour tirer, c'est là qu'il se retrouve face à Bakuryu. On l'avait presque oublié tellement il est discret. Leurs regards s'affrontent. Magnus tente de passer à droite puis à gauche, plusieurs fois, finalement il arrive à passer par la droite prenant Bakuryu à contre-pied, le ballon rebondit lors d'un dribble, Magnus dans le dos de Bakuryu. Le blond se retourne alors légèrement et passe son bras en arrière, recourbe son poignet et vole le ballon au court du dribble. Il dribble alors, Passant Jace, et Jem avant de passer le ballon à Sanzo, on se méfie alors de son tire longue distance, ce qu'il fait, mais en ligne directe, pas en cloche comme il y a quelques minutes. Mais le ballon rebondi, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je vois le minus blond sauter devant moi. Sa détente est phénoménal, il se retrouve le visage à hauteur du cercle et reprend le ballon en vol, il le rentre directement dans le panier en un dunk puissant pour quelqu'un de si chétif. Se retenant avec sa main au cerceau, les pieds pendu dans le vide à plus d'un mètre du sol, il saute souplement et atterrit avec une grace digne des plus grands gymnastes. Il se retourne avec un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres et retourne à son poste en passant entre nous comme si de rien était. Ce qui énerve grandement Jace.

On n'est même pas à la moitié du troisième quart et il nous on remonter ce qu'on a mis un quart temps à leur mettre. Nos amis japonais passent le reste du car à nous mettre la misère. Bakuryu n'a pas re participé. Le quart temps ce termine avec une bonne avance des japonais.

On se réunie pour mettre au point une défense, On ne peut pas les laisser nous ridiculisé ainsi tout de même. On se retrouve finalement avec un adversaire respective, Max vs Jiro, Magnus vs Akio, Jem face à Chomei, moi avec Sanzo et Jace surveille Bakuryu, il veut lui faire ravaler sont sourire. C'est le dernier quart temps et ça va être épique.

On se met tous à nos places et le match reprend, on se défend mieux que lors du précédent quart, on est absorbé dans le match, personne ne marque vraiment, Je passe à Jace pour passer, Mais on avait oublié Bakuryu qui n'avais une fois encore pas beaucoup bouger, se faisant ainsi oublier. Iil a récupéré le ballon devant Jace et d'une torpille c'est retrouver dos à dos avec lui, le ballon dans sa main gauche, paume vers le haut. Il ne va pas tenter de tirer d'ici ? On est pratiquement sous leur panier.

Et bien si, on voit son bras gauche se lève comme au ralenti, il prépare alors son bras droit, ses doigts ce recourbant sur eus même, Jace tente d'intercepter, mais il est à contre pieds. Bakuryu frappe violemment le ballon avec sa paume, le propulsant droit vers le panier, il vol tel un boulet de canon. Le ballon atterri dans le cercle et roule plusieurs fois autour avant de finalement tomber dedans, une micro seconde avant le coup de sifflet de fin de vient littéralement de se faire écraser...

Finalement l'équipe nous félicite de ce beau match, Bakuryu provoque encore Jace avec son sourire, ses yeux brillant de malice. Je sens qu'une compétition va se dérouler entre ces deux-là tout le long de la journée.

On va tous se posé avec les autres et on se réhydrate. Les conversations vont bon train, les japonais parles très bien notre langue ce qui permet une bonne communication, Malgré quelque petites fautes et leurs accents. Certaine erreur nous font bien rire, mais on les rectifie toujours.

Il est pratiquement l'heure du repas, on va donc tous se doucher et se rhabiller avant de conduire tout le monde au self. On explique le fonctionnement global d'Idris et le règlement. On présente aussi les différents groupe d'où nous somme et ils font de même avec les leurs.

On est tous assis ou allonger dans l'herbe, Akio vole alors dans le plateau de Bakuryu qui lui écrase la tête dans l'herbe. Ils commencent à se chamailler en japonais alors que Chomei rit, recevant ensuite une chaussure en plein visage. Chaussure qui appartient à Akio, mais envoyer par Bakuryu. Kyoko calme le jeu alors qu'on rit de leurs chamailleries. On retourne finalement au gymnase pour la suite des défis sport.

Le sport suivant c'est une simple balle au prisonnier. Ni plus ni moins. Les huit japonais contre huit d'entre nous. On se réunit pour savoir qui va jouer, Ragnor, Catarina et Tessa sortent rapidement du groupe donc on doit encore en retirer deux. Jem se retire finalement. On choisit de sortir Simon car il n'est pas vraiment bon en esquive et nous ferra rapidement perdre un membre. Ce dernier Râle offusqué.

On se place dans notre carré. Raphael, Clary, Jace, Will, Magnus, Max, Izzy et moi. En face nos adversaires sont déjà en place. On a trois ballons et on décide par pile ou face quelle équipe va commencer. On se tourne tous vers notre professeur qui nous explique les règles rapidement.

\- Les règles sont simples, si tu sors du carré tu es éliminé, si un ballon te touche tu es éliminé, tu peux le renvoyer ou l'attraper, c'est le seul moment où tu ne finis pas éliminé. But du jeu ? Sortir tous les membres de l'équipe adverse. C'est suffisamment clair ? Alors commencer !

Il s'éloigne du carré. C'est eux qui commencent. Le jeu démarre tranquillement, les ballons sont lancer et renvoyer sans trop d'agressivité au début. Masamune et le premier à sortir. On comprend avec les épreuves de ce matin qu'il n'est pas un grand adepte du sport. Izzy et Kyoko ce sont déclarer la guerre, chacune soutenue respectivement par Clary et Fuyu, on décide de laisser les filles dans leur petite guerre. Qu'elles règlent leurs différends entre elles.

Coté garçon, on à chacun choisi une cible, tout en continuant de visé les plus vulnérable. Will vise Chomei, Raphael vise Jiro, Akio et Sanzo forment un tandem d'enfer que je tente de défaire avec Max. Magnus qui vise qui il trouve, mais aime à essayer de toucher Bakuryu, uniquement pour enquiquiner Jace qui ne vise que le petit blondinet.

Petit à petit les membres sont éliminés. Raphael réussi à éliminer Jiro, qui fut vengé par Bakuryu, il a profité de l'inattention de Raphael pour le sortir. En alternance, Izzi a sorti Kyoko et a échappé de peu au retour de Fuyu, qui a finalement touché Clary avant de se faire, directement après, sorti par ma sœur.

Ce qui nous laisse Izzy en unique fille présente sur le terrain. À côté, Magnus a sorti Chomei, je sors Sanzo qui a failli toucher Max qui a renvoyé à Akio qui a renvoyé d'un coup de pied retourné sur moi, qui ai arrêté le ballon. Ce qui nous fait uniquement Sanzo d'éliminé.

Pendant ce temps Jace s'acharne sur Bakuryu, qui esquive souplement absolument toute ses tentatives. Il se décale d'une jambe à l'autre se courbe vers l'arrière, son dos parallèle au sol, ou saute, fais des saltos, des pirouettes en sautant, des roues sans ce servir de ces mains, Jace s'énerve de plus en plus à chaque tentative rater. De son côté Akio réussi à toucher Will avec une balle esquivé par le petit blond.

Ce qui nous laisse à deux contre cinq. Bakuryu et Akio contre Izzi, Jace, Max, Magnus et moi.

(Akio) - Baku je compte sur toi.

(Bakuryu) - Te fais pas éliminé baka. (baka = idiot)

Les trois ballons sont dans notre camp, on les envoie par intervalle, les deux esquive et utilise des retours pour nous les renvoyer. Les ballons prennent en vitesse et Magnus se fais finalement toucher par un retour de Bakuryu qui a shooter dans un ballon alors qu'il esquivais le deuxième, le tous alors qu'il faisait un flip en arrière qu'il a arrêté en position ATR pour ne pas sortir du cercle, et qu'il a fini en faisant une roue sur la droite pour éviter un autre ballon envoyer par Max cette fois. L'agilité de se minus est époustouflante. Akio se fais sortir peu de temps après, alors qu'il manque Izzy a un cheveu près. Laissant Bakuryu seul face à notre fratrie.

(Bakuryu) - Akio espèce de bouler.

(Akio) - On n'a pas tous ton agilité.

(Jace) - A nous deux Yami !

Bakuryu fléchit légèrement ces genoux, son regard noir planté dans celui dorer de Jace. Il lui sourit, avec ce sourire arrogant et suffisant qui agace tant le dorer. Jace ne perd pas de temps et attaque en criant. Bakuryu esquive alors qu'Izzy et Max qui on les deux autre ballons, se synchronise à la perfection avec Jace, mais va savoir comment, il esquive les trois en sautant. Son corps parallèle au sol, tournant comme une torpille, il ratterrie en position pour faire des pompes et lance ses jambes sur le côté frappant un des ballons avec un de ses pieds, qui frappe Isabelle directement dans un tibia.

Il se relève à temps pour esquiver une autre salve de ballon et d'une autre acrobatie, se retrouvant debout sur une main. Il réussit ensuite à sorti Max qui a pris le ballon directement dans le ventre. Alors que le petit blond ratterie souplement sur ses pieds. Il passe sa langue au coin de ses lèvres toujours avec ce sourire agaçant mais au combien sexy. Son regard noir passe de Jace à moi alors qu'un ballon a été supprimé du jeu. On ce regard avec Jace ce mettant d'accord, d'un simple regard, sur la tactique a adopté. Bakuryu semble prêt. On attaque il esquive toujours avec la même efficacité. On peut entendre nos amis crier, voir hurler pour nous encourager alors que les japonais font de même pour Bakuryu.

Son agilité est vraiment épatante. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il nous renvoie les ballons au fur et à mesure qu'on lui envoie. À un moment Jace lance son ballon, Bakuryu réussi à lui renvoyer alors qu'il est dans une position délicate, Jace ce fait alors sortir et cri de frustration, mais le blondinette glisse et se retrouve dos au sol juste devant la ligne devant moi. Je souris et laisse simplement mon ballon tomber sur son torse alors que ses mains sont encore à plat au sol.

\- J'ai gagné.

Il est bouche bée devant moi alors que le ballon roule au sol. Il a un petit sourire amusé qui s'étire au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il baisse la tête et la secoue de dépit. C'est sure que vue avec l'aisance qu'il a eu à esquiver nos attaques, c'est stupide de perdre d'une simple glissade. Le groupe américain cris suite à notre victoire.

Bakuryu est essouffler et en sueur, comme chacun de nous. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Son sourire tombe de ses lèvres alors qu'il regarde ma main. Je fronce un sourcil devant cette réaction et allais rebaisser ma main quand finalement il la prend. Me remerciant en parlant si doucement que je failli pas l'entendre.

A ce moment-là je le trouve juste atrocement mignon. Une moue renfrognée avec un léger rougissement au niveau des joues. Je comprends mieux que Magnus adore me faire rougir si ça lui fais cette effet.

La partie a duré plus longtemps que prévue, nous aurons donc pas le temps de faire la troisième épreuve prévue par notre professeur. Il improvise donc en proposant un genre de petite course.

On commence avec cents mètres de course, puis un saut de cinq haies. Re une course sur cents mètres avant de devoir ramper sous un filer dans le sable sur une petite dizaine de mètres, cinquante mètres plus loin un mur de cinq mètre de haut a « escaladé » et encore courir sur cinquante mètres ensuit, une piscine ou on doit nager sur 8 mètres avant de finir avec une course de cents mètre en étant mouiller.

Les courses se font à quatre participants. Les japonais sont huit, on aura donc quatre courses.

La première, Izzi, Clary, Kyoko et Fuyu. Les filles se places sur la ligne de départ et le Top et donner. Très vite on se rend compte qu'elles ont toutes les quatre un bon niveau. Elles sont au coude à coude. Kyoko prend de l'avance lord du saut de haie, mais se fait rattraper lorsqu'elle rampe dans le sable, à ce moment c'est Clary qui a pris la tête, elles courts toutes les quatre vers le mur et là, étonnement Fuyu prend de l'avance sur les autres la course est serrer, mais Izzy est une excellente nageuse. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle reprend de l'avance et finit en sprintant, remportant la course, Kyoko peu de temps après talonner par Clary et Fuyu.

Elles sont toutes les quatre envoyer ce changer pendant que le groupe suivant ce prépare. Les deux autres filles en profitent pour aller se rhabiller également.

Course numéro deux, Max et Simon pour nous, Jiro et Masamune pour eux. Leur course est un peu moins équilibrée. Masamune est, par rapport aux autres, à la traîne, même si son score n'est pas déplorable. Simon a de l'avance sur lui, mais la course se fait réellement entre Max et Jiro. Max est effectivement rapide, c'est lors des courses qu'il rattrape et dépasse Jiro. Car ce dernier et très rapide lors du ramper dans le sable il a sauté contre le mur et l'a passé en deux enjamber et la nage lui a pris peu de temps, mais les courses ont permis à max de sortir en même temps que lui de l'eau et il a profité des dernier cents mètres. Max a donc Gagné la seconde course.

Américain 2 japonais 0. Encore une victoire et on gagne.

Comme pour les filles les garçons sont autorisé à aller se changer, directement. Alors que le troisième groupe se met en place. Will, Jem, Chomei et Sanzo. Cette course la fut difficile à départagé, tout le long les quatre furent au coude à coude. L'un passant devant l'autre d'à peine deux mètre avant de perdre son avance sur le changement suivant. La victoire fut décidée lors des dernier cents mètre, chacun donnant son maximum, ce fut le plus grand qui gagna d'un cheveu. Chomei.

Américain 2 Japonais 1 dernière course, soit on gagne soit on se retrouve avec une égalité.

Le groupe précédent va se changer alors que le dernier ce met en place. Akio et Bakuryu bien sûr, contre Jace et moi. Forcement vous aurez compris que Jace veux battre Bakuryu. On se met en place alors que Jace lance un regard de défit aux deux japonais, regard retourner que par le rouge. Bakuryu à son regard droit devant, déjà concentrer. Le départ et donner et Bakuryu nous souffle tous sur la ligne de départ. Akio surement habituer n'a pas buguer pour commencer à courir, contrairement a Jace et moi. Donc on est comme deux cons à les regarder prendre de l'avance avant de se reprendre et leurs courir après. Le temps qu'on arrive au saut de haie, Akio les a passés et Bakuryu finit de ramper et reprend sa course. Il arrive au mur quand on arrive au sable, Akio en sortant seulement. Bakuryu saute de la même manière que Jiro un peu plus tôt, un saut et il atteint le sommet se hisse et saute au sol de l'autre côté avant de reprendre immédiatement sur sa lancer. On se dépêche avec Jace, on rattrape Akio alors qu'on se hisse tous les trois sur le mur, c'est là qu'on se fige, tous les trois. Bakuryu cour jusque la piscine sans ralentir. Je sens une angoisse me serrer au cœur alors qu'il saute au pourtour comme s'il faisait du saut en longueur et que la limite était le bord de la piscine. On observe son saut au ralenti alors qu'on le voit redescendre droit vers l'autre bout de la piscine. Ma bouche s'entrouvre sous le choc alors que Jace s'exclame : « mais il est complètement cingler ! ».

Par l'ange ! Il va s'éclater contre le bord en pierre de la piscine...


	4. 004 Répartition

**Chapitre modifié.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Répartition**

 _Bakuryu cour jusque la piscine sans ralentir. Je sens une angoisse me serrer au cœur alors qu'il saute au pourtour comme s'il faisait du saut en longueur et que la limite était le bord de la piscine. On observe son saut au ralenti alors qu'on le voit redescendre droit vers l'autre bout de la piscine. Ma bouche s'entrouvre sous le choc alors que Jace s'exclame : « mais il est complètement cingler ! ». Mon dieu il va s'éclater contre le bord en pierre de la piscine…_

 _ **PDV Alec**_

On regarde tous Bakuryu descendre. Je retiens mon souffle alors que ses pieds touche le bord opposé de la piscine, il penche son corps en avant et fini en roulade avant de ce relevé dans la fouler et reprendre sa course sous nos regard ahuri. On finit par réagir tous les trois alors que nos amis nous cris dessus de reprendre la course. La première place n'est plus à prendre, mais il reste la suite du classement. On accélère tous les trois, mes longues jambes me servent pour une fois à prendre l'avantage. Je plonge sans me poser de question et traverse rapidement. J'entends les deux autres justes derrière alors que je me hisse hors de l'eau. C'est plus dur de courir comme ça, tremper de la tête aux pieds. Mais je me booste. Je les entends me talonner et Jace grogner alors qu'on donne l'effort ultime pour gagner. On ralenti la course quand on passe la ligne et marchons, je regarde le classement, je suis troisième, Jace aillant réussi à me rattraper à la toute fin et Akio à un poil derrière moi.

On rejoint tous les quatre le vestiaire pendant que le reste du groupe attend dans le gymnase. Jace harcèle Bakuryu de question compte à la raison pour laquelle « ce cingler à sauter par-dessus la piscine au risque de s'ouvrir le crâne », mais Bakuryu esquive habilement de répondre en le redirigeant à chaque fois sur les exploits d'un autres. Et Jace ce fait berner à chaque fois.

On va chacun prendre une douche, enfin Jace et moi, Akio et Bakuryu attendent.

(Jace) - Vous êtes pudique ?

(Akio) - Je craint que ma beauté ne t'éblouisse.

(Jace) - Regarde la mienne et tu seras aveugle

(Bakuryu) - Si tu fermes t'a bouche je serais bénis.

(Jace) - Je t'emmerde la miniature

(Bakuryu) - Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre.

(Alec) - Calmé vous les gars.

Je préfère calmer le jeu avant que ça ne parte en cacahuète, la journée a été génial, ils ont tous l'air sympas, on ne va pas tous gâcher avec une stupide prise de tête. Surtout que les groupes n'ont pas encore été répartie.

Je sors avec une serviette autour des hanches et récupère mes vêtements secs alors que Jace ne prend même pas la peine de mettre une serviette. Bakuryu détourne le regard les joues rouge et je rétiens à grande peine un sourire. Il est décidément mignon quand il rougie. Je m'habille et sors avec Jace, leur laissant l'espace.

Le groupe est en pleine effervescence quand on arrive, il semblerait que nos amis asiatiques ont très bien réussi à s'intégrer. On s'assoie en cercle dans les mêmes places que le matin en attendent les deux autres et notre prof. Akio arrive au bout de cinq minutes Bakuryu arrive dix minute après en même temps que notre prof sort de son bureau. Et attaque sans autre forme de procéder.

\- Bien, jeune gens, ils sembleraient qu'on ne se soit pas trompé en affiliant ces deux groupes. Les épreuves du jour ont été faites pour vous permettre de vous connaitre un peu, mais aussi pour me permettre de créer des groupes viables pour la colocation. Pour ce qui est de vos chambres nous réglerons cela après. je vais définir les groupes. :

Groupe 1, James Castaire et William Hérondal vous êtes avec Chomei Mori

Groupe 2, Jonathan Lightwood et Tessa Grey, avec les jumeaux, Akio et Sanzo Seishin. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas par ce que vous êtes mixte que je veux qu'il y a le moindre problème. Miss Grey c'est vous l'adulte responsable, et je ne doute pas de votre capacité à vous faire respecter de ces jeunes.

Groupe 3, Clarissa Fairchild et Catarina Loss avec Fuyu Ikeda

Groupe 4, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago avec Jiro Nakano.

Groupe numéro 5, Isabelle Lightwood avec Kyoko Hayashi. Vous vous n'avez pas de majeur avec vous, donc je compte sur vous mesdemoiselles pour ne pas faire de bêtises.

Groupe 6, Maxwell Lightwood, Ragnor Fell et Monsieur Masamune Okamoto

Et le dernier groupe, Alexander Lightwood, Magnus Bane et Shinji Yami.

A ce moment je tique, comment ça Shinji ? Il ne s'appelle pas Bakuryu ? Il se renfrogne et une moue adorable se forme sur son visage.

\- Maintenant pour ce qui est des chambres je vous renvoie à l'accueil, nous avons communiqué les groupes et ils vont se charger des changements qu'ils vont devoir opérer. Vous pouvez disposer. Revenez ici demain à 8 heures.

On se lève dans un bel ensemble et nous allons tous voir l'accueil comme demander. Il y a déjà pas mal de monde, je soupir intérieurement et on commence à faire la queue. Cela va plus vite que prévue. Apparemment il ce sont bien organisé et on se retrouve rapidement avec les clés de nos chambres dans le nouveau dortoir prévue exprès pour cette association d'école.

Après deux bonnes heures je me retrouve dans ma nouvelle chambre avec Magnus et Bakuryu. Les clés de notre autre chambre rendue. Il n'y a que deux chambres, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Bakuryu est parfaitement d'accord pour avoir la sienne et nous laisser Magnus et moi dans l'autre. Une seule salle de bain avec les toilettes combinées. Normal, ce n'est pas une suite de luxe. Enfin on a une douche pour nous, elles auraient pu être communes à tous le dortoir. Et là c'est la galère. Les douches commune c'est l'enfer. Et entre ces trois pièces un petit salon avec une micro cuisine ouverte. On laisse Bakuryu aller s'installer et on va faire de même dans notre chambre.

Avec Magnus on repart sur le sujet du tiers. Après tous il n'y a pas que ces huit japonais qui sont arrivé. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres. La recherche va être ardue mais on va le trouver. Et après il va valoir savoir comment on va faire pour, un le séduire, deux qu'il nous aime tous les deux, trois qu'on l'aime tous les deux, et on va s'arrêter le pour les problèmes, car tant que ceux-là ne serons pas régler il ne sert à rien de se préoccuper des autres.

Ce soir-là on commande une simple pizza, Bakuryu comme surement tous ces camarades commence à ressentir le contre coup du décalage horaire et nous n'avons rien dans le frigo pour cuisiner. On discute calmement avec lui. Il n'est pas très bavard et parle absolument pas de sa vie, mais quand on tape dans d'autre sujet il est assez ouvert. Il n'est pas aussi timide que je le pensais au premier abord. Peux être par ce qu'on est que trois, il est moins… oppresser ? Je ne sais pas, mais il se trouve être plus extroverti

\- En faites, je fais souvent l'idiot, c'est pour ça qu'Akio est autant sur mon dos, on fait pas mal de connerie et Sanzo peu participé de temps en temps. mais pour le moment je reste calme. On vient d'arriver, et je ne tiens pas à être cataloguer directement. On peut dire que j'ai un peu une double personnalité.

\- Magnus est un amoureux de la mode et des paillettes. Je pense que je vais pouvoir gérer.

\- Eh ! Alexander tu blesse mon cœur.

Je tourne mon regard vers mon homme qui a un air blessé sur le visage et sa main sur son cœur. Je retourne mon regard sur Bakuryu

\- Il est aussi une vraie reine du drame.

\- Et Alexander est renfermer et timide. Il passe sa vie le nez dans les bouquins et ne supporte pas les pulls sans trou.

Bakuryu semble amuser et pose LA question. Alors que je regarde Magnus d'un air blasé.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? ça se sent.

Enfin c'est plus une constatation qu'une question en fait. On confirme tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi le prof t'as appelé Shinji tout à l'heure ?

Il semble que cette question trottait aussi dans la tête da Magnus. Le plus jeune perd instantanément son sourire avant de répondre.

\- Mon nom complet et Shinji Bakuryu YAMI mais je déteste mon premier prénom, alors j'utilise le deuxième. Je ne réponds pas quand on m'appelle avec le premier.

Sa bonne humeur et tomber avec cette question. Son ton a repris son intonation neutre, limite froide. Magnus le remarque aussi et repars sur d'autre sujet afin de rattraper l'ambiance. On passe un bon moment comme sa avant que Bakuryu ne se lève en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il va s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Magnus part dans la salle de bain retiré tout son maquillage et paillette pendant que je vais dans la chambre. Je récupère un bas de pyjama, je ne mets jamais de haut et il n'est pas rare que Magnus me retire ce morceau la avant la fin de la nuit. Je m'allonge ensuite et récupère mon livre en cour. Magnus a raison sur ce point-là. J'adore lire, et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne lis pas que des ouvrages éducatif ou encyclopédique. Je lis aussi de roman. Policier, aventure, mais surtout fantasy, fantastique et merveilleux.

Mais en parlant d'encyclopédie, il va falloir que je me renseigne si dans le monde obscure on aurais pas un ouvrage qui parlerais de créatures obscures d'Asie, et surtout celles du japons, on a découvert plusieurs nouvelle créature aujourd'hui et cela m'intrigue. D'ailleurs vas falloir découvrir ce qu'est Bakuryu. C'est encore plus intriguant.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un Magnus très nu, se glissant dans mon dos et embrassant mon épaule. Je frissonne.

\- Encore dans ton bouquin ?

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir je n'ai pas lu une seule ligne.

Il fredonne en remontant ses baisers vers ma nuque.

\- Magnus, non. Il y a Bakuryu juste à côté, il pourrait nous entendre.

\- Ho Alexandre. Tu m'insulte là.

Il claque des doigts et d'un mouvement du poignet enveloppe la pièce d'une vague bleu qui disparaît ensuite. Isolant la chambre phonétiquement. Le tout sans arrêter de grignoter mon cou. Il prend mon livre et le pose sur le chevet avant de m'allonger sur le dos, il se met à cheval sur mes hanches frottant nos désirs ensemble et dévore mes lèvres. Je gémis contre les sienne. Il emprisonne mes poignés avec une main au-dessus de ma tête. C'est à ce moment que mon instinct d'Alpha se réveil. Nos ébat amoureux ont tendance à être un peu brutal, étant tous deux alpha. Mais il reste le 1 et donc dominant par excellence. Mais nous somme lier, ce qui fais qu'on est moins sauvage. Et puis il y a nos tempéraments respectifs. Je ne suis pas du genre agressif, sauf si tu touches à mon entourage proche. Là ça fait mal.

Notre baiser devient bestial. Ses lèvres descend dans mon cou et il mort au niveau de ma rune. Je retiens un grognement alors qu'il lèche la zone meurtri. Sa main libre descend le long de mes cotes et ne tarde pas à se glisser sous l'élastique de mon pyjama. Mon corps est désormais bien réveillé, je frissonne et soupir a son contact. Je liber mes mains et les glisse dans son dos, le griffant légèrement. Je le sens frissonner sous mes doigts alors qu'il s'attaque à l'un de mes boutons de chaire avec sa bouche.

Un gémissement passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Je sens ses mains descendre le long de mes flans et emporter le seul vêtement que je porte. J'avais dit que je ne le garderais pas longtemps. Magnus ce redresse et ouvre le tiroir ou on met normalement tous ce qui peux être utile dans ce genre de situation, mais il est vide. Il grogne et se lève, exposant son corps à mon regard. Je lèche mes lèvres alors que je peux le voir dans toute sa gloire. Il récupère un préservatif et le lubrifiant avant de revenir entre mes jambes. Je les écarte avec un sourire aguicheur. Il répond à mon sourire par un autre plus grand. Digne du chat de Cheshire. Il grimpe tel un félin et se place entre mes jambes. Il prend une dose assez généreuse de lubrifiant sur ces doigts, les frotte ensemble pour réchauffer un peu avant d'en glisser un dans mon cul.

Les Alpha ne sont pas adapter pour être le fond, il prend donc toujours grand soin, de me lubrifier et me détendre correctement. N'insèrent un autre doigt que quand je gémis et me tortille. Son autre main caresse ma cuisse alors que ses lèvres embrassent mon érection, au moment où il insère son troisième doigt. Je me crispe à cette intrusion mais il sait parfaitement comment me détendre. Sa langue passe sur toute la longueur de mon sexe, un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne et je gémis. Je plante mes doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant un grognement de sa bouche. Je sais qu'il aime quand je tire ses cheveux alors qu'il me suce. Un gémissement plus intense m'échappe quand il entour enfin ma longueur de sa bouche divine. Ses doigts toujours insérer en moi reprenne leurs danse et je cris alors qu'il effleure ma prostate. La douleur ce dissipe au profit du plaisir. Quand il estime que je suis assez détendue il relâche mon sexe et retire ses doigts. Il se redresse sur ces genoux et plonge son regard dans le mien.

Un puissant frisson parcourt mon corps tout entier et je rougie sous l'intensité du désir qui brille dans ses yeux de chat. Les miens redescendent sur ses mains qui mettent du lubrifiant sur son sexe, sans baisser les yeux de mon visage devenue maintenant écarlate. Un frisson d'anticipation me parcourt quand il soulève ma jambe droite. Son autre main sur ma hanche. Il se place à mon entrer. Il attend mon accord alors je lui fais signe d'y aller, je ne suis absolument pas en état de parler. Un gémissement de douleur et plaisir mélanger glisse d'entre mes lèvre alors que je rejeté ma tête dans les oreillers, mes doigts se resserrent sur les draps. Il a juste passé la tête. Il s'arrête le temps que je m'habitue et reprend son avancer ensuite. Je frissonne en sentant sa longueur entrer petit à petit dans mon corps. Étirant mes muscles et me remplissant complètement.

Autre différence, les alphas 1 son monter comme des étalons, les alphas 2 peuvent aussi être bien fournit, mais les alphas 1 c'est pratiquement systématique. J'halète quand je sens ses cuisses contre mes fesses et l'attire dans un baiser vorace. Sa mains ce glisse entre nos corps et il me caresse doucement. Il commence à se mouvoir lentement, laissant mon corps s'habituer. Je griffe son dos alors que mes lèvres descendent dans son cou est y place un magnifique suçon. Je descends à son épaule et me retiens de le mordre. Les Alpha 1 préfèrent mordre qu'être mordu. Quand je me sens suffisamment détendue je remonte ma bouche jusqu'à son oreille et mord son lobe. Il grogne et je sens son sexe pulser dans mon cul. C'est le moment d'attiser son désire. Je redescends ma mains le long de son dos, il frissonne, je mordille toute la peau que je peux atteindre, le marquant en passant. Il est à moi et quiconque essaiera de me le prendre devra en subir les conséquences. Il sait ce que je fais et avant que ma main n'atteigne sa destination il se retire pratiquement entièrement avant de re rentré d'un puissant coup.

Je cris et rejet ma tête en arrière. Il commence de puissant coup de rein, visant ma prostate qu'il frappe à chaque coup. Ses mains tienne mes hanches alors que mes genoux son replié sur ses épaules. Il grogne en s'acharnent sur ce point sensible. Mes mains s'agrippe à son dos le marquant de griffures, alors que je cris sous l'intensité du plaisir. Je suis proche et il le sent.

Sans que je n'ai rien à faire, une de ses mains glisse de ma hanche vers mon sexe sans jamais couper le contacte entre nos deux corps. Il commence des va et viens au même rythmes que ses coups. Je ne tarde pas à venir en criant son nom. Il grogne et jouit après quelques coups supplémentaire avant de s'écrouler sur moi et cache son visage dans mon cou. Posant de doux baiser et me marquant.

Je le sers dans mes bras alors qu'on reprend tous deux notre souffle suite à cet orgasme dévastateur.

Il finit par se redresser et se retirer, d'un claquement de doigt nous somme propre. Il s'allonge à côté de moi et nous recouvre alors qu'on se sert l'un contre l'autre pour dormir. Il est rare que Magnus parle si peu pendant nos ébats. En temps normal il aime m'allumer avec des phrases salaces et des sous entendue pervers. Quand il ne passe pas un temps infini à me taquiner et me faire languir.

\- Je t'aime Alexander.

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus.

On s'endort rapidement blotti dans les bras de l'autre.

La nuit est bien avancée. On dort paisiblement quand je me réveille en sursaut. Je remarque Magnus se réveiller soudainement comme moi on se regard incertain avant de se rendre compte qu'on a été réveillé par le son d'un hurlement d'agonis, déchirant la nuit.


	5. 005 Cauchemars

**Chapitre Modifié**

 **Avec un premier PDV Bakuryu.**

 **Je pense en mettre un peu plus afin de mieux comprendre mon petit Baku que j'affectionne énormément. j'essaie de garder un peu de mystère autour de lui ais je ne suis pas encore très douer en écriture. je suis désoler.**

 **Parfois j'ai l'impression que mes scène se déroule trop rapidement. mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment m"y prendre pour les "ralentir" si je puis dire.**

 **Tous les conseil sont les bienvenue.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Cauchemars**

 _On dort paisiblement quand je me réveille en sursaut. Je remarque Magnus se réveiller soudainement comme moi on se regard incertain avant de se rendre compte qu'on a été réveillé par le son d'un hurlement d'agonis, déchirant la nuit._

 _ **PDV Alec**_

On se précipite hors du lit. J'attrape mon bas de pyjama que j'enfile à la hâte et on sort de la chambre. Le cri a cessé. Il était si puissant que j'ignore s'il est venue de chez nous ou d'à côté. Je vais à la porte de Bakuryu et frappe doucement pendant que Magnus va vérifier si d'autre personne ont entendu le hurlement.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Le hurlement me rappelle de mauvais souvenir, j'ai déjà entendu ce genre de cri. Il vienne de gens dans une profonde souffrance. Je me lève en même temps qu'Alec et claque des doigts. Un peignoir apparait sur mon corps alors que je sors de la chambre. Alec va tout de suite à la porte du petit Yami. Je vais donc vérifié dans le couloir. Quand j'ouvre la porte je peux voir plusieurs autres déjà ouvertes. Chacun regarde les autres pour comprendre d'où venais le cri. Ils sont confus. Le cri venait de chez nous. Je rassure tout le monde et les renvoie dormir et tout le monde obéi. Merci ma notoriété. En rentrent dans notre dortoir je claque des doigts et l'isole phonétiquement. Alec lui, toc et appelle Bakuryu.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse, je toc un peu plus fort et l'appelle. Mais rien. Je tente d'ouvrir mais la porte est ferme à clé. Si ça se trouve il dort. Il n'a pas entendu le hurlement. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand j'entends le bruit de la serrure. Je ne l'ai pas entendu bouger pourtant. La porte s'ouvre doucement et laisse entrapercevoir un Bakuryu, pied nu dans un pyjama en polaire, pantalon et manche longue, un col roulé. Un peu trop long les manches, puisqu'elles lui tombent sur les mains tout comme son pantalon dépasse sur ses pieds. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffé et je pourrais croire qu'il vient de se lever s'il n'y avait pas cette lueur de terreur au fond de ses yeux noir, il ne me regarde pas.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il tourne enfin son regard vers moi. Un léger soupir passe ses lèves et il répond d'un air parfaitement calme.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?

\- On a entendu hurler.

Il ne répond pas et regarde derrière moi.

\- Et vous pensez tout de suite que c'est moi par ce que ?

\- Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans le couloir, et tout le monde se demandais d'où ça venait.

Je me retourne vers Magnus, revenue du dit couloir, alors que Baku croise les bras sur son torse et s'appuie sur son épaule droite contre le chambranle de la porte. Magnus claque des doigts. Trois tasses apparaissent sur la table basse et il nous fait signe de venir s'asseoir. Bakuryu nous observe un moment avant de décroiser les bras et venir se poser sur le canapé. Ses deux pieds posés sur le bord, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Magnus s'assoit le dos contre l'accoudoir de droite, une jambe replier sous ses fesses, l'autre normalement au bord, son pied au sol. Il donne une tasse à Baku. Je m'assois normalement le long de l'accoudoir de gauche, légèrement tourner vers eux, et prend la mienne. Il est vraiment mignon avec son pyjama trop grand et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

On boit notre chocolat en silence pendant quelques minutes. Bakuryu a attendu qu'ont boivent une gorgée du notre avant de toucher au sien. Ce garçon est extrêmement méfiant. On l'observe tous les deux alors qu'il boit sans un bruit. Il semble tendu, il doit se douter de ce qu'on va lui demander. Alec repose finalement sa tasse et se lance.

\- Pourquoi as-tu hurlé comme ça ? ne dis pas que ce n'est pas toi. J'ai vu ton regard.

Il ferme les yeux et finit de boire sa tasse. Je sirote la mienne et les regarde en silence.

\- J'ai simplement fais un stupide cauchemar.

\- Pourquoi stupide ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

Son ton monte, il est sur la défensive. Ça n'augure rien de bon. Je peux voir la lutte interne de mon nephilim. Il veut savoir et l'aider. Mais il ne veut pas non plus le pousser.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux nous demander. Et évite de t'enfermer. Ou laisse un double des clés. On ne sait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose.

\- Et vous ? vous laissez un double ?

Sa question est agressive. Il est bien trop sur la défensive à mon gout. Je repose ma tasse et répond calmement à la place d'Alec.

\- Oui, on laisse un double là. Et tu devrais y laisser le tiens. On n'y touchera pas, c'est juste au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Je montre une boite ou j'ai mis le double de nos clés en arrivant. Bakuryu se lève et va laver sa tasse sans rien dire. Il semblerait que sous son apparence calme ce cache un caractère bien tremper. Pour ce qui est des clés, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. On n'en a pas besoin pour ouvrir la porte en cas de besoin.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Quand il finit de laver sa tasse et ce retourne vers nous la terreur que j'ai aperçus au fond de son regard n'est plus visible, elle a complètement disparut. C'est un maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions.

\- Ce sera tout ?

\- Oui

Que voulez-vous que l'on dise de plus. On s'est rencontré depuis le matin. C'est compliquer pour le moment. On doit d'abord apprendre à ce connaitre plus. Bakuryu n'ajoute rien et retourne dans sa chambre, et on entend distinctement le cliquetis de la serrure. Je retiens un soupir alors que Magnus débarrasse nos tasses en claquant des doigts.

\- Je crois qu'on va avoir du boulot chéri.

J'acquiesce en réponse. Avec Magnus on a eu notre lot de problème depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Entre son passé et le mien, mon problème d'acceptation de mon orientation sexuel et les traumatismes du passé que nous avions respectivement. Ce fut un long, très long chemin. Mais l'autre était toujours là pour aider le premier à se relever.

Le regard de Bakuryu me rappelle le mien à l'époque où je me réveillais toutes les nuits en criant. J'avais alors demandé à Magnus un sort pour insonorisé ma chambre. Mon excuse ? Et bien j'ai eu du mal à lui en fournir une sans avoir à lui parler du vrai problème. Et Magnus n'est certainement pas stupide, il avait vite compris que je mentais.

Mais je m'égard. Cette histoire est pour une autre fois.

Retournons dormir. On risque d'avoir une longue journée demain.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Je retourne m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Laisser une clef, Je ne vois pas pourquoi. L'un a ses runes et l'autre la magie. S'ils voulaient entrer, ils le pourraient.

Mais j'ai un plus gros problème… Mes cauchemars… je n'aurais même pas réussi à passer la première nuit. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment je vais bien réussir à leur dissimulé la vérité. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir.

Je soupir et retourne m'asseoir contre ma tête de lit. Je laisse ma tête retomber contre le mur. Je ne peux pas retourner dormir et risquer un autre cauchemar… Mon regard se porte vers la fenêtre. J'aurais dû refuser de venir ici… Mais rester au japon n'était vraiment pas une meilleure solution. J'attrape mon sac et m'occupe en lisant. J'ai des années d'apprentissage à rattraper. Autant occupé cette nuit utilement.

* * *

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Je me réveil avant mon Alarme, un bruit m'a tirer du sommeil. Je me retourne vers mon réveil et vois que j'ai une bonne demi-heure d'avance. Je grogne et m'étire en faisant bien attention à ne pas éborgner mon sorcier dans la manœuvre. Je m'extirpe de ses bras et me lève.

En sortant je vois d'où le bruit vient. La cuisine. Bakuryu est assis au comptoir avec un verre de jus d'orange et caresse Président miaou. Le chat de Magnus et bien sûr il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul chez lui.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Président se laisse caresser de la sorte. Il est étendu sur le dos et ronronne bruyamment alors que le petit blond lui gratte le ventre. Président est du genre à ne pas se laisser caresser par n'importe qui. Il a son petit caractère monsieur. Et encore moins sur le ventre.

Il est à peine six heure trente. Et Bakuryu est déjà habiller.

\- Bonjour.

Il tourne son regarde vers moi avant de me rendre mon salut. Des cernes son visiblent sous ces yeux, mais je ne dis rien. Je travers le salon et vais préparer une cafetière de café. Un matin sans café, c'est un mauvais matin. Je sors trois tasses, sucre, lait, cuillères. Le tout sur le mode automatique.

\- Je ne bois pas de café.

Je redresse mon regard encore un peu ensommeillé vers lui. Et oui, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis absolument pas du matin. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage, un autre apparaît sur le mien en retour. Je recommence à discuter avec Bakuryu en buvant mon premier café. Je n'ai pas besoin de me précipiter sous la douche Maintenant. Mes chers frères et sœurs ne sont pas là pour prendre toute l'eau chaude. J'irai réveiller Magnus après.

L'ambiance est calme. Notre discussion et quelque peu, comment dire, silencieuse. Je sirote mon café alors que lui finit son jus de fruit.

Je ne suis pas du genre social et on est tous deux renfermé. Mais je tente de prendre sur moi, et essaie de lancer une conversation.

\- Est-ce que tu as une âme sœur ?

C'est ce moment que choisi Magnus pour ce lever, cheveux tout ébouriffé, yeux bouffit de sommeil, et nu. Je ne me gêne pas pour le regarder, une petite rougeur sur mes joues, avant de rire doucement. Bakuryu qui tourne la tête au moment où Magnus entre dans la pièce prit une adorable couleur rouge vif sur tout son visage. Il détourna alors rapidement le regard pour le fixer sur le plan de travail devant lui. Ais-je déjà dis combien il est mignon quand il rougie ? Bon soyons indulgent et épargnons le, le pauvre.

\- Mags, enfile au moins un caleçon, on n'est pas seul.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Je me réveil à cause de se stupide appareil appeler réveil. Un claquement de doigt et le silence revient. Je soupir et me tourne pour enlacer mon adorable nephilim et profité d'un doux réveil mais je me retrouver face à une place vide et froide. Un grognement passe mes lèvres. La journée commence mal. Je m'étire en baillant avant de me lever. S'il n'est pas là, il est forcément dans la cuisine à boire son café.

Je me lève et ne prend même pas la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas pudique et si je peux faire rougir Alexander c'est encore mieux.

J'ouvre la porte et passe dans l'espace à vivre. Je n'avais par contre pas prévue de trouver Bakuryu assis au comptoir en train de caresser mon chat. Petit traitre tien. Tu te laisses caresser maintenant ? Et sur le ventre en plus. Je tourne mon regard sur mon superbe nephilim. La petite rougeur que j'aime tant fait son apparition sur ses pommettes et le doux son de son rire vient à mes oreilles.

Voilà un meilleur début de journée. Encore mieux quand je vois la même rougeur apparaitre sur les joues du petit blond qui détourne instantanément son regard de mon sublime corps. Il faut dire ce qui est.

\- Mags, enfile au moins un caleçon, on n'est pas seul.

Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de les taquiner plus. Je claque des doigts et un bas de pyjama en satin, rouge apparait sur mes hanches

\- Cette couleur devrait être assortie avec vos joues mes chéris.

Je vais me servir un café un peu plus réveillé. Alors que leurs deux visages se colorent un peu plus. Oui c'est décidément bien mieux pour un début de journée.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Magnus semble maintenant un peu plus réveiller. Il n'y a que deux choses qui peuvent le sortir efficacement du sommeil après le café : Un bon bain chaud avec mousse et huile essentiel, ou le sexe. En l'occurrence là, taquiner Bakuryu et surement moi par la même occasion, sont suffisant pour le tirer de son état de somnolence. Je retourne mon attention vers Baku et repose ma question ignoré un peu plus tôt.

\- J'en ai une.

\- Ah oui ? et c'est qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Et vous ? vous êtes liés ?

\- Oui, ensemble.

Magnus montre son bras après avoir reposé sa tasse. Bakuryu regarde attentivement le tatouage avant de remonter son regard sur mon torse et ce posé sur le mien, sous ma clavicule. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment là-dedans, je sais pour les marques sur les liés, mais c'est tout.

\- La marque apparaît sur les âmes sœur, et ce n'est pas une simple marque. Un vrai lien ce créer entre les deux. Et des capacités propres à chaque couple se développent.

\- En fait il peut y avoir plus de deux personnes concernées.

Lui répondis alors mon sorcier.

\- Ah oui ?

Je me charge de répondre à celle-là, alors que Magnus va se préparer pour la journée. Il doit passer par sa routine de beauté.

\- Oui, en faites, les soulmate peuvent être deux ou trois. Trois membres, c'est des Tiers. Les trois on la marque. Magnus et moi on en a un, on ne sait pas qui c'est. Pas encore.

\- Comment vous savez que vous en avez un ?

\- Au moment où il est arrivé, une violente brûlure nous a pris au niveau de la marque et elle a muté. A la base on n'avait pas la spirale sous les yeux de chat et la flèche.

\- Comment vous allez trouver le troisième ? et si c'est une fille ?

\- Et bien je suppose que c'est un garçon, Magnus et bisexuel, mais moi je suis Gay, à 100%. Et pour le trouver, on va se fier à nos instincts et surtout essayer de trouver la marque.

\- Comment vous saurez que ce n'est pas une personne qui s'est fait tatouer pour vous leurrer ?

Je souris à cette question. Il y a des moyens via la marque pour savoir si elle est vrai ou non.

\- Quand tu trouveras ta soulmate tu sauras.

Magnus revient parmi nous à ce moment, un peu plus habiller, et je pars à mon tour dans la salle de bain. On doit retourner au gymnase pour huit heures.

* * *

On arrive en un peu en avance. Les groupes Izzi, max et Jem sont déjà là. Je rejoins mes frères et sœur alors que la rose saute littéralement sur le mini blond qui râle. Apparemment les groupes formés s'entendent bien. Les jumeaux arrivent avec Jace et Tessa. La pauvre semble blasée. Jace et Akio ont le même sourire arrogant sur les lèvres alors que Sanzo semble compatir pour Tessa. Les groupes arrivent petit à petit et la conversation part sur le hurlement de cette nuit. Ni Magnus ni moi ne trahison Bakuryu, mais au vue des regards échanger entre eux, et des petites phrases en japonais, le reste du groupe nippon doit être au courant.

Bakuryu est plus froid que la veille. Alors qu'Akio semble s'agacer des réactions du petit blond. Sanzo essaie de tempérer son frère et Chomei place une ou deux reparti cinglante entre les engueulades des deux premiers. Kyoko finit par couper court à la conversation entre les garçons et Bakuryu s'éloigne du groupe. Ses yeux noirs reflètent son énervement. Décidément, il a l'air d'avoir un sacré petit caractère sous son apparence calme.

Notre professeur arrive et on va se changer dans les vestiaires. Une animation constante est présente dans le groupe principalement alimenté par les querelles Jace/Simon. Le groupe de japonais a repris leurs conversations et Akio met l'ambiance avec Jiro maintenant. Bakuryu lui, c'est renfermer et mis en retrait. Je sens que cette journée va encore être animée.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en dite vous?**

 **Les modification rendent mieux?**

 **Personnellement je trouve ça bien mieux.**

 **Après, je n'ai pas voulu trop modifié mes chapitre pour deux raison : 1 la flemme de tous réécrire oui c'est pas une bonne raison je sais ^^"**

 **et 2, je ne veux pas trop changer l'histoire. j'ai peur que si je change trop de chose elle rende moins bien.**

 **Voilà voilà ^-^**

 **J'espère** **que ça vous a plus.**


	6. 006 Duels et terreur

**Modification du chapitre 6 terminé**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Duels et terreur**

 _ **PDV Alec**_

On est tous en tenue, en cercle, dans le même ordre que la veille à écouter les instructions de notre professeur. Encore une journée sport, cette première semaine va être consacrée à divers activités de groupe pour qu'on apprenne à relativement bien se connaître. Que les japonais puissent prendre leurs marques et s'adapter au décalage horaire. Car ils ont beau être de bonne humeur, on peut voir sur tous leur visages les marques de fatigue. Ils ont dû avoir du mal à dormir et maintenant ils ont surement envie d'y aller.

Les bracelets sont de nouveau distribués et nous sortons direction la première épreuve.

Encore un nouveau parcourt. Il est appelé la toile d'araignée, il y a des cordes tendu dans tous les sens et un objet à l'autre bout. On doit traverser la toile en touchant le moins possible les cordes, récupérer l'objet et revenir le plus rapidement possible. C'est une compétition individuelle. Et on va être chronométré. Chaque contact avec les cordes rajoute dix seconde au chrono.

Cette première épreuve remet l'humeur au beau fixe. Tout le monde s'amuse et rit aux difficultés de chacun, et les compétitions de la veuille se remette en place. Will VS Chomei. Izzi VS Kyoko, et bien sur Jace VS Bakuryu, même si Max est aussi en compétition avec lui. Tout comme Akio y est avec eux trois. Tout le monde s'en tire pas trop mal, sauf Simon qui finit par s'emmêler dans les cordes et se retrouve disqualifier, tout le monde a bien rigolé alors que Raphael c'est dévouer pour le sortir du pétrin, non sans râler après l' « idiota »

Jace a mis un point d'honneur à en toucher le moins possible. Touché une seule fois pour aller chercher l'objet, seulement au retour, Bakuryu lui fait une petite remarque provocatrice quand il retouche une corde. Et là c'est la fin. Il touche une corde pratiquement à chaque fois alors que Bakuryu et Akio le charrient.

Akio ne fait pas beaucoup mieux sauf que c'est Jace et Max qui le provoque. Étonnamment Bakuryu le charrie avec eux aidé par son jumeau. Max ce débrouille un peu mieux qu'eux en touchant que trois fois les cordes, Mais comme la veille Bakuryu passe et lui travers avec une souplesse et une aisance telle qu'on a l'impression que c'est d'une facilité enfantine. Il revient avec l'objet et n'a absolument pas toucher une seule corde. Son sourire provocateur dirigé droit vers Jace qui renvoie son sourire avec un tic nerveux. Jace est agacé et en même temps excité.

Évidement Bakuryu est passé juste avant moi. Je soupir et me prépare mentalement. L'agilité n'est absolument pas mon point fort, surtout pas privé de mes runes. Je commence le parcourt et me retrouve à toucher presque à chaque mouvement une corde. Ma taille ne m'aide absolument pas. Mais je ne peux m'en servir comme excuse. Magnus légèrement plus grand que moi à traverser et à toucher les cordes moins de dix fois. Ma maladresse elle par contre peut être mise en cause.

J'échappe de peu à l'élimination et me retrouve au bas du classement juste devant ce cher Simon. C'est l'humiliation. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir d'embarra devant les moqueries de mes amis. Bakuryu coupe court à leur boutade en proposant de passer à l'épreuve suivante. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit mon sorcier excentrique qui vienne à ma rescousse mais il semblerait que ce cher Bakuryu l'ait devancé. Je lui souris alors qu'il tourne le dos et passe devant.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

On part pour la seconde épreuve. On s'éloigne du gymnase direction dans la forêt, qu'on travers pour arriver aux collines rocheuses. Une fois sur place, l'objet qu'on a récupéré est placé au sommet et on va devoir escalader. Nous sorcier aurons le droit de retirer nos bracelets quand ce ne sera pas notre tour, pour assurer la sécurité de ceux qui seront en train de grimper. La paroi rocheuse doit faire une bonne trentaine de mètres de haut et on n'a que nos corps uniquement pour grimper. Comme pour l'épreuve précédente, on sera chronométré.

La compétition reprend de plus belle et on peut passer par plusieurs cette fois ci.

La matinée ce déroule dans cette même ambiance bonne enfant. L'escalade fut remporter par Jace qui n'a pas pu ce retenir de narguer Bakuryu. Ce dernier semble complètement s'en battre les c… réaction qui mis les nerfs à notre blondinet international et qui provoqua l'hilarité d'une bonne parti du groupe. Isabelle et Max charriant leur frère adoptif alors que Clary ne le plaint absolument pas, sous le regard protecteur de leur frère ainé. Raphael et moi sommes dans notre propre petite compétition, ont est rejoint par Jem, Chomei, Will et Jiro. Malheureusement, même sans leur runes, les nephilim reste naturellement plus fort physiquement et apparemment Jiro et Chomei ne sont pas mauvais non plus. Notre petit classement interne nous donne Chomei en première place. Will à grimper plus vite mais Chomei avait un bonne avantage avec la précédente épreuve. Ils sont talonnés par Jem puis Jiro. Viens ensuite Raphael et moi.

Masamune se retrouve un peu hors groupe, ce n'est pas qu'il est mauvais, il semble juste ne pas apprécier la compétition sportif.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Dernière épreuve avant d'être libérer pour aller manger. On retourne vers la piscine et le prof met en place une planche de la largeur d'un pied, traversant d'un bord à l'autre le bassin, sur le côté le moins large. Deux bâtons, avec à chaque extrémité de grosse mousses, sont placé de chaque côté de la piscine. C'est un duel, deux d'entre nous se place sur la planche, en équilibre face à face, et on a le droit de se servir uniquement du bâton pour faire tomber son adversaire à l'eau.

C'est encore un duel japonais VS américain. Donc tous les américains ne participeront pas. Magnus déclare forfait rapidement, on connaît tous son aversion de l'eau à cause de son beau-père qui a tenté de le noyer quand il était encore qu'un enfant. Du coter japonais, une conversation animer c'est engager autour de notre petit blondinet. Apparemment lui aussi n'aime pas l'eau. Il a quand même sauté par-dessus cette même piscine hier pour ne pas avoir à nager. Mais son aversion est-elle lier à une mauvaise expérience comme Magnus ? Ou est-elle dut à son espèce qui nous est toujours inconnue ? Il faut que j'en reparle ce midi. Lancer un genre de jeu pour trouver ce qu'il est.

Finalement les filles commencent encore en première. Izzi prend son bâton est monte sur la planche doucement, elle reste agile même sans ses runes. Mais il semblerait que Kyoko le soit aussi, elle ce place avec une bel aisance face à ma sœur. Elles prennent chacune leur bâtons à deux mains devant elles et ce jauge du regard. Le départ est donner et on voie Kyoko avancer vers Izzi comme si elle glisse sur la planche. Ma sœur recule pour éviter le coup et vacille, Kyoko lance un second coup et Izzi évite à nouveau. La jeune beta est offensive et apparemment doté d'un bon équilibre. Elle arrive rapidement à faire tomber Isabelle à l'eau sans avoir vacillé une seule fois. Sa première victoire sur Izzi. Un grand sourire prend place sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle saute en levant les bras, criant de joie suite à sa victoire. Ses couettes rose montant est descendent au même rythme que son corps lui donnant un air enfantin. Elle ne tombe même pas à l'eau en ratterrissant sur la planche. Elle descend et donne sa place à Fuyu. Le même genre de scénario se déroule avec Clary sauf que la rousse tombe directement à la suite de la première tentative de Fuyu.

Deux zéro pour les japonais.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce genre d'épreuve est facile pour eux et qu'on va se prendre une racler phénoménal. Ils sont agiles. Duo suivant, Jiro VS Raphael. Le vampire a surement une meilleure chance. Jiro écrase sa cigarette, et ce fait engueulé par le prof qui vient seulement de le remarquer alors que c'est au moins la troisième depuis le début de la matinée. Il prend son bâton, se fichant royalement de ce que lui dis l'adulte, et se place face à Raphael. Le vampire ne vacille pas au mouvement de la planche. Ce combat va être un peu plus équilibré.

Les deux garçons se toisent du regard. On est tous absorbé dans le duel de regard entre les deux garçons, chacun y va de ces petits commentaires et des paris sont lancés. Raphael attaque finalement. Jiro recule assez pour esquiver, mais le vampire se retrouve à se casser la gueule tout seul sans que son adversaire n'ai rien à faire. Un réflexe le fais ce rattraper au jeune japonais et l'embarquer avec lui dans l'eau. Un silence suit le bruit de contact des deux corps entrant dans l'eau. Finalement un fou rire prend une bonne parti du groupe alors que les deux ressorts la tête de l'eau, le japonais foudroyant le latino du regard. Un autre duel débute entre les deux. En fait ils ont tous les deux cet air froid et blasé naturel.

La victoire fut donner à Jiro et le duel suivant ce mis en place alors que certain rit encore de la maladresse du vampire.

(Magnus) - Heureusement qu'on ne comptait pas sur toi pour remonter le score.

(Raphael) - Dis celui qui ne va même pas tenter sa chance.

(Magnus) - Ma coiffure n'aime vraiment pas l'eau, ni mon maquillage.

(Raphael) - Vous en êtes ou avec votre recherche ?

Je détourne mon attention de leur conversation et regard Max ce placer face à Masamune, notre première victoire. Les paris sont relancés et chacun vote pour son camarade. Étonnent que nos amis japonais vote pour leur camarade, il n'est pas le meilleur sportif.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

J'encourage Raphael. Je sais qu'il a ses chances dans ce genre d'épreuve. Mais je me rends compte rapidement que j'ai peut-être été un peu trop enthousiaste. Je vois comme au ralenti son pied glissé sur le bord. Son regard d'un naturel froid se dilaté et le choc se peint sur les traits de son visage. Dans un réflexe naturel il se rattrape à l'épaule du pauvre Jiro et l'entraîne avec lui dans l'eau.

Les deux garçons s'affrontent une nouvelle fois du regard alors que tout le monde se met à rire et charrie Raphael. Ce dernier les envoie chier avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Ne me mouille pas.

Mon presque frère siffle et je décide de continuer à le charrier un peu. Juste pour le plaisir de le faire râler.

\- Heureusement qu'on ne comptait pas sur toi pour remonter le score.

\- Dis celui qui ne va même pas tenter sa chance.

\- Ma coiffure n'aime vraiment pas l'eau, ni mon maquillage.

Mon ami change de sujet alors que je souris.

\- Vous en êtes ou avec votre recherche ?

\- On n'a absolument pas avancé. On a passé la soirée à faire connaissance avec notre petit blondinet.

\- Comment il est ?

\- Ça promet d'être mouvementé avec lui. Il semble calme en apparence. Mais je pense qu'il y a plus que ça. Il est compliqué. Et toi avec Jiro ?

\- Ce gars la passe tout son temps une cigarette à la bouche. Il n'est pas très bavard. on a appris qu'il a un frère plus âgé, et qu'il fait partie d'une ancienne famille. A part ça pas grand-chose.

Je tourne mon attention vers Ragnor cette fois.

\- Et toi mon vieille ami ?

\- J'ai un second gamin tout aussi fan de Manga et jeux vidéo. On a passé la soirée à jouer a Monster hunter ultimate 4.

\- D'accord ! compris. Ne part pas sur ce sujet s'il te plaît.

Ragnor rit alors qu'on tourne notre attention sur le match en court.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Max et Masamune prennent place sur la planche. Max attaque directement après le top départ. Il envoie un coup de bâton horizontalement, destiner aux côtes du vert, Mais ce dernier s'accroupie avec une rapidité qui nous surprend tous. Il balance son bâton dans le même mouvement que mon frère mais droit dans ses chevilles, ce dernier tombe en arrière et fait un parfait plat avec son dos. On se fait littéralement laminer, même Masamune viens de nous battre.

(Fuyu) - Ce n'est pas par ce que Mune préfère lire que ça veut forcément dire qu'il est mauvais.

(Kyoko) - Il est même bon quand il veut bien ce donner un peu la peine.

(Jem) - On en a deux trois comme ça aussi.

(Will) - C'est mon tour ! Chomei en face !

Jace se moque gentiment de Max au bord de la piscine et lui tend la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Alors que Masamune viens se rassoir près des filles. Faut qu'on gagne tous les matches restant pour avoir le droit à une égalité. Et ce n'est pas franchement pas gagner d'avance. Ce ne sont pas les meilleurs qui sont déjà passé.

Japonais 4 – Américains 0

Chomei sourit devant l'enthousiasme d'Hérondal et monte de son côté de la planche. Le top est donner et on a enfin le droit à un beau duel. Les deux Mâle attaquent et parent les coups de l'autre. Chomei semble plus à l'aise que Will, mais ce dernier attaque plus farouchement. Le duelle dur plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne s'envoie mutuellement à l'eau. Égalité. On a encore une chance. Il nous reste les jumeaux et cutise. Le petit nom qu'Izzi donne à Bakuryu. Apparemment les filles sont d'accord sur le fait qu'il est Mignon adorable, kawaï comme disent les japonaise et Cute par les américaines. En même temps tout le monde lui fais remarquer. Il est mignon et il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise. Sa moue dans ces moments aggrave son cas. Bref revenons-en au prochain combat.

Sanzo VS Jem. Deux forces calmes. Ils se mettent en place et attende patiemment. Un Très Long moment passe comme ça sans que rien ne se passe. Akio baille assis la tête poser sur sa main, le coude sur ces genoux. Alors que Jace commence à perdre patience, son duel n'est pas encore passer. Et il veut y aller. Le mien non plus d'ailleurs. Je vais surement me retrouver face à Akio, Jace va encore vouloir affronter Bakuryu.

Ce dernier et assis à côté d'Akio, une jambe tendue, l'autre replié, le pied à plat à côté de son genou, ses mains également à plat au sol en arrière de son dos. Il regard les duels avec une moue ennuyé sur le visage. Ai-je besoin de préciser encore qu'il est adorable avec cette bouille ? Ce côté mignon perpétuelle doit être lié à son espèce. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai dû arracher mon regard de la vision qu'il offre. Quand il n'est pas mignon, il est sexy, surtout quand il provoque Jace. J'ai dû m'excuser un bon nombre de fois auprès de Magnus qui me répond à chaque fois avec un sourire compatissant. Il semblerait que lui aussi ai un petit problème avec le petit blond. Est-ce bizarre qu'aucun de nous ne ressente de jalousie ? Si je n'avais pas déjà épié discrètement Bakuryu dans les vestiaires, j'aurais pensé qu'il est peut être notre tiers, mais même si je n'ai pas vue la totalité de son corps, je n'ai vue aucun signe de la marque. Et en en parlant ce matin, il n'a pas bronché devant notre marque, alors que s'il avait la même on aurais vu une réaction, hors il n'a même pas cillé. Et puis il n'a pas l'air d'être attiré par la gente masculine.

Je soupir et observe le duel Sanzo / Jem qui n'a pas bouger d'un iota. Bon sang, ce n'est que du sport, ne jouer pas comme si votre vie en dépend. En plus on n'ira pas manger tant que l'épreuve ne sera pas terminer. Et je meurs de faim ! Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que le match a commencés.

(Bakuryu) - tu ne veux pas sortir une de tes remarques à la con Akio ? Ça les fera peut-être bouger.

(Akio) - bas, je ne vois pas quoi dire… attend comment ça une de mes remarques à la con ?!

Bakuryu ricane à la réaction du rouge et le provoque du regard.

(Bakuryu) - c'est vrai…

(Akio) - ne finit pas cette phrase Yami si tu ne veux pas me vexer.

Akio plisse les yeux menaçant. Bakuryu allait surement répliquer une petite boutade pas très agréable pour le rouge. Notre attention est attirée vers le match qui commence enfin. C'est tout aussi ridicule qu'avec Raphael. Tout ce temps pour ça. Les deux adversaires se sont attaqués en même temps, et ce sont vautré alors qu'ils esquivaient le coup. Coup qu'ils n'ont au final pas si bien esquivé. Akio pouffe alors que Bakuryu cache son sourire derrière sa main, aillant poser son coude sur son genoux replier. Sanzo foudroie les deux garçons en sortant de l'eau. Akio se met à rire à gorge déployé, alors que son frère roule des yeux devant le comportement de son jumeau. Jem de son côté subit les boutades de Will. Jace s'apprête monte sur la planche pour son combat alors qu'Akio se met en face.

(Akio) - désoler vieux, mais ce Tour ci c'est moi. Si tu veux Bakuryu laisse la place

(Jace) - surement pas, laisse t'a placé au minus.

(Bakuryu) - Le minus t'emmerde blondie !

Répond ce dernier énervé. Apparemment sa taille est un sujet aussi sensible que son adorable bouille.

Le prof intervient et leur ordonne de commencer le duel. Bakuryu ricane de la réaction de Jace plus que contrarier de s'être vue retirer son adversaire. Ce combat et le plus équilibré auquel ont ai assisté. Akio semble moins agile que les autres japonais, ce qui ne veux pas dire qu'il ne l'es pas du tout. Il arrive quand même à faire des sauts. Mais il doit reprendre son équilibre à l'atterrissage. Jace et dans le même style, les deux se valent en équilibre et en puissance. Mais Jace est formé au combat, ce qui lui permet de désarmer Akio. Ce dernier a un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et attrape le bâton de Jace lors du prochain coup. S'en suis un genre de jeu de la corde entre les deux. Aller Jace ne me laisse pas responsable de la seul victoire des américains, je me retrouve contre le roi de l'agilité moi, et je suis loin de l'être bordel !

Finalement les deux tombes à l'eau, mais Jace à comme Jiro remporter le match. Enfin une victoire pour nous ! On n'est pas complètement humilier. Bon par contre on n'a pas fini d'entendre Jace ce vanter… Misère.

Finalement qu'il se soit retrouver face à Akio nous fais une victoire. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en aurait eu une sinon. Je récupère le bâton de Jace et vais me placer. Bakuryu fait de même face à moi. Son regard est moins brillant qu'en temps normale, ses yeux son vitreux, comme creux. Il a son bâton dans sa main droite, les yeux river sur l'eau. J'attends patiemment qu'il redresse son regard sur moi. Son regard passant sans cesse de l'eau à mes mains et au bâton qu'elle tienne. Jamais son regard ne monte plus haute. Le top du match est lancé, mais j'ai l'impression que si je l'attaque quelque chose de mauvais va se passer. Son visage et fermer et son corps crisper. Je regarde finalement ces amis japonais ils le surveillent tous. Leurs visage son tendu, et aucune remarques ou boutade ne lui est dite. Je retourne mon attention sur le petit blond, je ne vois plus ses yeux, cacher sous ses cheveux. Son corps tremble légèrement, surement pas assez pour qu'ils le voient du bord, mais je le sens à travers les vibrations de la planche.

Je me rapproche de lui, il a un mouvement de recul. J'ai de nouveau ce besoin d'aller le serrer dans mes bras et de le protéger du monde. Je tente encore une approche, il se crispe un peu plus et recule encore. Finalement je lâche mon bâton et me laisse tomber dans l'eau. La victoire lui est accorder, je nage jusque devant lui. Ses yeux sont complètement vide. Ils sont comme mort. Je lui parle doucement. Lui dis que le match est finit. Son regard croise le mien et semble revenir à la vie, la peur visible au fond de ses prunelles. Il lâche le bâton et fuit littéralement l'endroit sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir.


	7. 007 Recherche et Provocation

**Et voici la modification du Chapitre 7 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Recherche et Provocation**

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Magnus ce lève et me fait signe qu'il s'en occupe avant de courir à la suite de Bakuryu. Je nage vers le bord et sort de l'eau alors qu'on est tous convier à rejoindre les vestiaires et ce changer.

J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui peux effrayer Bakuryu comme ça, vu sa réaction et la peur dans ses yeux, je peux dire que cette phobie de l'eau n'est pas dû à son espèce, ou sinon seulement en parti. Il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose. Mais quoi ? On rejoint les vestiaires, et le groupe de japonais refuse de nous éclairer sur le comportement du petit blond. Mais moi je veux des réponses bordel !

En arrivant au vestiaire, je me sèche et me change dans des vêtements secs. Je récupère le sac de Magnus mais aussi celui de Bakuryu. Je préviens mes frères de ne pas m'attendre pour manger et file sans attendre de réponses.

Je récupère mon téléphone dans mon sac et appelle Magnus, tout en marchant. Contrairement à moi Magnus ne ce gène pas pour garder son téléphone pendant les cours de sport, mais pour une fois je crois que je ne vais pas le lui reprocher. Le bip sonne à peine une fois qu'il décroche déjà. Il est essoufflé.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Alec tourne son regard vers moi et je peux voir la même inquiétude que je ressens dans son regard. Le comportement de Bakuryu sur cette planche n'est pas normal. Je me lève et lui fais signe que je m'en occupe et part à la poursuite de Bakuryu. Cette terreur dans ses yeux, je la connais bien. J'ai la même quand je dois entrer dans une grande étendue d'eau. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il a surement du passer pas loin de la noyade par le passé.

En m'élançant à sa poursuite, je le voyais encore, mais il est très rapide. Et malin en plus. Il s'est diriger vers une zone peupler, et maintenant je ne le vois plus. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le récupère et décroche.

\- Il m'a largué.

\- Endurant en plus d'être rapide. Ou es-tu ?

\- Près du self. Il a réussi à me perdre avec la foule.

\- J'arrive.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Je raccroche et rejoint rapidement Magnus, lui est facile à trouver. Il est le seul à briller dans la foule. Il est debout sur un des bancs des tables de piquenique, à observer la foule. Contrairement à nous Bakuryu n'est pas facilement repérable. Il est minuscule et peux aisément se faufiler entre les élèves. Seule avantage, ses cheveux blonds. Ils ne sont pas si nombreux à avoir cette couleur dans cette école.

\- Je vais passer nous chercher un truc à manger au self. Tu me tiens au courant si tu le trouve.

J'acquiesce alors qu'il descend souplement de sa table. Il me prend son sac et me remercie. Il file vers le self. Il aurait pu invoquer un truc à manger, mais c'est contre le règlement de l'établissement. Pas que cela l'aurais dérangé, mais il sait que moi oui, alors il fait l'effort au moins quand je suis là. Je décide de sortir ma stèle, et m'applique une rune, elle accrue mes sens. Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur une fois la douleur passer et reporte mon regard sur la foule, maintenant je peux distinguer nettement chaque visage, même ceux à des centaines de mètres. Je scanne la foule, visage par visage. Éliminent au fur et à mesure les gens. Il n'est pas dans la foule dehors. Pas ici du moins. J'espère qu'il n'a pas quitté l'école.

J'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête. C'est la deuxième fois que je vois la peur, la douleur dans ses yeux. Le reste du temps il le cache bien. Il est soit calme, soit provocateur et joueur. Je continue ma recherche et parcourt l'école de manière méthodique, envoyant un message à Magnus sur chaque endroit vérifier.

Je n'arrive à le trouver nulle part. Magnus me rejoint une bonne heure plus tard et me donne un sandwich. Je le prends et le glisse dans mon sac.

\- J'ai demandé aux autres s'ils ont une idée du genre d'endroits où il aurait pu se cacher. Ils ont conseillé de vérifier les toits. Apparemment il aime se cacher dans les hauteurs. Ils m'ont aussi souhaité bon courage. Il semblerait que quand il disparaît comme ça on peut passer des jours à le chercher.

\- On a plus qu'à faire le tour des toits de l'école.

On se met tous les deux en routes, on décide de rester ensemble cette fois. On fait le tour des toits de tous les bâtiments, un par un. On cherche dans les endroits les plus farfelus, les plus petites cachettes. On passe plus de deux heures à le chercher comme ça, mais on ne trouve pas le moindre signe de sa présence ou qu'il est passé dans le coin. Rien. Nada !

On décide d'étendre nos recherches dans la forêt adjacente et vers la colline ou on a fait notre épreuve d'escalade.

On passe entre les arbres, et Magnus ce sert de sa magie pour scanner la zone. On y passe le reste de l'après-midi. Mais une fois encore, on ne le trouve pas.

On a passé toute l'école au peigne fin, mais aucun signe de lui. Nos amis ce sont mis à chercher avec nous quand les cours sont finit, mais ça n'a pas été plus fructueux pour autant.

On finit par rentré. On débat pour savoir par ou on va commencer les recherches. En arrivant devant notre porte de chambre on se fige tous les deux et on se regarde, on peut entendre de la musique.

Magnus ne s'embête pas à sortir sa clé et ouvre la porte en claquant des doigts.

On entre et on le voit. Il est là, dans la cuisine, et apparemment il prépare le repas, tranquillement, comme si de rien était. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais ça sent rudement bon. Il y a deux couverts de placer sur l'îlot ouvrant la cuisine sur le petit salon. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait entendus.

Je referme la porte doucement. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment agir. Je regarde Magnus. Il est rentré et dépose son sac avant d'aller s'assoir. Bakuryu relève la tête seulement à ce moment-là. Aucun des deux ne dis un mot. Ils se regardent un petit moment, et finalement Bakuryu rebaisse les yeux sur sa préparation.

Je dépose les deux sacs et vais moi aussi m'asseoir. Un silence inconfortable prend place. Seule la musique de Bakuryu reste. C'est assez relaxant comme son.

J'ai une envie contradictoire de l'interroger et en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'on va ce faire envoyer sur les roses. Et sans douceur, si jamais on ose poser les questions.

Bakuryu finit par poser un plat devant nous et se retourne face à l'évier. Il commence à faire la vaisselle toujours sans rien dire. Aucun de nous ne bouge. Est-ce qu'il compte sauter le repas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce plat ? Et puis, on a passé l'après-midi à le rechercher alors qu'apparemment il était ici !

\- C'est du Yakisoba.

Je relève la tête et vois Bakuryu nous regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Yakisoba ?

\- Ce sont juste des nouilles sautées, sauce okonomiyaki. Du bœuf et des légumes.

Magnus sourit et lui répond.

\- Ça a l'air bon.

Il prend alors les baguettes mis à côté de nos couverts traditionnels et goûte le plat. Il se sert très bien des baguettes. Bakuryu lui hausse les épaules et finit sa vaisselle avant de se retourne et s'appuyer contre l'évier nonchalamment, ses mains de chaque côté de ses reins, sur le rebord. Je le regarde encore un peu avant de prendre ma fourchette et goûter aussi son plat. C'est différent, pas mauvais.

\- C'est bon.

\- Merci.

Il répond sur un ton neutre. Comme souvent.

Je finis par poser la question. On a quand même passé l'après-midi à le chercher ! oui je me répète et alors ?!

\- Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé comme ça?

Il tourne son regard onyx sur moi. C'est à ce moment que je m'en rends compte. Le petit blond, qui est mignon peu importe ce qu'il fait. Que les filles du groupe passe leur temps à dire combien il est choux et le taquine sans cesse à cause de sa bouille adorable. Lui donne des petits noms cuties, chibi. C'est à ce moment que je l'ai vu. Ses yeux noirs d'encre n'ont absolument aucune émotion visible. Une froideur glaciaire. Et malgré qu'il ne soit qu'au grade de beta, un frisson me parcours l'échine. Bakuryu est dangereux. Encore plus de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, et un soudain besoin de le soumettre me prend aux tripes. Qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Peu de beta me font réagir comme ça, il est même le premier. Je ne ressens presque jamais le besoin de les soumettre. Je m'exhorte à me calmer, mais je ne peux pas baisser les yeux.

Une main se pose sur mon bras alors que Bakuryu semble remarquer ce qui ce passe et tourne le regard ce qui me permet de baisser le regard sur la main de Magnus. Je relève mon regard vers lui. Il sait. Je reprends mon repas alors que Bakuryu répond finalement à ma question.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

\- Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé ?

Bakuryu tourne ses magnifiques yeux noirs et plonge dans ceux, tout aussi beau, mais bleu d'Alec. Les deux s'affrontent du regard et une tension commence à monter entre eux. Bakuryu a son regard qui ce durci, il semble en conflit avec lui-même et en même temps son regard me donne envie d'aller vers lui et le soumettre. Je retourne mon regard sur Alec. Il a dû mal à se contrôler. Si je ne fais rien il pourrait faire une bêtise. Je pose ma main sur son bras afin de l'apaiser. Cela semble fonctionner. Du moins un peu. Nos regards se croisent à leur tour. Il sait que je Sais comment il se sent. Et je le comprends. Bakuryu est différent. Et je vais devoir découvrir en quoi. Avant qu'Alec ne perde le contrôle sur ses instincts. Ou pire, que moi je le perde. Je peux voir Bakuryu finalement baisser le regard avant de répondre.

\- J'avais besoin de m'éloigner.

Alec redresse la tête face à lui, la bouche pleine de nouille japonaise. Bakuryu n'est pas stupide, il sait parfaitement réagir en fonction des instincts de ceux face à lui. Comment faire pour ne pas les provoquer ou justement bien les provoquer sans franchir la ligne de non-retour.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Bakuryu semble lire la question dans mes yeux et enchaîne.

\- Je ne tiens pas à provoquer t'es instincts d'alpha, mais la raison ne vous regarde pas.

Ho vraiment ? Ça commence à faire beaucoup de choses qui ne nous regardent pas. Et plus on me cache des choses plus j'ai envie de savoir. Je décide d'enquêter sur autre chose, je me souviens bien du tourment dans ses orbes ténébreuses, alors qu'il était figé sur cette planche. Je vais devoir choisir soigneusement mes approches et commencer par les questions qui ne le font pas réagir si violemment.

\- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ho, mauvaise réponse, Alexander va te couver comme une mère poule si tu ne prends pas soin de toi.

Bakuryu hausse un sourcil alors qu'il croise les bras sur son torse, sans bouger de sa place.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. J'y arrive très bien moi-même.

\- Alors mange

\- Sinon quoi ?

Il ne va pas me provoquer encore ? Je sens qu'il va mettre mes nerfs à rudes épreuves. Je ferme les yeux et me force au calme. Un vrai rebelle devant l'autorité, il sait vraiment très bien comment rester à la limite, juste ce qu'il faut de provocation pour agacer voir énerver son interlocuteur, mais juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse l'attaquer. Pour peux qu'il ait un peu de retenue. Normalement je suis habituer aux rebelles, avec Jace, Izzi et même Max, mais lui… c'est différent. Je repose ma fourchette et me lève. Je vais me placer devant lui, et baisse ma tête pour le regarder dans les yeux alors que lui relève juste ces yeux.

\- Mange.

J'ai utilisé mon autorité d'alpha dans mon ton. On s'affronte du regard, sont regard sondant le miens, surement à la recherche du niveau de la menace que je représente.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

\- Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé ?

Je redresse mon regard vers yeux bleu. Ce gars a un regard époustouflant. Bon ne montre pas d'émotions. Reste calme. Je ne dois pas me laisser impressionner par ces Alphas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et ça ne va certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui. Alexander semble voir le danger que je peux représenter. Je vois cette petite lueur passer dans son regard. Et ça fait mal. Comme à chaque fois.

La lueur disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparu et laisse place à autre chose. Un frisson me parcourt le dos alors qu'une aura de dominance l'entour. Il n'a pas usurpé son statut d'Alpha. Je ne dois pas flancher. Mais je dois détourner son attention. Ça pourrait mal finir et ils ne doivent surtout pas savoir ce que je suis.

Magnus pose sa main sur le bras d'Alec cela semble le calmer. Je détourne alors mon regard. Il se métrise suffisamment pour ne pas me sauter dessus maintenant. Je réponds à sa question. J'aurais pu le faire avant, mais je dois leur faire comprendre que même s'ils sont des Alphas, je ne leur suis pas soumis.

\- J'avais besoin de m'éloigner

Je ne mens pas. Quand j'ai vue toute cette eau… et lui, si grand, immense face à moi… Prêt à se battre… même si ce n'était qu'un jeu. Je me suis senti minuscule, faible… Des Flash me sont revenus et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mon esprit était submergé. C'est seulement quand j'ai vu ses yeux si bleus, briller d'inquiétude, que j'ai pu sortir de ma transe. Mon esprit c'est mis a tourné pour trouver un excuse alors que je ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard du sien.

Rien ne m'est venu. Je commençais à me sentir oppresser par toute cette eau autour de moi. Et se silence. Et leur regards… tous braquer sur moi… ça m'a rappelé ces jours-là… je ne pouvais pas faire face… j'avais besoin de partir, il la fallait à tout prix. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je me sentais oppresser.

J'ai donc rompu le contact entre nos regards et filer sans leurs laisser le temps de réagir. Je voulais être seul.

Je ressors une nouvelle fois de mes pensé. Je dois vraiment arrêter de plonger dans ma propre tête comme ça. Je rencontre une nouvelle fois ses yeux saphir et il me coupe encore une fois le souffle. Sanzo a lui aussi les yeux bleus. Mais ils sont différents. Ceux de Sanzo reflet le calme de l'eau. Ceux d'Alec, il semble briller de vie. Il veut savoir pourquoi. On peut tout lire dans son regard. Mais il est hors de question que je parle de ça. Je dois rester distant. Ne pas créer de relation avec eux. Même pas la moindre petite amitié.

\- Je ne tiens pas à provoquer t'es instincts d'alpha, mais la raison ne vous regarde pas.

Diverse émotions passent sur son visage. Je ne dis rien et attend. Finalement quand il ouvre la bouche je suis surpris. Je pensais qu'il allait insister un peu plus, mais non.

\- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

Bon ce n'est pas vraiment mieux comme sujet. Je n'ai pas envie de manger. Le décalage n'est pas encore fait.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ho, mauvaise réponse, Alexander va te couver comme une mère poule si tu ne prends pas soin de toi.

J'hausse un sourcil en croisent les bras sur mon torse, sans bouger de ma place. Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. J'y arrive très bien moi-même.

\- Alors mange

\- Sinon quoi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le provoquer. Cette sensation est grisante. J'aime provoqué en générale. L'agacement des gens, la frustration dans leurs regards. Voir les Alphas contenir leur instinct face à un simple béta. L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines quand je ressens leur aura émané d'eux. Ce besoin qu'ils ont de me soumettre. Par ce qu'ils sont des dominant. Cette sensation est juste exquise.

Le problème avec Alec c'est que je ressens ce besoin de me soumettre. Et c'est encore plus grisant. Mais hors de question de céder à mes instincts. Jamais je ne me soumettrais à qui que ce soit. Plutôt mourir !

Il ferme les yeux. Je le sens combattre ce besoin qu'il a de me faire obéir. Il inspire et expire doucement. J'en frissonne encore une fois. Merde c'est agréable. Je me retiens de fermer les yeux a mon tour.

Il rouvre les yeux et repose sa fourchette. Il vient se placer juste devant moi et baisse la tête. Son torse frôle le mien. Je relève ma tête complètement pour croisé son regard. Son aura est encore plus grande. Merde. Contrôle-toi Baku. Je sens son odeur se dégager et s'ajouter à son aura de dominance.

\- Mange.

Toute son autorité d'alpha se laisse entendre dans sa voix. J'en frissonne violemment. Merde c'est trop bon. Je m'efforce à garder mon regard face au sien. Il est dangereux lui aussi. Je dégluti, Il est temps d'arrêter la provoque.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Finalement Bakuryu soupir, il décroise ses bras et se sort une assiette avant de s'asseoir face à Magnus au comptoir. Il se sert et me lance un regard provocateur.

\- Content ?

\- Pas tant que ce ne sera pas dans ton estomac.

Misère, avec un caractère pareil je vais en baver. Et moi qui pensais avoir hérité du petit calme du groupe… On dirait bien que je me suis fourvoyé. Magnus a son sourire amusé aux lèvres, je grogne, retourne m'asseoir et reprend mon repas. Bakuryu prend mes baguettes et commence à manger doucement. Un confortable silence s'installe, Magnus a son coude posé sur le comptoir et sa tête appuyé sur sa main, penché, à nous regarder. Evidemment ça l'amuse lui.

Une fois mon assiette finit, je bois un grand verre d'eau, je cherche comment réengager la conversation sans le braquer plus. Mais je ne suis pas douer dans ce domaine, et rien ne me viens. Finalement je le regard finir de manger son assiette en silence. Je reprendrais mon enquête quand le petit rebelle sera calmé.


	8. 008 Rébellion et instinct de soumission

**Chapitre 8 également modifié**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Rébellion et instinct de soumission**

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Une bonne semaine après la fuite de Bakuryu. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres incidents notoires. Il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et ce réveil à chaque fois en hurlant. J'ai lancé un sort sur notre dortoir afin de ne plus déranger les autres, mais je refuse catégoriquement d'isoler la chambre de Bakuryu. Même si cela nous réveil nous aussi toutes les nuits. Si j'isole sa chambre, on n'entendra plus. Et il sera complètement seul. Et ça c'est hors de question.

On a pris l'habitude de se retrouver tous les trois dans le salon, à la suite de ses cauchemars. Comme la première fois. Et on boit à chaque fois des chocolats chaud ou un thé pour Alexander et moi. Bakuryu semble en amour avec le lait et le chocolat lui. On discute d'autres choses que les cauchemars du petit blond. Sinon il se braque systématiquement. Et je temporise les problèmes relationnels entre eux. Alec a un problème de dominance mais qu'avec lui. Et Bakuryu et un peu trop provocateur, j'ai l'impression que sa l'amuse.

On a également terminé la semaine d'épreuve et d'intégration. Elle fut très animée. Plus les jours passait et plus les groupes se formait. Les affinités de chacun se sont développées. Demain sera la première journée de cour. Alec nous envoie d'ailleurs au lit en voyant l'heure tardive. Bakuryu va dans sa chambre sans broncher alors qu'un sourire vicieux prend place sur mes lèvres. Alec frissonne avant de filer dans notre chambre. Je ris doucement et le suis.

* * *

 _ **PDV Alec**_

 _Je suis à genoux dans mon lit. Mon corps bouillonne alors que je dévore le cou d'un garçon plus petit que moi. Ses bras sont attachés l'un à l'autre au niveau des poignets avec un foulard de Magnus, relevés au-dessus de lui, enrouler autour de ma nuque. Sa tête penchée sur le côté, me donnant un meilleur accès à sa peau. Ses petits gémissements sont une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Mes mains tenant Ses hanches, gardant son cul presser contre mon érection douloureuse. Je roule des hanches me frottant entre ses fesses. Magnus et là aussi. Egalement à genou, mais devant lui. Il sourit avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Une de ses mains au-dessus de la mienne, sur la marque de tiers du garçon. Elle est sur sa hanche droite. L'autre main de Magnus caresse son torse tirant lui aussi d'innombrable gémissement de sa gorge. Magnus et tout autant exciter que moi. Il descend ses lèvres sur le torse du plus petit et use de sa langue experte sur ses mamelons. Il rejette sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule, en gémissant plus fort. J'en profite pour remonter ma bouche le long de sa gorge jusque sous son oreille. Magnus le torture un moment avant de continuer son chemin plus bas. Sa langue jouant dans son nombril. Avant de les descendre encore un peu et de lécher la pointe de son sexe. Un gémissement plus aigu et encore plus sexy s'échappe des lèvres de la petite merveille dans mes bras. Magnus le prends alors entièrement dans sa bouche et le suce avec tout son savoir-faire. Le plus jeune se met à trembler dans mes bras alors qu'une délicieuse odeur me monte au nez. Il s'auto-lubrifie. Un nouvelle vague de chaleur se disperse dans mon ventre alors que mon sexe pulse contre ses fesses. Je me décolle un peu et glisse ma main droite entre nous, glissant le long de sa peau jusqu'à atteindre son trou humide. Je mords alors son oreille alors qu'il pleurniche de plaisir. Je glisse aisément deux doigts en lui. Son cul est déjà largement lubrifier et détendu pour nous. Je rentre tous de même deux autres doigts en lui. Cherchant ce point particulier, tout en le détendant davantage. L'odeur et de plus en plus enivrant et j'ai bien du mal à ne pas le pénétrer sauvagement et le marquer comme mien jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit gonfler de ma semence. Il cri, et de ce que j'en vois, jouit dans la bouche de Magnus. Mais cela ne suffit pas à contenter un petit oméga comme lui. Non, il a besoin de beaucoup plus. Magnus se redresse et déplie les jambes du garçon. Il les écarte indécemment en les relèvent le long du corps du plus petit, exposant son trou à sa vue. J'y retire mes doigts et regard Magnus entrer en lui alors qu'il gémit, le « nœud » de Magnus entre sans problème. Mais il n'entre pas plus. Il laisse les jambes du garçon ce reposé sur ces épaules alors qu'il le soulève assez pour que je puisse moi aussi me placer entre ses jambes. Mon sexe et douloureux. Je le prends en main et le place à l'entrée du garçon, je me glisse doucement en lui, rejoignant Magnus dans cet antre délicieux. On se glisse alors en lui, complètement, en descendant ses hanches doucement. Je sens le sexe de notre sorcier pulser contre le mien. C'est le paradis. Le garçon cris de plaisir. Son dos se cambre. Remplis ainsi, on ne peut que toucher sa prostate. Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma nuque. On commence alors à le faire monter et descendre sur nos sexes en le soulevant par les hanches. Le garçon mouille un peu plu. Son odeur nous fait perdre la tête on accélère alors le mouvement. La chambre se remplie de nos gémissements et grognement de plaisir ainsi que des cris d'extase que pousse le petit joyau dans nos mains._

Je me réveil en sueur et mon sexe douloureusement dresser entre mes jambes. Merde. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de rêve. Je soupir et regarde l'heure je dois me lever. J'ignore donc le problème et m'habille avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Je me réveil en sursaut. En sueur et paniqué. Je mets, comme à chaque fois, un bon moment à me remettre. Je n'ai pas du crier cette fois, aucun des deux gars n'est à ma porte. En même temps c'est le deuxième cette nuit. Je regard l'heure trois heure dix-huit. Je soupir et m'assoie contre l'angle de la tête du lit et du mur. Je replie mes jambes contre moi. Encercle mes genoux de mes bras et cache ma tête dedans.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Bakuryu est déjà près, assis au comptoir à boire son lait, comme tous les matins. Président Miaou prêt de lui a profité de caresses. C'est bizarre qu'avec tout le lait qu'il boit il reste si petit. Je vais prendre mon café et vais me préparer en silence. Les matins sont généralement calmes. Surtout quand comme celui-ci, Magnus ne se lève pas en même temps que nous, il n'est pas là pour nous embarrasser avec des remarques plus ou moins osé.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je suis prêt et on sort tous les deux du dortoir. On commence la journée en douceur avec le cours d'américain.

Je conduis Bakuryu à travers les couloirs et on va s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle. Jem nous rejoint rapidement avec Chomei et ils s'installent devant nous. En temps normal Jem se met à côté de moi mais on va devoir changer nos petites habitudes.

On bavarde tranquillement tous les trois, Bakuryu restent calme à côté, en attendent l'arrivée de notre professeur.

La journée de cour se déroule dans le calme, Bakuryu n'a absolument pas usurpé sa réputation de génie. Il a même contredire notre professeur de math lorsqu'il nous expliquait une équation, et un débat a été lancer entre eux, ça nous a passé la moitié du cours et au final Bakuryu avait raison. Evidement il a aussi usé de beaucoup de provocation.

Le midi on l'a passé avec Max, Masamune et Jace ainsi que les jumeaux. Nos horaires ne nous permettent pas forcement de nous réunir tous et personnellement cela m'arrange. J'aime mes amis, mais le groupe commence à être vraiment grand et je n'aime pas vraiment le monde.

Finalement, en fin de journée, je propose à Bakuryu d'aller faire nos devoirs à la bibliothèque. Je fais toujours ça et c'est toujours là que Magnus viens me chercher. Il accepte et je le conduit dans cette partie du bâtiment que je préfère. On se met à une table et chacun commence à faire son travail. Sans surprise, alors que je suis seulement à la moitié de ma rédaction d'américain, Bakuryu remballe ses affaires et va flâner dans les rayons. C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai pas vue écrire sa rédaction. Je reprends mon écriture quand il vient s'assoir en face de moi avec un livre. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant le titre. Est-ce qu'il lit réellement ce genre de livre ? C'est pourtant un livre de sorcellerie, il n'intéresse que les sorciers… Je garde mon visage baissé sur ma feuille mais ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Il a posé le livre sur la table, la couverture de fin face à lui, il a ses mains dans ces poches et est appuyer nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise à observer les autres élèves présent. Mais je peux voir que son visage en apparence serein semble quelque peu stresser.

Une question me vient alors en tête. Est-ce qu'il sait lire l'américain ? Après tout il prend son livre à l'envers, dans le même sens qu'ils le font au japon, je ne l'ai pas vue écrire sa rédaction, s'il ne sait pas lire notre langue, il ne sait surement pas l'écrire non plus.

Il tourne finalement son regard sur moi et hausse un sourcil. Je redresse la tête et l'observe aussi. Je vais certainement le vexer si je pose la question. Finalement, comme à chaque fois, il ne pousse pas mes instincts et détourne le regard. Il attrape son livre et l'ouvre à une page quelconque. Je reprends mon écrit un petit moment, mais la curiosité l'emporte sur ma concentration et je relève de nouveau mon regard vers lui. Je reste discret et effectivement il tourne sa page dans le mauvais sens. Il fait semblent. Pourquoi ? Je repose mon stylo et me redresse sur ma chaise. Je le regarde un moment et il finit par lever les yeux vers moi. Il ne dit toujours rien, et je ne vois que ces yeux par-dessus son livre. Je me lance.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- C'est ce que tu viens de faire.

Un tic me prend à l'œil. Il m'agace. Je ferme les yeux et inspire. On se calme.

\- Alors répond-y.

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

Re tic à l'œil. Zen Alec, zen. Tout le monde te reconnaît pour ton calme et ta patience. Sert-t'en. Il rebaisse ses yeux sur son livre.

\- Ton livre est intéressent.

Il me répond d'un simple hum.

\- Ça parle de quoi ?

\- Si tu veux le lire je te le passe après.

\- Et bien je ne vois pas ce que je ferais avec, propose le plutôt à Magnus.

Je le vois relever à nouveau ses yeux vers moi. Une lueur agacer brille au fond de ses pupilles obsidienne.

\- Et en passant, tu le lit à l'envers.

Je vois une rougeur apparaître sous ses yeux, sur la petite partie de peau que je peux apercevoir par-dessus le livre. Il le referme d'un mouvement sec et me demande sur un ton froid et quelque peu énerver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lightwood ? Tu n'as pas des devoirs à finir ?

\- Je me demandais comment tu as fait pour finir une disserte de cinq pages en plus de tous nos autres devoir alors que je ne l'ai toujours pas finit. L'américain est ma langue natale. Si il y a une matière ou je dois être meilleur que toi c'est bien celle-là.

Il inspire soulevant sa poitrine dans la manœuvre et soupir fortement avant de détourner son attention sur les gens autour.

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? ce ne sont pas t'es affaires.

\- En fait si, tu es sous ma responsabilité. C'est mon rôle de t'aider dans mon pays

\- Je m'efforce à ne pas te créer de problème, alors arrête de chercher la petite bête ou je pourrais jouer les ados rebelle et turbulent.

\- Rebelle tu l'es déjà. Dernière question réponds sincèrement et si tu le veux encore, je te ficherais la paie.

Il me jauge du regard avant d'acquiescer.

\- Est-ce que tu sais lire et écrire en américain ?

Bingo ! Son regard se durci alors qu'il sert les lèvres. Je peux voir tout son corps se tendre alors que si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort. Il plaque son livre sur la table avec un bruit sourd. L'attention se tourne vers nous, et j'ai de nouveau se besoin de le soumettre. Je ne lâche pas son regard alors qu'il me répond encore plus froidement

\- Est alors quoi ? tu vas te moquer ? rigoler ? essayer de me rabaisser ?

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante la ? Toute son attitude est sur la défensive. Est-ce qu'il aurait l'habitude d'être traité de la sorte ? Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais cela ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ?

\- Par ce que c'est méchant et inutile.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer du regard. Cette conversation n'a pas tourné comme je l'imaginais. Maintenant que j'y repense, il est toujours sur la défensive. Même quand il est provocateur ou pendant nos conversation du soir. Il détourne toujours l'attention de sur lui, et est prêt à mordre si on le force un peu trop à parler de sa personne.

\- je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

Il hausse un sourcil ses bras maintenant croisé sur son torse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu demandes en échange ?

\- Rien.

Un petit son moqueur passe ses lèvres alors qu'il détourne encore le regard observant autour encore avant de revenir sur moi.

\- Y'a toujours quelque chose, tôt ou tard, tu me rappelleras que tu m'as aidé et me demandera quelque chose pour compenser.

\- C'est bien mal me connaitre. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

\- Tout le monde est comme ça !

Plusieurs regards se tournent vers nous suite à son éclat. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense comme ça ? C'est vexent de savoir qu'il m'estime si peut, et en même temps qu'il pense de cette façon m'inquiète. L'énigme Bakuryu s'épaissie de jour en jour. Plus je cherche à le comprendre et plus de question s'ajoute à celle qui ne trouvent pas de réponse.

\- Chut. On est dans la bibliothèque. Calme-toi.

\- Tss

Je le regarde encore et finit par laisser un soupir franchir mes lèvres. Je me lève.

\- Je dois me trouver un livre ou deux si tu veux il y a une section de livre en langue étranger au fond là-bas.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Alec m'emmène à la bibliothèque. Apparemment il apprécie faire ses devoirs là-bas. Moi je m'en fiche. En arrivant on attaque chacun nos devoir. Je termine rapidement les matières scientifiques. Et part chercher un livre histoire de faire semblant d'être occupé. Je ne regarde même pas le livre que je choisi. Plonger dans mes pensées. Je retourne m'asseoir avec nonchalance. Les mains dans mes poches. J'ignore le regard d'Alec qui fait des allers-retours sur moi et observe plutôt mon environnement. Je scanne la pièce du regard. Mémorisant absolument tout ce que je vois. Je fais ça absolument partout où je vais. Connaitre l'endroit où on est peut nous sauver la vie en cas de danger. Ça m'a déjà été utile par le passé.

Je prends mon livre dans un geste automatique et l'ouvre à une page quelconque. Je ne regarde même pas les mots. De toute façon je ne sais pas lire leurs langues. J'ai quelque base, j'arrive d'ailleurs à lire, lentement. Mais l'écriture c'est autre chose. J'ai du mal à former leur alphabet. Nos Kanji se forment de barre et de boucles. Le leur est étrange. Mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai sur l'esprit.

Je sens le regard d'Alec toujours sur moi. Je décide de tourner mon attention sur lui. Ça me changera les idées. J'hausse un sourcil. Il redresse alors sa tête. J'attends qu'il parle. Il a toujours des questions. Ce gars-là est extrêmement curieux. Et étrangement il est aussi réserver. Il ne pousse jamais trop quand je me braque. Sa dominance et là. Et ce frisson caractéristique me parcourt les veines. J'attends un peu avant de détourner le regard. Je dois être plus subtil ici. Je cache alors la majeure partie de mon visage derrière mon livre. Alors qu'il parle enfin.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- C'est ce que tu viens de faire.

Je réponds du tac au tac. Un tic nerveux apparaît à son œil. Je retiens un sourire. Je sais que je l'agace. Il ferme les yeux. Il fait ça à chaque fois qu'il veut garder son calme. Le jeu peut commencer.

\- Alors répond-y.

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

Re tic. Je souris derrière mon livre. C'est trop facile. Je rebaisse mon regard sur mon livre. Attendant la suite.

\- Ton livre est intéressent.

\- hum.

Tiens. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il continue ses questions.

\- Ça parle de quoi ?

\- Si tu veux le lire je te le passe après.

\- Et bien je ne vois pas ce que je ferais avec, propose le plutôt à Magnus.

Je relève à nouveau mes yeux sur lui. Là il commence à m'agacer. Pourquoi il part sur ce sujet précisément ? Il ne peut pas savoir.

\- Et en passant, tu le lit à l'envers.

Je me sens rougir. Merde ! Je referme mon livre d'un mouvement sec, le faisant claquer et foudroie mon voisin du regard. Il faut que je le détourne de ce sujet. Hors de question de lui donner un sujet de moquerie sur moi. Je ne peux pas lui donner des armes pour m'humilier. Je lui parle alors froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lightwood ? Tu n'as pas des devoirs à finir ?

\- Je me demandais comment tu as fait pour finir une disserte de cinq pages en plus de tous nos autres devoir alors que je ne l'ai toujours pas finit. L'américain est ma langue natale. Si il y a une matière ou je dois être meilleur que toi c'est bien celle-là.

J'inspire fortement soulevant sensiblement ma poitrine dans la manœuvre et soupir fortement avant de détourner mon attention sur les gens autour de nous.

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? ce ne sont pas t'es affaires.

\- En fait si, tu es sous ma responsabilité. C'est mon rôle de t'aider dans mon pays

\- Je m'efforce à ne pas te créer de problème justement, alors arrête de chercher la petite bête ou je pourrais jouer les ados rebelle et turbulent.

\- Rebelle tu l'es déjà. Dernière question réponds sincèrement et si tu le veux encore, je te ficherais la paie.

Pas faut. Je le jauge du regard avant d'acquiescer. Qu'on en finisse.

\- Est-ce que tu sais lire et écrire en américain ?

Merde ! Mon regard se durci, je sers les lèvres. Tout mon corps se tendre. Comment a-t-il compris ça si facilement ! Je plaque mon livre sur la table avec un bruit sourd. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout. Je refuse de subir encore des humiliations ! Son aura d'alpha s'élève et son odeur avec. Il veut me soumettre. Mais cette fois je ne joue pas Lightwood. Il ne lâche pas mon regard une seul second. Il sait. Ça ne sert à rien de nier. Je lui réponds avec une grande froideur

\- Est alors quoi ? tu vas te moquer ? rigoler ? essayer de me rabaisser ?

Ma réplique semble le choquer, mais moi je m'en fiche. Je ne serais pas un jouer dans vos mains ! Hors de question que ça recommence.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais cela ?

Pourquoi ? Mais pour le plaisir d'humilier. Pour se sentir puissant sur les autres bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te priverais de ça !?

\- Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ?

\- Par ce que c'est méchant et inutile.

Quoi ? Il est sérieux ? Non Baku... Ne baisse pas ta garde. C'est une ruse pour mieux te piégé… mais jusque-là il a toujours été…gentils non ?

\- je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

J'hausse un sourcil et croise mes bras sur mon torse en protection. Le voilà donc le piège. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander en échange ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu demandes en échange ?

\- Rien.

Un petit son moqueur s'échappe de me lèvres. Je retourne mon regard une nouvelle fois sur la pièce. Rien ? Mon cul ! Tout le monde veut toujours quelque chose. Je dois clore cette conversation.

\- Y'a toujours quelque chose, tôt ou tard, tu me rappelleras que tu m'as aidé et me demandera quelque chose pour compenser.

\- C'est bien mal me connaitre. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

\- Tout le monde est comme ça !

Putain arrête de me prendre pour un con !

\- Chut. On est dans la bibliothèque. Calme-toi.

Je n'en ai rien à foutre bordel ! Reste calme. Ne montre pas tes émotions.

\- Tss

Il soupir avant de se levé. Enfin.

\- Je dois me trouver un livre ou deux si tu veux il y a une section de livre en langue étranger au fond là-bas.

Il me montre une direction et part dans l'autre. Il n'a pas insisté plus. Aucune menace n'est arrivé. Il ne s'est pas moquer… Je ne le comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Je lui montre la direction de la section avant de partir à la recherche des ouvrages qui m'intéresse. Je sens son regard me suivre. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus dans sa ligne de mire. Je trouve rapidement l'ouvrage que je cherchais en priorité, c'est un assez vieux rouleau, oui un rouleau, l'un des premiers en langue américain et parlant des créatures obscures des pays orientaux. Je trouve ensuite la suite de mon roman et un autre sur le japon en générale, leurs croyances, leurs style de vie, leurs culture et traditions. Je retourne à ma place avec mes livres et les mets dans mon sac, ici pas besoin de passer devant la bibliothécaire. C'est elle aussi une sorcière et je peux vous garantir qu'elle sait ou sont tous les livres de l'établissement. Bakuryu revient également avec un livre dans sa langue cette fois. Et il m'ignore complètement. Je reprends alors mes devoirs ou je les avais laissés.

On passe encore bien une heure comme ça, dans un silence froid et pesant. C'est dans cette ambiance que Magnus nous rejoint.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Ma journée de cours fut intensive et éreintent. En sortant de ma dernière leçon je file directement vers la bibliothèque. J'espère que cette première journée, sans que je ne sois là entre eux, c'est bien passé. J'entre et vais directement vers Alec. Il se met toujours dans le même coin. Vers cette fenêtre avec vue sur les jardins arrière. Quand j'arrive prêt des deux garçons je peux sentir une tension. Evidemment, je ne suis pas là pour faire tampon. Je retiens un soupir. Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir dégénérer au moins.

J'hausse un sourcil. Ils sont chacun plongé dans leur lecture ignorant l'autre, il ne semble pas avoir remarqué mon arrivé…

\- Ambiance studieuse à ce que je vois.

Bakuryu M'ignore et Alec retiens visiblement un grognement. Et bien qu'elle atmosphère chaleureuse. Avec ce genre d'ambiance, je dois les sortir d'ici avant de faire exploser la tension.

\- Bon… vous avez finit ici ? on peut y aller ? je ne me vois pas faire ce genre de duel.

\- Trop intellectuelle pour toi ?

Le regarde d'Alec ce durci sous le coup de la colère. Bakuryu et bien hargneux aujourd'hui.

\- C'est surtout que j'ai mieux à faire que perdre mon temps en futilité.

Ma remarque est aussi valable pour Alec. Il est normalement bien plus mature dans ses réactions. Je ris en voyant qu'Alec a compris et il fait la moue. Il referme son livre et on quitte finalement la bibliothèque.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Arriver à notre dortoir l'ambiance ne se réchauffe pas, Bakuryu finit par aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je me retrouve seul avec Magnus et lui explique notre petite interaction. Je ne fais pas de secret envers Magnus, cela nous a valu assez de désagréments dans le passé.

Bakuryu ne ressort pas quand c'est l'heure de manger. Le diner est prêt. On a décidé de toujours diner ensemble, garder une ambiance convivial. C'est un peu louper là. Je me prépare à aller chercher le petit rebelle, mais Magnus me devance. Je ne dis rien et le laisse y aller. Il frappe à la porte et attend une réponse. Rien ne viens alors il frappe à nouveau.

\- Bakuryu ? on mange.

Il attend encore, finalement on entend un bruit, mais absolument aucun son de déplacement. Aucun bruit de pas. La porte s'ouvre sur le petit blond. Magnus lui sourit chaleureusement. Bakuryu détourne le regard avec une mine renfrogné absolument .RABLE. Ils viennent s'asseoir avec moi à table sans que Bakuryu ne dise rien. Le repas ce passe relativement bien. Magnus arrive à lancer une conversation civilisé entre nous trois.

Bakuryu est moins sur la défensive que plus tôt. On débarrasse. Chacun a son rôle. Ce soir je lave alors que Bakuryu essuie, Magnus s'étant occupé de préparer le repas.

Finalement on finit par se poser devant une des émissions que Magnus affection particulièrement, un de ces trucs de mode. L'ambiance se détend sensiblement et Bakuryu c'est finalement endormis sur l'accoudoir du canapé alors que je me suis endormis sur Magnus de l'autre côté.


	9. Premières révélations

**Chapitre 9 également modifier**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Premières révélations**

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Pratiquement deux semaines se sont écoulées. On est à deux jours du weekend.

Masamune et Max parle tout le temps ensemble sur la culture japonaise, mais surtout sur les mangas, anime.

Jiro est plus avec Raphael et Will. Malgré leur centre d'intérêt différent, leur tempérament s'adapte parfaitement les uns aux autres.

Kyoko et Izzi se sont découvertes une grande amitié et aime à s'allier pour habiller Bakuryu, le pauvre arrivait déjà pas à se débarrasser de son amie aux cheveux rose alors maintenant que ma sœur et avec… il est foutu.

Akio et Jace sont devenue à la fois de grands amis pour faire des conneries et en même temps de grand rivaux. Jace a finalement laissé couler avec Bakuryu même si il reste de temps en temps des petites rivalités.

Sanzo est plus calme et est généralement avec Jem et Chomei à parler musique apparemment.

Fuyu reste avec Clary. La jeune japonais aimant le dessin, Mais dans un autre genre que Clary. Je ne suis pas un expert.

Finalement les groupes ont été plutôt bien composés. Et Bakuryu reste en retrait quand l'un de ses camarades japonais ne le traine pas dans son groupe. Il est solitaire.

Le défi dont j'ai eu l'idée pour trouver l'espèce de Bakuryu a été lancé. J'ai d'ailleurs étudié en long en large, en travers et dans tous les sens possible les diverses manuelles de la bibliothèque que j'ai pu trouver, mais je ne trouve pas ce qu'il est. Et je peux vous garantir que c'est frustrant.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Je retiens un soupir. Pourquoi ce genre de connerie n'arrive qu'à moi ? je ne peux pas les laisser trouver ce que je suis. Ils n'ont pas fini de se moquer de moi si ça arrive…

(Izzi) - on va classifier ses différentes aptitudes ! On trouvera plus facilement

(Max) - Agile, rapide

(Simon) - son caractère compte ?

(Jace) - provocateur, minuscule, rebelle.

(Bakuryu) - je t'emmerde blondie.

(Kyoko) - il serait plus sympas si tu le cherchais moins aussi Jace.

(Izzi) - Mignon ! On ne peut pas être tout le temps adorable comme ça sans l'avoir dans ces gènes !

(Bakuryu) - je ne suis pas mignon !

Je me renfrogne à cette remarque attirant un sourire sur la plupart des visages. Sérieusement il sont chiant. Je ne _veux_ pas être Mignon !

(Izzi) - Baku, en affirmant ne pas l'être avec cette tête aussi .RABLE, tu ne fais que confirmer mes dires.

Je râle de mon côté, les bras croisé d'un air boudeur alors que l'énumération de mes aptitudes continue. Alec sourit et me donne une de ses brique de lait chocolaté fournit avec une paille. Je tourne mon regard vers le lait. Je me retiens à grande penne de sourire. Mes yeux brillent surement devant la boisson. Mais ce truc c'est juste le saint Graal ! Je la lui prend sans rien dire, le plus calmement possible.

Max sort un gros livre de son sac. Alors que son frère aîné hausse un sourcil. Il ne l'aurais pas lu celui-là ?

(Max) - bien alors une créature agile, rapide et mignonne. Des yeux noir et pas très grande. Je ne suis pas sûr que tous ces critères soient du à son espèce.

(Magnus) - et bien commençons par faire un tri. Il y a différente « catégorie » de créature obscure. Celles qui se transforment, les hybrides, celles dites magique, les « élémentaire » et les autres.

(Clary) - quand tu dis élémentaire tu veux dire quoi ?

(Magnus) - je parle de ceux, comme les jumeaux ou Jiro, qui ont un maîtrise bien précise d'un élément, mais pas forcément un des cinq éléments de base.

(Simon) - on peut aussi exclure les créatures exclusivement nocturne, il a l'aire d'aimer le soleil.

(Izzi) - c'est vrai qu'il se met tout le temps au soleil. T'es une fleur ?

Izzi rit à sa déclaration alors que Moi, qui suis effectivement exposer aux rayons solaires, a une mine horrifié sur le visage. Non mais elle est cinglée ?! Une fleur, n'importe quoi !

(Bakuryu) - t'es malade ? Moi qui pensais que blondi était le seul fou parmi vous.

(Jace) - hey !

(Izzi) - On est tous un peu fou

(Bakuryu) - pour certains ce n'est pas qu'un peu.

(Magnus) - exclut la fleur.

(Max) - moi j'opterais plus pour une créature élémentaire ou transformiste.

(Bakuryu) - pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant ?

(Alec) - la curiosité. Tu en es pas dépourvue je te signal.

(Bakuryu) - la curiosité a tué le chat.

(Magnus) - est là satisfaction l'a ramené.

Une autre petite moue se forme sur mon visage alors qu'ils continuent de faire des propositions. Avec un peu de chance ils vont trouver l'autre moitié. Et comme ils ne savent pas que je suis un demi ils ne chercheront pas l'autre.

(Alec) - pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on sache ?

(Jace) - surement qu'il est une créature ridicule

Cet idiot ce mais à rire. Si tu savais combien tu es proche de la vérité…

(Izzi) - ou alors une créature du sexe.

Un silence suit la déclaration d'Izzi, Je me sens rougir à sa déclaration.

(Izzi) - vraiment ?

(Bakuryu) - bien sûr que non !

(Max) - tes joues sont rouges.

Izzi se penche sur le livre de Max.

(Akio) - bas au moins sur cette voie ils ne trouveront pas l'autre parti.

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Akio je vais te tuer ! Ça y est, il m'a énervé. Je me relève et lui met une droite derrière la tête.

(Bakuryu) - urusai baka ! (t'as gueule idiot)

(Alec) - l'autre parti ?

(Sanzo) - y a des fois ou tu devrais tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler Aki.

(Bakuryu) - rien n'écoutez pas cet idiot.

(Magnus) - tu es un demi ?

(Bakuryu) - techniquement on l'est tous. Tu es mi humain mi démon. Ils sont mi humain mi ange.

C'est ça Baku. Ils ne sont pas tous stupides. Ils ne vont pas marcher.

(Magnus) - c'est le pedigree de nos espèces mais un demi c'est comme notre Tessa, mis sorcière mi nephilim.

(Tessa) - ne m'incluez pas dans votre enquête.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour la première fois, assis sur le banc, adosser contre Jem à lire un livre.

(Bakuryu) - moi non plus.

(Izzi) - l'enquête est sur toi Bakuryu

(Bakuryu) - sérieusement, ça changera quoi que vous sachiez ce que je suis ?

(Alec) - ça arrêtera de me torturer l'esprit.

(Max) - Yami. Clan ancestral. Ils sont les gardiens de la troisième dimension. Ils sont aux Mu-shi, ce que sont les Nephilim aux démons.

Je me crispe en l'entendent commencer à lire. Merde…Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si bien qu'ils aient découvert celui-là en premier finalement…

(Alec) - troisième dimension ?

(Izzi) - Mu-shi ?

(Max) - je n'ai pas fini. Le clan Yami était l'un des clans les plus anciens du japon. L'une des grandes familles reconnues est respectée de la nation du soleil levant. D'aussi loin que l'on s'en souvienne, les Yami étaient là pour garder le monde obscure et terrestre de la menace des Mu-shi. Pour ce faire, ils doivent apprendre à maîtriser leur KI dès son apparition. On sait très peu de chose à ce sujet. L'histoire du clan se termine tragiquement dans le courant des années 90.

Tais-toi…

(Max) - On ignore exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le clan tout entier a été retrouvé mort. Ils ont été égorgés, éventrés, poignardés avant d'être laissé pour mort dans leur village, le tout brûler.

Ferme là !

(Max) - Aucun membre du clan ne fut reconnaissable. Ce jour funeste est nommé « Zetsumestsu no hi » le jour du massacre. Ce n'est que 10 ans plus tard qu'un survivant fut retrouvé. Le garçon était une des victimes du laboratoire…

Tu vas la fermer !

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Max arrête sa lecture, son ton baissant au fur et à mesure qu'il lit les horreurs subit par ce clan. Personne ne parle, certain assimile, d'autre regarde Bakuryu… Comme moi. On sait maintenant une partie de ce qu'il est, mais son clan a subit des choses terrible. Qui a bien pu exterminer un clan au complet ? Et pourquoi ? Est ce qu'il y aurait d'autre rescapé comme Baku ? Est-ce qu'il était là lors de ce fameux jour ? A-t-il vu sa famille ce faire massacrer ? Non, il a 16 ans, il faudrait qu'il en a un peu plus de 20… mais comment A-t-il pu réchapper à un massacre qui a eu lieu avant sa naissance ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce laboratoire ? De quoi A-t-il était victime ?

Une réponse à une question est des dizaines s'ajoutent…

(Bakuryu) - j'avais dit que la curiosité a tué le chat.

(Jace) - est ce que tu étais là ces jours-là ?

Le tact légendaire de Jace le retour. Je peux voir Bakuryu se tendre un peu plus. Son regard est froid alors que son visage est vide de toute émotion. Il met cette carapace à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet de son passée, famille ou ces crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi…

(Bakuryu) - oui.

(Alec) - les années 90… tu n'as que 16 ans, tu es née en 2000. Comment peux-tu avoir vu ce jour et y avoir survécu alors que tu n'étais même pas né ?

Un silence suit mes questions. Les japonais en savent encore une fois plus que nous. Aucuns ne daignent nous regarder. Ils se jaugent entre eux, comme demandant la permission aux autres.

(Alec) - arrêter avec vos regards et répondez !

Magnus pose une main sur mon épaule, et je me sens un peu plus calme. Je souffle. J'ai toujours besoin de réponses. Finalement ils acquiescent tous et Chomei commence à parler

(Chomei) - bien. Que savez-vous des rescapés du Labo ?


	10. 010 Kenkyushitsu (Le Laboratoire)

**Et voici le Chapitre 10 modifié!**

 **C'est le dernier avant de reprendre le cour de l'histoire.**

 **bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Kenkyushitsu**

 **(Le Laboratoire)**

 _(Chomei) - bien. Que savez-vous des rescapés du Labo ?_

 _ **PDV Alec**_

(Magnus) - j'ai vaguement entendu parler du labo, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

(Chomei) - Bakuryu est certainement le mieux placé pour en parler… mais on va le faire.

Ils sont tous un peu tendu, mais clairement Bakuryu est le pire, on a vraiment l'impression qu'il va se sauver, comme ce jour-là, sur la planche de la piscine.

Surtout pas de contact. J'ai appris au cours des dernières semaines que plutôt que le rassurer, le contact augmente son stress et le rends hargneux, agressif. Son regard évite minutieusement tout le monde, fixé sur les veines du bois de notre table.

(Chomei) - le Kenkyushitsu ou laboratoire, a commencé il y a 11 ans. Et il a été démantelé il y a maintenant une dizaine de mois. Cette organisation était faite d'un peu toutes les espèces. On ignore le nom de celui qui en est à la tête, car malgré qu'il soit dissout, les membres les plus importants n'ont pas été retrouvés. Et on sait qu'ils cherchent à recommencer. Ce groupe, rassemblait beaucoup de créatures obscures, j'ignore quel était leurs buts, mais ils choisissaient minutieusement leurs victimes. Toutes issues de grandes lignées ou avec des pouvoirs impressionnant pour leur genre.

Malgré son calme apparent, on peut entendre certain tremblement dans sa voix. Il a dit que dans leur groupe, ils sont tous rescapé du labo… donc ils sont tous issu d'une grande lignée ou ont des capacités hors norme…

(Chomei) - notre groupe s'est rencontré là-bas. On a été emmené dans un couloir tailler dans une roche volcanique. Elle a la particularité d'affaiblir, pratiquement entièrement, les pouvoirs des créatures non terreste. Dans ce couloir des cellules tout le long et une au bout ferment le couloir. Elles étaient elles aussi creuser individuellement dans la roche. Quand je suis arrivé, quelques années après que le labo commencé, les jumeaux était déjà là. Chacun dans une cellule opposé, séparé par le couloir, ils étaient tout au bout, de chaque côté de la cellule du fond. Kyoko était elle aussi déjà là, dans la cellule à côté d'Akio. Je me suis retrouvé dans celle à côté de Sanzo. Masamune a été amené peu de temps après et placer dans la cellule d'à côté. Fuyu et arrivée le lendemain à côté de Kyoko et Jiro est arrivé l'après-midi et placé à côté d'elle. Seule la cellule du bout était vide.

Il nous détails la position des cellules avec minutie, comme s'il y était encore. Son regard est vague… ils sont tous un peu de le même état, chacun replongé dans leurs souvenirs.

(Chomei) - On ne pouvait pas se voir mise à part par les grilles longeant le couloir. On a commencé à se poser des questions, truc genre qui est qui ? Si quelqu'un savait ce qu'on faisait là. C'est que le lendemain qu'on a vu Bakuryu arrivé. Mais contrairement à nous, il n'avait pas que quelques marques de coup de défense... Non. Quand on l'a vue, il était à peine conscient, deux hommes le tenaient, chacun par un bras, ces pieds traînaient sur le sol, il était couvert de sang, laissant une trace fraîche sur l'ancienne, preuves que ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'il subissait ça. Il était déjà là depuis un moment… Ils l'ont amené à la cellule du bout et l'on balancé comme ça dedans. Il est tombé comme une poupée de chiffon et eux sont repartis sans un mot. On pouvait les entendre remonter et la grille ce refermer dans un bruit de métal lourd.

Ils laissent un petit silence, nous laissant le temps d'assimilé les informations mais surtout de se reprendre. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge alors qu'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'ils ont du ressentir.

(Akio) - j'ai tenté de parler à Bakuryu, je ne connaissais pas son nom, mais il semblait être là depuis un moment déjà, je voulais savoir si il pouvait nous éclairer sur la situation… Il s'est redressé, assis difficilement, effondré le dos contre la grille. Quand il a ouvert les yeux la tête légèrement tourné vers moi, j'ai tout de suite su qui il était. Son histoire était connue de tous au japon. Ses orbes noirs comme les ténèbres les plus sombres… il était le batard Yami… Je me souviendrais toujours de la seule chose qu'il nous a dit ce jour-là. Son regard d'encre vide plongé dans le mien. _«_ _Jihibukai jigoku_ _»_

(Sanzo) - Bienvenue en enfer

Apparemment ils s'en souviennent tous très bien. Un silence pesant prend place quelques minutes.

(Jiro) - Les scientifiques nous ont prélevé du sang, de la chaire, de la peau, des cheveux et un tas de truc. Ils ont fait des tonnes et des tonnes de teste. La torture était autant physique que mental. En plus de leurs expériences sur nos genres respectifs, ils cherchaient à nous briser.

(Kyoko) - Et ils ont réussi… Ils ont extorqué les secrets de nos familles, de nos espèces. Exploiter au maximum nos capacités… Un à un on s'est Brisé…

Un autre silence prend place dans la conversation. Encore une foule de question s'ajoute dans ma tête. Mais en même temps de la peine, comment peut ont traité des personne de cette façon ? C'est complètement inhumain. La bile me monte à la gorge. Je m'efforce à ne pas montrer ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai pitié.

(Masamune) - Tous sauf Bakuryu… Il résistait. Il leur tenait tête et les envoyait bouler… peu-importe combien de coups, d'injections ou autre salopries ils lui faisaient. Il ne courbait pas l'échine.

(Fuyu) - lorsque l'on est arrivé là-bas on avait entre 12 et 13 ans Chomei un peu plus vieux en avaient 15.

(Chomei) - Bakuryu nous a tous gardé debout, en vie. Il… malgré sa froideur apparente, il arrivait toujours à dire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on se relève et ce malgré tout ce qu'il subissait lui-même de son côté. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment il a fait, mais il nous a sauvé.

(Masamune) - et il nous a sorti de la, il y a dix mois. C'est lors de notre évasion que le labo fut démantelé.

(Chomei) - du début qu'on est arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Bakuryu n'a pas changé. Juste repris un peu de poids. Mais il ne semble pas avoir vieilli.

Un long silence suit leur récit. On se rend compte de l'effort qu'ils ont du faire pour nous parler de cet enfer. On assimile tous cette histoire. _Bienvenue en enfer_ combien de temps as-tu subis ça avant qu'ils n'arrivent Bakuryu ? Combien de douleur as-tu supporté ? Comment as-tu même finit la bas ? Questions, Questions, Questions encore et encore des questions…. Je décide de retourner au sujet de base. Ignorant mon mal être.

(Alec) - et le rapport avec le massacre des Yami ?

Je suis surpris, comme le reste d'entre nous quand on entend Bakuryu répondre une voix neutre, absente de toutes émotions. Ce masque de froideur, il l'a développé durant toutes ces années de séquestrations…

(Bakuryu) - le massacre a eu lieu juste avant que je n'atterrisse là-bas. J'avais à peine 16 ans. Et si j'ai toujours 16 ans, c'est uniquement par ce que toutes ces années passée là-bas, c'est comme si j'avais été figé dans le temps. Je n'ai absolument pas grandi, aucune éducation de toute sorte pour évoluer physiquement ou mentalement.

Figer dans le temps… ? Un peu comme Will ? Lui aussi à traverser quelque décennie figer dans le temps.

(Jace) - Je sais que cette question va être gênante, mais je me demande quand même.

Jace regarde les deux japonaises à ce moment avec son regard déterminé

(Jace) - Est ce que l'une de vous a subit des abus… sexuel ?

Le choc se peint sur la plupart des visages. C'est vrai qu'avec ce qu'ils viennent de nous raconter on pourrait s'y attendre. Mais ces questions ne se posent pas comme ça Jace !

Mon choc est encore plus grand quand elles tournent toutes les deux leurs regards inquiet vers notre petit Yami. C'est bref, mais j'ai le temps de le voir. Bakuryu se tend lorsque les regards se tournent vers lui alors qu'elles répondent.

(Kyoko) - franchement… ce n'est pas passer loin… mais… non…

Mon regard n'a pas quitté Bakuryu. Mon instinct de protection en éveille. Cette fois je ne peux pas me retenir et l'attire dans mes bras. Il a beau le cacher et jouer son petit rebelle renfrogner, je vois cette lueur au fond de son regarde. La douleur, la peur, la honte... Toujours là, tapis au fond de ses yeux.

(Bakuryu) - qu'est-ce que tu fou Lightwood ?

(Alec) - je te prends dans mes bras.

Bakuryu) - ça j'avais remarqué. Lâche-moi.

(Alec) - non.

(Sanzo) - et si on reprenait nos devoirs ? C'est pour ça qu'on est là à la base non ?

Comme ça il clôt le sujet. On comprend parfaitement qu'aucun d'eux n'ai envie de parler d'avantage. Survivre à cela, et pourtant ils ont minimisé les choses. Aucun détail ne fut vraiment donner sur ce qu'ils ont vécu là-bas. Mis à part leur rencontre. Ce fut intelligent de la part du kitsune. Il nous a donné assez pour avoir l'impression qu'il en a dit beaucoup, mais finalement on ne sait pas grand-chose. On connait juste les grandes lignes.

Je voudrais savoir, et en même temps je ne veux pas. Le peu qu'ils nous ont donné suffit à donner des sueurs froides.

On reprend chacun nos devoirs. Je ressors ce qu'il faut pour aider Bakuryu à apprendre à lire et écrire notre langue. Bien sûr on fait ça discrètement sinon il s'énervera comme dans la bibliothèque le premier soir. Cela semble le détendre un peu. Il apprend vite. Et je pense qu'en peu de temps il arrivera à se débrouillé. Il semble aimer apprendre. Il assimile beaucoup de chose.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser question sur question. Qu'A-t-il subit réellement la bas ? Torture physique et mental… ça peut être tellement de chose… combien de temps il a dû supporter tout ça ? Si mes calcul sont bon, et d'après ce que Fuyu a dit, Chomei avait quinze ans, pour arriver à 19 ça fais quatre ans… Et Bakuryu était déjà la… Pourquoi ce regard des filles lors de cette question ? La réponse me fait peur. Et je ne préféré pas approfondir ce sujet-là. Pas encore du moins… Ce qu'ils nous ont dit explique les cauchemars de Bakuryu, tous les soirs. Il ne se calme pas, et en ce moment j'ai l'impression que ça empire… et puis c'est quoi toute cette histoire de troisième dimension ? Mu-shi ? Ki ? Je pensais que c'était un truc dans les arts martiaux… Et il y a aussi cette histoire de moitié. S'il est à demi-Yami, qu'est-ce que c'est sa seconde moitié ?

Trop de questions avec trop peu de réponses. Et dès qu'on m'en fournit une, dix questions se rajoutent à la liste déjà longue…

(Bakuryu) - Tu penses trop fort Lightwood.

(Alec) - Ne m'appelle pas Lightwood.

(Bakuryu) - C'est ton nom, non ?

(Alec) - Ici on appelle les gens par leur prénom.

(Bakuryu) - Bien. Tu penses trop fort Alexander.

(Alec) - Juste Alec

(Bakuryu) - Ce n'est pas ton prénom.

(Alec) - On t'appelle Baku, c'est un diminutif, c'est pareil.

(Bakuryu) - je n'ai rien demandé à personne Alexander.

Ce petit rebelle insiste bien sur mon nom avec sa provoc habituelle. Toutes traces de douleur bien camouflée derrière son masque d'arrogance et de rébellion. Zen Alec, il le fait exprès. Je ferme les yeux et inspire un bon coup. Je ne peux pas me calmer. Ce besoin revient, bouillonnant dans mes veines. Tu veux jouer, on va jouer.

(Alec) - bien reprend t'es exercices Shinji.

Il se tend énormément et me foudroie du regard. La haine visible maintenant dans ses orbes de nuit.

(Bakuryu) - rappelle-moi encore comme ça et je t'arrache la langue Lightwood !

Il s'est relevé en même temps qu'il a craché mon nom avec une profonde haine. Il me défi. Je suis incapable de laisser passer ça. Je me relève également et me place face a lui, le surplombant de toute ma hauteur. Je baisse la tête pour le regarder en face.

(Alec) - Pourquoi ? C'est ton prénom non ?

Je crois que ça va partir en vrille. Mais ce minus a le don inouï pour me faire bouillir le sang. Il ne répond pas, c'est donc bien son prénom. Est-ce que j'insiste ?

(Alec) - alors ? Comment veux-tu m'appeler ?

(Bakuryu) - ho je ne sais pas. Crétin me semble pas mal. Abrutit. Ho encore mieux Connard. Celui-là te va comme un gant !

Nos amis sont devenus silencieux autour de nous. Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas battu ainsi tous les deux. Je m'apprête à lui répondre. Je sens mon instinct lourd dans ma poitrine. Ce besoin de le soumettre me reprend aux tripes. Tel un raz de marée. Nos torses se touchent, il a la tête relevé pour me regarder en face alors que la mienne est toujours baissé.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, on est interrompu. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de lui faire. Un groupe de japonais approche, quatre gars. Les quatre sont brun, yeux noisette et assez baraquer, tous alpha. Et ils sont là pour ce battre. Bakuryu garde obstinément sont regard haineux plongé dans le miens. Me défiant ouvertement. Je ne détourne absolument pas les yeux. Baisse tes yeux Bakuryu.

(Akio) - Barre-toi Bando

(Bando) - je suis venue défier Yami. En tant qu'alpha c'est mon droit.

Attend de quoi il parle encore celui-là ? C'est quoi sont problème ?! Ne vient pas rajouter encore plus d'interrogations !

(Alec) - Et bien repasse plus tard. On est occupé.

Mon ton est dur et mon regard ne quitte pas celui de Bakuryu il est temps de remettre ce petit bêta à sa place. Soumette les bêtas n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes, mais alors vraiment pas, mais avec lui je n'ai pas le choix. Tout m'y pousse. J'en ai _besoin_

Bando s'élance sur Bakuryu. Ce dernier rompe le contact visuel entre nous et se retourne vers lui. J'ai besoin d'intervenir ! Magnus me fait reculer en attrapant mon bras. Il est tout aussi tendu que moi. Il me fais signe de ne pas interférer.

Bakuryu évite, avec une aisance époustouflante, le poing de Bando. Il attrape son bras d'une main et d'un mouvement fluide, il le retourne et l'envoie valser derrière lui. Bando gémis de douleur en atterrissant lourdement sur une autre table, se brisant le dos dessus. Bakuryu évite le coup de pieds du second gars, ne se préoccupant pas plus du premier. Il fauche la seconde jambe du mec le faisant chuter tête la première. D'un mouvement souple et rapide il frappe sa nuque lui faisant perdre connaissance. Il a la même souplesse, agilité et rapidité que lors de notre balle au prisonnier. La malice présente dans ses yeux ce jour-là n'est plus présente. La froideur la remplace.

Les deux autres l'attaque en même temps par derrière, d'un salto Bakuryu se retrouve debout sur les épaules de l'un. Il bloque la tête du gars entre Ses deux pieds, d'une rotation il fait craquer sa nuque, le gars a ses yeux qui roule en arrière de sa tête et chute mollement Bakuryu esquive alors le coup suivant d'un autre saut, sur le côté cette fois. Il atterrit accroupie devant le gars, il se relève si rapidement qu'on a à peine le temps de le voir. Il frappe violemment le de son adversaire avec la paume de sa main. On entend les dents du garçon s'entrechoquer et une plainte de douleur alors que du sang s'échappe entre ses lèvres. Bakuryu se baisse et d'une rotation le fais tomber au sol en fauchant ses jambes. Le japonais brun heurte le sol lourdement, Bakuryu le regard de sa petite hauteur en se redressant.

Bakuryu nous défi du regard. Sa provocation présente à plein puissance. Je le regarde sans rien dire toujours retenu par mon sorcier dont le glamour est tombé laissant voir ces yeux de chat.


	11. 011 Renfermer

**Me revoici avec le chapitre 11!**

 **avant que vus ne commenciez a lire (pour se qui se donne la peine de lire les notes ^^")**

 **sachez que j'ai modifier les 10 premier chapitres. ils sont Passé en écriture normal, avec variante de PDV.**

 **donc pour ceux qui ont déjà lu les premier chapitre, sachez qu'il y a quelque changement qui permette de mieux comprendre l'histoire et quelque PDV qui n'était pas la avant.**

 **voilà**

 **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture a tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Renfermer**

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Tout le monde ici présent et sous le choc. Bakuryu a une attitude défensive. Il est prêt à se battre avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous s'il le faut. Je Claque des doigts et envoie ces quatre-là à l'infirmerie via le portail. Je remets le glamour sur mes yeux avant de me retourner. Bakuryu a un mouvement de recul. La terreur une nouvelle fois visible dans ses yeux.

\- Bakuryu ?

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi.

Son ton est si bas que j'ai presque manqué ce qu'il a dit. Oh non. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Ils se sont servis d'un sorcier dans le labo ? Je tourne mon regard sur les autres, apparemment Bakuryu est le seul à réagir comme ça. Je soupir avant de faire disparaitre les traces de magie autour de mes mains. Je peux voir la tension quitter un peu ses frêles épaules.

\- Il est temps pour tout le monde de rentrer. Il commence à être tard.

Je claque une nouvelle fois des doigts et nos trois sacs disparaissent ainsi que toutes nos affaires. Le tout envoyé à notre dortoir. Je prends alors la direction du dit dortoir. Je ne veux pas tenter le diable en approchant le petit blond. Ses réactions sont imprévisibles et généralement intense. Compte tenu de tout ce qu'on a appris aujourd'hui, au fond c'est compréhensible.

Avec un passé comme le sien. On a de la chance qu'il n'ait que des cauchemars. Je soupir soulagé en entendent les deux garçons me suivre. Mais personne ne dis un mot. Par Lilith que ces deux garçons sont maladroit avec la communication. Je sors ma clé et déverrouille notre porte et m'écarte pour les laisser rentrer d'abord.

Bakuryu n'hésite qu'une milliseconde avant de passer devant moi. Mais cela est suffisant pour que je le remarque. Et ça fait mal. Ce dernier fils directement dans sa chambre. Je me retiens de l'en empêcher. Il se braquera encore plus si je fais ça.

Je tourne mon attention sur Alec. On va devoir ce trouver du temps pour nous deux aussi. Depuis l'arrivée des japonais, tous notre temps on le passe avec Bakuryu. Le seul temps qu'on a pour nous, c'est le soir en allant se coucher. Et c'est cour avant que Bakuryu n'hurle. Peut-être que si on lui laissait un peu de temps libre, ça lui ferait du bien. On aurait cas lui trouver un portable. Et instaurer un couvre-feu. Après tous il est peut-être provocateur, mais il respecte toutes les règles que l'on s'est fixé. Je vais en parler avec Alec.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

On n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler de l'idée de Magnus avec Bakuryu. C'est compromis maintenant.

A partir de ce moment-là, quand ces quatre gars sont venu le défié. Les relations avec Bakuryu sont devenues compliqués. Il est devenu froid. Son coté joueur complètement disparut. Et sa provocation décuplée. Avant elle était encore tolérable de par son petit côté joueur, maintenant c'est beaucoup plus difficile... Heureusement que Magnus est là pour me faire garder mon sang froid sinon on se serait déjà sauter à la gorge tous les deux.

Magnus est aussi visé par ses répliques cinglantes. Il gère bien mieux que moi et sa répartit est inégalable. Mais dés fois il est aussi difficile pour lui de ne pas simplement soumettre ce petit beta insolent. Mais avec ce qu'on sait de son passé…

Comment une personne peut changer aussi radicalement d'un seul coup. On le cherche chaque soir. Il file à la fin des cours, sans que je n'aie le temps de le retenir. Aller savoir comment, il réussit à se faufiler sous le nez de tous sans être remarqué. On finit à chaque fois par rentrer au milieu de la nuit, bredouille. Et à chaque fois on le trouve au dortoir, ou on le croise sur le chemin du retour.

Aucun de nous ne dis rien. Quand on commence à lui reprocher sa disparition il se braque et nous envoie bouler froidement. Mais on ne peut pas simplement arrêter d'aller le chercher. Il est sous notre responsabilité. Et avec ce qu'on a appris sur le labo ce jour-là… On n'ose pas vraiment le pousser. Et il est hors de question de le laisser livrer à lui-même.

Je suis convoqué au moins deux fois par semaine dans le bureau du proviseur pour expliquer le comportement du petit japonais. Il n'écoute plus en cour, ses notes dégringolent et il répond aux professeurs.

Et pour ne rien arranger, ses cauchemars se sont empirés. Il se réveil toujours en hurlant. Les soirées chocolat chaud sur le canapé sont terminées. Car à chaque fois qu'on va frapper à sa porte, il n'ouvre plus. Après une semaine il n'a plus répondu non plus. Après une autre semaine supplémentaire, on a décidé de rentrer quand même. On ne le voit nulle part, seule ses respirations saccadées indiquent qu'il est toujours présent et encore en panique. On a retourné la chambre avant de le trouver sous le lit, tremblent comme une feuille et recroqueviller en boule le plus loin possible. Mon cœur a coulé dans ma poitrine en le voyant si brisé. Mes craintes ce confirmes à ce moment. Je ne peux pas le laisser sombrer. Ce soir-là, comme tous ceux qui ont suivis, j'ai tenté de lui parler doucement, de le rassurer, mais il ne semble pas m'écouter. J'ai bien tenté de le faire sortir, Mais sa réaction à briser un peu plus mon cœur. Il a paniqué. La terreur c'est peinte sur son visage alors qu'il a mordu violemment la main que je lui tendais.

Ça fait encore une semaine, que l'on passe à venir s'allonger a côté de son lit. Je lui glisse un oreiller pour qu'il puisse au moins avoir un peu de confort. Il finit toujours par le prendre et le serrer contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait cachant son visage dedans. Je continue à lui parler en douceur, faisant de mon mieux pour le rassurer. Il finit à chaque fois par s'endormir et nous avec, tous sur le plancher de sa chambre.

Chaque matin quand on se réveil, il n'est plus sous le lit. Il est toujours enfermer dans la salle de bain. On souffre à chaque fois de douleur à cause de l'inconfort du sol. Mais on fait avec. Bakuryu liber la salle de bain seulement quand on va frapper pour pouvoir nous aussi se préparer. A chaque fois l'odeur de sang nous prend aux narines à ce moment. La situation est de plus en plus difficile. On fatigue tous les trois. Des cernes sont d'ailleurs bien visibles sous nos yeux. Magnus camouffle les sienne avec son maquillage bien sûr. Il doit rester fabuleux en toutes circonstances.

Lors des repas du midi on rejoint toujours nos amis, mais Bakuryu s'isole. Personne ne peut lui parler sans se voir rembarrer assez violement. Il finit toujours par quitter la table, laissant une ambiance froide derrière lui. Ce midi là je suis avec Magnus, Jem, Will et Chomei. Ma sœur et Kyoko ainsi que Fuyu, Jiro et Raphael sont là aussi. Simon étant au court d'art avec Clary.

Bakuryu est parti suite à une dispute avec Akio, encore. C'est généralement avec lui que ça arrive.

Je décide d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus afin de calmer le jeu avec notre petit blondinet. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

(Alec) - Je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle sérieusement de Bakuryu.

Les conversations s'arrêtent et tous tourne leurs attentions sur moi.

(Alec) - On ne peut pas le laisser continuer comme ça. On doit l'aider. Et pour ça, je pense qu'on doit déjà comprendre pourquoi il agit comme ça. Et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est lier a ce qui vous est arrivé au labo.

(Fuyu) - Tu ne te trompe pas. Mais l'horreur qu'on a vécue là-bas…

(Jiro) - ce n'est pas si simple d'en parler.

(Alec) - Justement ! Vous ne l'entendez pas grâce aux sorts de Magnus, mais toutes les nuits il dort à peine une heure avant de se réveiller en hurlant. Et je peux vous garantir que l'agoni s'entend parfaitement dans ses cris. Il se terre sous son lit et nous mord si on essaie de le toucher. Il hurle et se débats comme un damné si on essaie de le forcer à sortir. Et le matin il passe des heures enfermé dans la salle de bain, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il y fait ! Il ne mange pratiquement plus et a perdu du poids ! Je ne peux pas rester là à le regarder dépérir et souffrir sans rien faire !

C'est injuste pour eux que je m'énerve et cri, Ils encaissent déjà assez avec Bakuryu. Et je n'aurais peux être pas du leurs parler de tout cela, mais ils doivent nous parler. Ils ont eux aussi tenté d'approcher le blondinet, mais il est devenu encore plus agressive qu'avec Magnus et moi. Il est même devenue carrément cruel avec certain d'entre eux. Magnus pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

(Kyoko) - D'accord… Mais on n'était pas souvent avec lui. On ne sait pas ce qu'il subissait là-haut.

(Chomei) - On ne connait pas les expériences qu'ils ont faites sur lui.

(Jiro) - Ni les tortures.

(Kyoko) - On sait juste ce qu'il subissait par nos geôliers. Est c'est déjà horrible à voir. Je vais vous Montrer tous ce que l'on sait.

Elle pose une de ses mains paumes vers le haut sur la table. Fuyu, Jiro et Chomei La prenne. La rose tourne son regard sur nous et tend sa seconde main.

(Kyoko) - j'espère que vous avez le cœur accroché. Parce que ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Will, Jem et Izzi prennent sa main. Magnus pose la sienne sur la mienne alors que je regard leurs mains. J'inspire et porte nos deux mains liées avec celles des autres.

* * *

 **Je prévient dés maintenant, Le prochain chapitre va être violent. (tréééééés violent)**

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous?**


	12. 012 La torture des geôliers

_**ATTENTION! ce chapitre est extrêmement violent! âmes sensible s'abstenir.**_

 _ **Pour les autre bonne lecture a tous.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

 **La torture des geôliers**

 _\- j'espère que vous avez le cœur accroché. Parce que ce n'est pas beau à voir._

 _J'inspire et porte nos deux mains liées avec celles des autres._

 _ **PDV Alec**_

On est comme aspiré dans un trou noir avant de se retrouver debout, seul, dans le noir total. Quand soudain…

 _Je me retrouve dans un couloir en pierre noire et brune. L'endroit sens l'humidité, le moisie, le sang et même l'urine. Ils sont tous dans leur cellule, comme Chomei nous l'avait raconté. Il avait omis de précisé L'odeur et le froid glacial. Ils ont une planche accrocher au mur en guise de lit avec une simple couverture fine et user pour se couvrir. De toutes petites ouvertures, digne des tours moyenâgeuse européenne, leur permettent de voir le jour. Mais elles sont dépourvue de fenêtre et laisse donc entré encore plus de froid. Il y a par conséquent pas mal de courant d'air. Les questions que se posent les japonais entre eux s'interrompent. C'est le jour dont parlait Chomei. Je me retourne alors est le voit._

 _Bakuryu est trainé le long du couloir. Il est couvert de contusions, des marques de coup sur chaque parcelle de peau visible. Sa lèvre inferieur est fendue largement, sa pommette droite est bleue, virant au noir. Ses cheveux d'un beau blond en temps normal sont terne et sal tirant plus sur le gris. Ses pieds traînent au sol laissant une trace de sang qui recouvre plusieurs plus ancienne._

 _Bakuryu est jeté dans sa cellule comme un vulgaire sac poubelle. Il s'écroule mollement au sol dans un bruit sourd alors que les deux hommes referment sa cage. Je ne peux que regarder la scène, impuissant. Les geôliers me passent au travers et quitte l'endroit en riant._

 _-_ _Hey est ce que ça va ?_

 _C'est Akio. Bakuryu se redresse difficilement contre sa grille, dos au couloir. Et tourne sa tête appuyée contre la grille. Il ouvre ses yeux et je retiens mon souffle. Son regard toujours si expressif, est en ce moment complètement vide… comme mort. Il prend une respiration difficilement avant de répondre au rouge. Sa voix et brisée et si faible. Mais on peut l'entendre raisonner sur les murs de pierre comme une sentence avant la mort._

 _-_ _Jihibukai jigoku_

 _Bienvenue en enfer…_

 _Le rouge ne répond pas le choc visible sur son visage alors que Bakuryu retourne son attention sur la petite ouverture dans le mur. Plusieurs mètres plus hauts. Même moi avec toute ma hauteur je ne pourrais regarder à travers. Il fait nuit et les étoiles sont visible._

 _Bakuryu perd connaissance en même temps que la scène se floute et disparait. Elle laisse la place à une autre._

 _Toujours dans ce couloir puant, humide et froid. Ils sont endormis visiblement tous épuisé. Des marques sont apparues sur le corps des autres, montrant qu'un certain temps c'est écoulé. Les geôliers arrivent discrètement, me passant de nouveau au travers. L'un d'eux a un saut d'eau dans les mains. Il se dirige vers la cellule de Bakuryu et lui balance la totalité du saut dessus pour le réveiller. Bakuryu se réveil en sursaut tous hérissé. La peur se peint au fond de ses iris noir._

 _Il foudroie l'homme du regard alors que le second commence à taper sur les grilles avec une barre en métal afin de réveiller les autres. Le premier a un sourire mauvais en face de Bakuryu. Les autres ouvre les yeux certain râle alors que d'autres gémissent sous le rire du second homme. Une fois tout le monde réveillé les deux hommes en appel un troisième qui distribue des plateaux de nourriture. Enfin ce qui y ressemble. Un simple petit verre d'eau avec un morceau de pain qui semble bien dur. Le tout accompagné d'une petite assiette de bouillie informe et répugnante. Aller savoir pourquoi le premier prend le plateau de Bakuryu pour lui passer par l'ouverture prévue pour la distribution de repas et fait tomber le verre d'eau._

 _-_ _Oups. Je suis vraiment désoler Shinji. Tu en auras un autre avec ton repas ce soir._

 _L'homme à l'air tout sauf désolé et quitte les lieux alors que Bakuryu, trempé, se lève de son « lit » et va manger son maigre repas, comme le reste du groupe Il tremble…. Surement geler jusqu'aux os. Il fait déjà bien assez froid ici, mais en plus cette espèce de….. Une fureur sans nom me prend aux tripes et une terrible envie de tuer ce connard monte en moi. Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire d'autre que regarder._

 _-_ _Pourquoi ils te traitent comme ça ?_

 _C'est Sanzo qui l'interroge cette fois. Bakuryu ne répond pas. Il se contente de grignoter un peu de nourriture._

 _Répond !_

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

 _Une autre scène prend place, apparemment le même jour. Bakuryu et encore légèrement mouillé. Une furieuse envie de meurtre déferle dans mes veines alors que ma magie crépite autour de moi. Les geôliers sont revenus. Deux d'entre eux ont emmené Masamune et Jiro alors que les deux autres, sont à la cellule de Bakuryu. Ce dernier est assis contre le mur opposé à la grille. II a la tête relevé vers le plafond et les yeux fermés. Son t-shirt en lambeau pend mollement sur une de ses épaules, laissant apercevoir sa clavicule. Elle ressort énormément témoignant de sa maigreur. Tous comme ses pommettes trop saillantes et ses joues bien trop creuses… son corps est complètement décharné._

 _Le première homme, le même que le matin entre dans la cellule. Bakuryu ne bouge pas. Il est visiblement trop faible. L'homme s'accroupie à sa hauteur et attrape violement le petit blondinet par les cheveux le forcent à le regarder en face. Bakuryu retiens une grimace alors que l'homme grogne, mécontent._

 _-_ _Aujourd'hui tu va me faire entendre ta belle voix Shinji._

 _-_ _Dans t'es rêve connard. Elle te plaît comme ça ma voix ?_

 _Le ton de Bakuryu est tellement froid et rebelle. Encore plus qu'avec nous ces dernier temps. Son regard mort montre une étincelle de rébellion._

 _L'autre homme se charge de garder les autres tranquilles. Frappant ceux qui se rebellent, avec la fameuse barre en métal à travers les grilles._

 _-_ _On va faire ça ici. Je veux que tes camarades voient ce qui arrive à ceux qui me tienne tête._

 _L'homme ce relève entrainement Bakuryu avec lui. Toujours en le tenant par les cheveux. Bakuryu ouvre la bouche surement pour lancer une reparti cinglante mais le gars le frappe violement dans le ventre, avec une autre barre similaire à celle de son partenaire. Bakuryu se retrouve plier en deux les bras enrouler autour de son ventre la bouche ouverte retenant manifestement un cri de douleur. Du sang coule de sa bouche. L'homme profite de la position recourbé de Bakuryu pour mettre un puissant coup de genou dans son visage. Bakuryu se retrouve rapidement acculer contre le mur à subir une quantité affolante de coups. Que ce soit à main nue ou avec la barre. La scène se floute alors que j'envoie un vague de magie sur l'homme. Un cri de rage et de frustration passe mes lèvres._

 _On assiste à des dizaines et des dizaines de scènes similaire, se succèdent les unes aux autres. Ont peu voir les japonais vieillir petit à petit, passent de l'enfance à l'adolescence. L'innocence quittant leur visage. Laissant place à la douleur, la froideur et la tristesse. Ils ont été cassés les uns après les autres… Comme ils nous l'avaient dit. Ils subissent eux aussi des passages à tabac, mais Bakuryu semble subir bien pire à chaque fois. Cela ne minimise pas pour autant leurs douleurs respectives…_

 _J'ai envie d'arrêter ces scènes mais une autre prend encore une fois place de la précédente._

 _Chacun à son grade qui c'est éveillé. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que celui de Bakuryu ne l'est toujours pas._

 _Un homme en blouse blanche descend avec les geôliers et va directement à la cellule de notre petit Yami, accompagné de deux homme, il leur ordonne de rentrer et de tenir le garçon. Les autres restent dans le couloir à surveiller les autres prisonniers._

 _Les deux hommes vont se saisir de Bakuryu, qui ne se laisse toujours pas faire. Toujours rebelle, refusant de courber l'échine devant qui que ce soit. Peu importe son état de faiblesse… Le scientifique se rapproche, une fois Bakuryu immobilisé, et lui injecte le contenue d'une seringue. La rébellion dans le regard de Bakuryu s'accompagne maintenant d'une lueur de peur. Bien camouflé derrière._

 _-_ _Avec ça, mon cher Shinji, ton grade va se révéler comme celui de tes camarades. Cela ne m'étonnerais pas que tu sois un Alpha malgré t'a condition physique déplorable._

 _Bakuryu maintenue par les deux bras relève la tête et crache au visage de l'homme. La haine brillant dans ses orbes onyx. L'homme essuie son visage avec un mouchoir avant de frapper violemment Bakuryu d'un revers de la main. Sa nuque craque dans la manœuvre alors que sa lèvre se fend encore une fois. Sa tête dodeline sous le coup._

 _-_ _Sort tes attributs mon petit minet._

 _Bakuryu relève difficilement la tête vers l'homme._

 _-_ _Va te faire foutre_

 _Hargneux. C'est surprennent qu'avec tous ce qui lui est déjà arrivé, en ce qui semble être 1 ou 2 ans, que Bakuryu soit encore debout face à eux. Et non briser comme les autres. Un sourire psychotique se dessine sur le visage de l'homme alors qu'il sort une autre seringue._

 _-_ _Comme tu voudras. Ce sera juste plus douloureux._

 _L'homme injecte encore une fois le produit dans les veine de Bakuryu alors que la scène se dissout._

 _ **PDV Alec**_

 _Encore une autres situation. Bakuryu est attacher les bras écarté au-dessus de la tête, face contre la grille de sa cellule, mais il est du côté du couloir, deux hommes sont en train de l'attacher au niveau des chevilles, son corps forment un X. je me retourne et vois celui qui est le leader des geôliers avec un sourire malsain. Ses mains sont croisées derrière son dos. Il regarde Bakuryu. La peur me serre au ventre. Je peux voir un autre homme derrière lui en train de faire un feu dans un gros baril en métal. Bakuryu ne peut pas le regarder son visage plaquer entre deux barreaux de la grille._

 _-_ _Aujourd'hui est le grand jour Shinji. J'ai eu une idée et Mrs Akuma m'a donner l'autorisation de la mettre en œuvre. Tu vas nous faire entendre un vrai cri de douleur. Pas un de ces gémissement ou grognement pathétique, non, un cri, puissant, venant du fond de ton être. Même si je l'admets tes plaintes retenues sont une douce mélodie à mes oreilles… mais je sens que celui-là sera divin._

 _Qu'elle horreur est-ce que ce gars a pu imaginer encore. J'en ai déjà vue tellement j'ai l'impression que sa fait des jours qu'on assiste à ces tortures. Je ne pensais pas assister à tout ça en demandant ce qu'il avait subi ici. Et ce n'est « que » ce qui c'est passé dans les cellules. Rien de ce qui se passe « en haut »… j'ai peur de savoir…_

 _-_ _C'est près Phil_

 _Parfait. Vous deux maintenez le solidement contre la grille_

 _Le dénommer Phil arrache le maillot de Bakuryu sans ménagement ne se souciant pas de l'étrangler dans la manœuvre ou de blesser un peu plus son corps mutilé._

 _-_ _Laissez son dos libre d'accès._

 _Je peux voir les marques de fouet sur son corps, certaine devenue cicatrice d'autre encore à vif. Des bleus de partout, ses os se dessinent nettement sur sa peau pâle, grisâtre, des cicatrices plus ou moins cicatrisé, venant d'outils de tortures varier. Son corps est squelettique…_

 _Bakuryu est tendu à l'extrême alors que Phil se retourne et attrape une barre plongé dans le feu. Il la sort du baril et mon regard se voile d'horreur. Non ! Il ne va pas faire ça !_

 _Au bout de la barre il y a un énorme cercle avec des dessins à l'intérieur. Ce cercle est blanc tellement il a été chauffé. Phil s'approche de Bakuryu. Je tente vainement de l'empêcher de s'approcher, ma retenue cède sous ma peur et ma rage. Les autres retiennent des halètements d'horreur. Phil ricane sinistrement alors qu'il passe sa main sur le dos de Bakuryu._

 _-_ _Près Shinji._

 _Il dit sont prénom de manière tellement dégoutante. Son ton est à la fois suggestive et en même temps promesse de l'agonie à venir. Il retire sa main. Bakuryu frémis. Phil plaque le cercle dans son dos avec force. Bakuryu se cambre contre la grille sa tête se redressent vers le plafond alors qu'un long cri d'agonie déchire l'air et rempli la pièce. Des larmes déferlent sur ses joues. Une odeur de chaire brûlée s'élève dans les airs. Une violente envie de vomir me monte à la gorge alors qu'il retire le fer du dos de Bakuryu en riant, le tout en arrachent des morceaux de chair coller au fer en même temps._

 _La scène fond de nouveau. Alors que je tombe à genou, incapable de retenir mon corps de trembler sous l'horreur de la situation._

 _Alors que je pensais avoir assisté au pire et que c'était finit, une nouvelle scène prend place. C'est peu de temps après. Bakuryu et allongé à même le sol de sa cellule. Il n'a pas d'autre t-shirt et son dos brûlé est exposé à l'air froid. La peau c'est arracher par endroits et la chaire qui était à vif, suinte. Le cercle et ces dessins apparaissent parfaitement en ligne rouge sur sa peau blanche. La grille claque et ont peu entendre les geôliers descende les marches menant à se couloir._

 _Ce n'est pas sympa pour les autres, mais à ce moment je pris pour qu'il ne vienne pas pour Bakuryu. Il est encore plus pale que d'habitude. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux lui donnent l'air d'un mort vivant. Le vide et de retour dans son regard. Ses yeux s'ouvrant au moment où il a entendu la grille de l'étage. Il se redresse difficilement sur Ses mains, ses côtes toutes parfaitement visibles à travers sa peau. Ses hanches ressort également au niveau du haut de ce qui reste de son pantalon. Il mord sa lèvre jusqu'aux sangs pour réprimer tout son de douleur. Alors que son corps entier tremble sous l'effort qu'il doit fournir pour juste se relever._

 _Les geôliers s'arrêtent devant les grilles des filles et je soupir de soulagement alors que les trois hommes présent débat de comment ils vont s'y prendre, qui passe en premier. L'un d'eux entre dans la cellule de Kyoko et je comprends enfin ce qu'ils disent. Mon visage se peint encore d'effroi alors que Kyoko se débat face à l'homme qui entreprend de lui arracher ses vêtements. Les deux filles doivent avoir dans les 14, 15 ans maintenant et leurs corps s'est formé pour devenir progressivement celui d'une femme. Kyoko cris, Fuyu est dans la même situation dans la cellule en face. Les garçons tentent d'attirer l'attention sur eux pour éviter ça aux filles. Quitte à subir un passage à tabac. J'entends Bakuryu prendre son souffle. Non… Ne fait rien. Il prend plusieurs respiration et parler fortement._

 _-_ _Hey ! couille molle ! je sens déjà plus t'as petit brulure ! t'es vraiment un tortionnaire de merde !_

 _Le choc me frappe alors que Bakuryu se maintien debout, appuyé sur son avant-bras droit, contre la grille. Il ment. Il souffre atrocement. Phil relâche Kyoko et sort pour venir face à Bakuryu. La colère visible sur ses traits alors qu'une infime odeur commence à s'élever dans l'air. Le visage plein de haine de Phil se transforme progressivement avec ce sourire malsain dont il a le secret. Bakuryu avec ce petit sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres, ne bouge pas quand Phil l'attrape par les cheveux à travers la grille et respire son odeur._

 _-_ _On dirait que ton grade s'éveil enfin Shinji. Les gars venez là. J'ai mieux que ces petites chattes vierges._

 _Les deux autres hommes laissent les deux filles alors que je réalise pourquoi Kyoko nous avait dit que ce n'est pas passé loin pour le viol. Les trois hommes entre dans la cellule de mon Bakuryu alors qu'il se tend, se préparent surement au pire._

 _Je ne peux pas regarder plus. Phil fait tomber mon Baku au sol qui échappe un grognement de douleur, son dos fraichement brulé heurte la roche rugueuse. J'entends les trois hommes arracher le peu de vêtement qui lui reste. Il ne se laisse pas faire. Mes yeux étroitement fermer se rouvre quand j'entends un cri de douleur venant de Phil. Je vois alors un morceau de chair manquant au niveau de sa gorge. Morceau que Bakuryu recrache en regardant l'homme avec une haine farouche. Phil écrase violement la tête de Bakuryu au sol, l'assomment à moitié, alors qu'il ordonne aux deux hommes de le tenir fermement._

 _-_ _Je vais te montrer que je n'ai pas des couille molle._

 _La terreur prend place dans le regard de Bakuryu alors que Phil a descendu son pantalon dévoilant son excitation. Il écarte fermement les jambes de Bakuryu. Ce dernier tente tant bien que mal de résister mais avec sa forme actuelle il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Sa force n'est pas plus grande que celle d'un enfant. La nausée me monte à la gorge alors que Phil pénètre MON petit Bakuryu avec une violence inhumaine… La scène ce floute encore mais cette fois on est ramené brutalement à la réalité._

L'horreur peinte sur tous nos visages. Les mains de Kyoko arracher dès notre par Bakuryu. Ce dernier à la même haine que l'on vient de voir, inscrite sur son visage…


	13. 013 Trahisons, Peurs et insécurités

**_I'm back!_**

 ** _voici donc la suite. bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

 _ **Trahisons, Peurs et insécurités.**_

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Je ne peux plus montrer la moindre faiblesse. Je dois être fort. Et pour ça je dois briser le moindre lien relationnel que j'ai. Je deviens invivable avec tous mes camarades japonais. Mais aucun ne craque. Même pas cette tête brûlé d'Akio. Ils encaissent, répondent mais refusent de briser cette fragile relation qu'il y a entre nous.

Je retourne vers la table que j'ai quitté il y a une heure, après une violente dispute avec Akio justement. Mon sang se glace quand je vois qu'ils tiennent tous les mains de Kyoko. Ils ne font pas ce que je crois ? Ils ne m'ont pas fait ça… je sens ma poitrine se comprimer alors qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je sens l'angoisse monter en moi en même temps qu'une rage sourde. Ils m'ont trahi…

MERDE ! Je savais que je ne pouvais pas leur faire confiance. A aucun d'eux ! Je dois les arrêter. Qui sais ce qu'ils leurs ont déjà montré. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, je me retrouve derrière Kyoko. J'attrape ses poignets et arrache ses mains des celles de tous les autre. Je me fiche pas mal de la blesser dans la manœuvre. Ils sont tous des traîtres !

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Kyoko ne regard absolument pas Bakuryu dans les yeux. Personne n'ouvre la bouche. Autant à cause du choc des révélations ou des souvenirs ravivé, que par la présence de Bakuryu. Son ton est glacial quand il parle.

\- Kyoko.

La jeune fille frémis au son de son nom alors que Bakuryu sonde chaque japonais du regard. Passant lentement des uns aux autres. Son regard est aussi froid que la mort elle-même. J'ai l'impression que je suis encore dans une de ces visions.

\- Dit moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.

La rose ne répond toujours pas. La prise du blondinet, debout derrière elle, se resserre autour de ses poignets. Kyoko serre les lèvres. visiblement il lui fait mal.

\- Lâche la Bakuryu !

Bakuryu tourne son regard sur Akio. Ce dernier s'est levé et semble prêt à se battre s'il le faut.

\- Sinon quoi ? tu vas te battre contre moi ?

\- Bakuryu…

\- La ferme NAKANO !

Jiro referme sa bouche en fronçant les sourcils. Bakuryu ressert sa prise sur la pauvre Kyoko. Je ne peux pas les laisser ce détruire à cause de moi. Je me relève et attrape les poignets de Bakuryu de la même manière qu'il tient ceux de Kyoko.

\- Laisse-moi deviner Lightwood. C'est toi qui leur as demandé.

Je suis un Lightwood. Et quand on frappe au visage, on en assume les conséquences.

\- En effet.

Magnus fais en sort de détourner l'attention du reste des étudiants grâce à sa magie, et ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Le spectacle t'as plus au moins ? j'espère que t'as bien pris ton pied

\- Je leurs ai demandé pour t'aider.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peu te foutre BORDEL !

\- Par ce que je t'aime !

Le choc s'inscrit sur son visage autant que sur le mien. Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir avant de répondre. Ce que je viens de dire est vrai. Je jet un coup d'œil vers Magnus. Ce dernier acquiesce. Il ne semble pas blesser par mon éclat. On a parlé tous les deux de la relation qu'on a avec Lui… Mais Bakuryu n'est pas notre tiers… à moins que ça aussi il ait réussi à le cacher... Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité… Cela expliquerait tellement de choses… ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

\- Je ne supporte plus de te voir t'auto détruire à petit feu. ON ne le supporte plus ! pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils aient ravivé leur propre douleur ? pour qu'on puisse t'aider !

\- Personne ne peut rien faire.

Son ton est revenu à sa froideur de base. Mais son regard et brulant de haine.

\- Si justement… Bakuryu, quand tu es arrivé, tu étais un petit rebelle effronté, provocateur, malicieux et joueur. Cette bande de crétins débarque et tu deviens froid, méchant, cruel même. Tu ne manges plus, envoie chier les profs, tu passes ton temps dehors seul. Tu passes l'essentielle de ton temps libre à te battre. Tu ne dors plus, tes cauchemars sont de pire en pire. Et tu t'enferme dans la salle de bain tous les matins. Ne crois pas qu'on n'a pas compris ce que tu y fais.

\- Tu ne sais rien ! Aucun de vous ne peux comprendre. Etre traquer ! Défier en permanence par ce qu'on veut te soumettre de force ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est que de devoir dormir que d'un œil par ce que n'importe qui pourraient venir briser votre porte pour vous posséder tel un objet ! Personne ne prend en compte ce que tu ressens ! Un jour tout le monde te rejette en te traitant de monstre ! l'abomination du clan ! Le lendemain on te traque par ce que ton grade est éveillé et que finalement t'es un putain d'oméga! Vous faites chier putain!

Le choc se peint sur mon visage. Oméga… mais bien sûr ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir plus tôt ?! Cela explique ces duelles en permanence. Ça a commencé avec Bando. Son soit disant droit en tant qu'alpha… C'est pour ça que Bakuryu c'est complètement renfermer. Tout son comportement c'est à cause de son grade. Il a fait tout ça pour se protéger.

Un silence suit son éclat. Monstre ? Abomination du clan ? Encore des questions… Je lui réponde le plus doucement possible.

\- Si c'est ton grade qui nous intéressait, tu ne crois pas qu'on t'aurait déjà défié pour te soumettre ?

Bakuryu détourne le regard en serrent des mâchoires. Et la lueur est là, tapie derrière la haine et la douleur. Une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses magnifiques pupilles d'obsidienne. Je bouge imperceptiblement, mais malgré toute la douceur que je mets dans mes mouvements, Bakuryu a un mouvement de recul, qu'il réprime instantanément. Mais j'ai eu le temps de le voir. Il refuse d'être « faible »devant qui que ce soit.

\- N'en veux pas aux autres, il n'ont fait que ce qu'ils pensaient juste pour t'aider. Tout le monde ici veut juste t'aider.

Il ne répond pas. Il ressert Ses poings si forts que ses jointures blanchissent et ses ongles entre dans la chaire. Du sang coule légèrement. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps. Le voir souffrir me fend le cœur. Je ne sais pas comment Magnus arrive à ce contrôlé... Moi je ne peux pas. Je m'approche de lui rapidement et le sert contre mon torse, les larmes me piquant aussi les yeux. Je baisse la tête et la cache dans Ses cheveux. Je ne dois pas craquer maintenant.

\- S'il te plaît Bakuryu… laisse-moi t'aider…

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure mais son frémissement me prouve qu'il m'a entendu. Je ne peux pas voir sa réaction, son corps et tendus mais il ne me repousse pas. J'attends un peu.

\- S'il te plait…

Ma voix est étranglée d'émotions. Je dois impérativement rester fort pour lui. Finalement son corps se détend alors qu'il baisse sa tête l'enfouissant de mon pull. Ses poings se desserrent j'attends encore un peu. Fermant les yeux. Je sens ses mains ce serrer sur mon pull dans mon dos alors qu'il tremble. Je ressers doucement mon emprise autour de lui. Je le sens s'écrouler dans mes bras et me retrouve à genoux au sol, le maintenant contre moi Je ne remarque pas tout de suite nos amis partir silencieusement.

Magnus se rapproche de nous, aussi doucement que possible. Il s'agenouille à notre hauteur et caresse doucement le dos de Bakuryu. Dessous la zone marquée au fer. Bakuryu se crispe au contact alors que Magnus envoie un vague d'apaisement grâce à la magie avant de parler doucement.

\- Retournons dans notre dortoir. On va se faire du chocolat chaud et s'emmitoufler dans une couverture moelleuse.

Bakuryu s'écarte lentement de mes bras Ses joues son sèchent… il ne veut pas laisser sortir sa douleur... Même maintenant il a une bouille tellement adorable. Mon cœur saute un battement. Je me relève, entraînent le petit blondinet avec moi. Il reste silencieux. On marche doucement vers le dortoir, chacun à l'un de ses côtés.

Bakuryu mordille sa lèvre inférieure, je m'apprête à lui dire d'arrêter de se malmener quand trois personnes nous interrompent.

Ces trois-là sont américain. Un nephilim, un garou et un elfe. Depuis que Bando est les autres sont venu le défié, son grade d'oméga a du se rependre comme une traîner de poudre.

J'ai vraiment été aveugle. Trop occupé à me concentrer sur le reste. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il y avait juste sous mon nez.

Bakuryu tourne son regard vers moi sans pour autant croisé le mien. Ses yeux ne montent pas plus haut que mes lèvres, mais moi je vois bien les siens. La fatigue domine son regard cerné. Il est épuisé. Il a dû combattre de plus en plus ces derniers jours. J'ai bêtement pensé qu'il cherchait juste la bagarre pour créer d'autre problème… mais en fait c'est lui qui en avait. Et je n'ai rien compris. Je ne l'ai pas aidé… Mais là, Il veut que je me batte pour lui… Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine devant cette immense marque de confiance. Il ne peut pas vraiment le demander à voix haute, sinon les autres comprendront qu'on n'est pas en relation officiel et je n'aurais pas le droit de me battre à sa place.

\- Vous ne défiez pas la bonne personne.

Je peux voir les épaules de Bakuryu se détendre à côté de moi alors que les trois autres eux ont la réaction inverse. Je peux déjà le décharger du poids de tous ces combats. Ça le soulagera un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lightwood.

\- Il n'est pas imprégner de ton odeur.

\- Je n'ai aucune obligation de l'imprégner. Il est à moi et je compte bien le défendre.

Magnus passe un bras autour des épaules de Bakuryu et recule. Ils sont moins confiant qu'à leur arrivé. Je suis l'un des meilleur Shadowhunters de notre génération. Le combat commence.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Alec accepte de se battre pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment je me sens. D'un côté je veux leur faire confiance. Même si je ne sais pas comment faire. Et de l'autre. Je suis terrorisé. Je ne survivrais surement pas à une trahison... Personne ne peut m'aimer…

Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais plus. « Par ce que je t'aime ! » cette phrase résonne dans ma tête depuis tout à l'heure, accompagné des autres habituel…

Aimer… je ne sais même pas comment on fait. Et si ça aussi c'était encore un piège ? Une autre torture ? Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je ne sais pas…

Ce crétin m'a presque fait pleurer. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Mais je suis incapable de laisser mes larmes couler. « _Par ce que je t'aime_ » « _tu es un monstre !_ », « _regarder le petit bâtard est là._ » « _Qui pourrait bien aimer ce sale petit monstre ?_ » « _Ne me regarde pas Shinji !_ »

\- Bakuryu.

Je sors de ma transe, ignorant les voix et tourne mon regard sur Magnus. Son regard d'or plongé dans le mien. Voilé d'inquiétude… Mais pourquoi ? Je retourne mon attention là ou Alec est sensé ce battre. C'est ce qu'il fait. Une aura de puissance l'entoure, son aura d'Alpha, j'en frissonne. Ses mouvements sont fluide, puissant. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Si il a cette puissance, je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler celle de Magnus

Alec gagne le combat et ne semble pas blessé. Une tension, que je ne savais même pas être là, quitte mes épaules. Et un besoin que je n'avais jamais ressenti me prend aux tripes.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Une fois le combat terminé je rejoins Bakuryu et Magnus. Je passe un bras autour de la taille de Baku et embrasse son front avec une infinie tendresse. En me redressent je peux voir ses yeux briller. Il semble submerger par ses émotions, perdu, vraiment paumer. Un doux sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. On est sur la bonne voie. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir…

\- Rentrons.

Il acquiesce. Magnus sourit et on retourne finalement à notre dortoir sans autres interruptions.

En arrivant on fait exactement ce qu'on a prévu. Magnus va préparer des chocolats chaud, ou surement les faire apparaitre. Moi, je vais chercher cette couverture très douce et douillette. Je reviens et trouve Bakuryu debout devant la colonne de dvd. Il regard les titres, la tête penché pour mieux lire. Mais son regard est vague. Il l'est depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tu veux en regarder un ?

Il hausse les épaules et vient s'asseoir sur le canapé sans un mot. Je m'assoie à son côté et nous met la couverture sur le dos. Magnus arrive avec les chocolats qui lévitent au-dessus de sa main. Il nous les fait venir jusqu'à nous et s'installe de l'autre côté se glissant lui aussi sous la couverture.

On passe plusieurs heures comme ça. Bakuryu a fini par se détendre, sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Magnus. J'hésite à lancer la conversation. On doit parler… mais est-ce vraiment le bon moment ?

(Bakuryu) - Tu penses trop fort Alec.

(Alec) - Ah oui ? Et à quoi je pense ?

(Bakuryu) - Le bordel dans lequel on est.

(Magnus) - Façon intéressante de voir les choses.

(Alec) - Intéressante ? Tu rigole Magnus ! Va bien falloir qu'on parle de tout ça, qu'on arrive à mettre les choses à plats. Et si on pouvait le faire avant d'aller chez moi ce serait génial.

(Magnus) - Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ça.

(Bakuryu) - Attendez. De quoi vous parlez la ?

On baisse tous les deux nos regards sur le petit blondinet entre nous. Avec tout ce qui ce passe, je ne lui ai pas parlé des vacances chez mes parents. Magnus lui répond évasivement.

(Magnus) - C'est bientôt les vacances de noël.

(Bakuryu) - Je sais. Et alors ?

Je soupir avant de répondre moi-même

(Alec) - On fait Noël dans ma famille.

(Bakuryu) - Et vous comptiez me prévenir quand ?

L'agacement ce fait entendre dans sa voix. Le petit timide, incertain n'aura pas duré longtemps.

(Alec) - Et bien quand tu n'aurais pas disparue ou envoyer chier avant qu'on ait la moindre chance d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il a la décence d'avoir l'air gêné. Et retourne son attention devant lui l'aire de rien. Ses mains jouent avec sa tasse vide. Alors que son regard se perd encore dans le vide.

(Alec) - Donc, on passe tous les trois noëls chez ma famille, avec Jace, les jumeaux aussi pour le coup tout comme Kyoko qui va venir avec Izzi et Masamune qui est avec Max.

Merde on va être nombreux cette année. Je dois impérativement appeler ma mère pour la prévenir. Sinon on va se prendre l'engueulade du siècle à peine arrivé.

(Bakuryu) - On va être nombreux…

Exactement ce que je viens de penser.

(Magnus) - Avec Jace et Akio, va y avoir de l'ambiance.

On tourne tous les deux notre attention sur Magnus avec un choc évident sur le visage. Notre sorcier ricane devant nos têtes.

(Alec) - Bref. Pour en revenir au sujet de base, on doit régler nos problèmes avant.

(Bakuryu) - Ça va être compliqué, c'est fin de semaine prochaine.

(Alec) - Raison de plus Baku.

Ce dernier soupir et s'assoie en tailleur entre et face à nous, le dos au vide. Il soupir avec un air résigner sur le visage. Je déteste ce regard morne…

(Bakuryu) - Bien… finissons-en.


	14. 014 : Vacance chez les Lightwood

_**Chapitre 14**_

 _ **Vacance chez les Lightwood**_

 _ **PDV Alec**_

L'aéroport est bondé. On est en attente de notre avion, Izzi, Max Jace et moi avec nos japonais à charge ainsi que Magnus. Jace a invité Clary ce qui veut dire que Fuyu est là aussi. On est donc une bonne douzaine. Magnus aurais pu nous faire un portail, mais non. Il y a plusieurs raison à ça. Mais celle qui a convaincue Magnus est l'aversion de nos amis asiatique pour les portails mais surtout Bakuryu. Oui encore. Je me demande quand la liste de problème va arrêter de s'allonger… Il ne supporte pas bien l'utilisation de la magie en sa présence, même s'il l'a toujours bien caché. Et il devient distant, craintif et hargneux, si Magnus l'utilise sur lui. Un petit animal sauvage coincé entre les phares d'un voiture. C'est arriver une ou deux fois.

La première fois fut un matin.

 _Flash-back_

 _Bakuryu c'est encore enfermer dans la salle de bain. Comme tous les matins. Je frappe à la porte et attend sa réponse, on accepte de le laisser seul dans la salle de bain s'il nous répond et qu'il n'y reste pas trop longtemps. Il a toujours assez de temps s'il le veut pour se mutilé, mais on essaie de lui apprendre la confiance. Mais ce matin aucune réponse ne vient. Je re toc._

 _Bakuryu ?_

 _Toujours pas de réponse je me retourne vers Magnus. On a découvert que Magnus a plus d'emprise sur lui aussi. Quand Bakuryu et moi s'échauffons un peu trop, Magnus intervient et Bakuryu se calme rapidement. C'est surement du à son grade supérieur. Magnus se lève de sa chaise et me rejoint à la porte l'appellent à son tour. Toujours aucun réponse, Magnus claque alors des doigts et ouvre la porte la vague bleu autour de ses doigts alors qu'il repousse la porte._

 _Bakuryu et là, assis contre la porte de douche, le bras en sang, sa lame dans sa main gauche. Son regard se tourne vers nous, vide. Il se teinte d'un assortiment d'émotion en nous regardant. Peur, colère, honte. Mais tous s'efface quand son regard se pose sur la main voilé de bleu de Magnus, ces yeux noirs sont comme figé, toutes émotions parties de son regard. Tout ça s'est passé en moins d'une minute. Magnus s'avance tout de suite en voyant le sang couler de son bras, moi à sa suite. Mais à peine Magnus a fait deux pas que Bakuryu nous a hurlé dessus. Nous interdisant de l'approcher. Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis la scène dans la cour, le jour où on a appris ce qui lui est arrivé._

 _Il se relève si vite qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de le voir. Il a mis le plus de distance possible entre lui et nous. Mais son regard n'a jamais quitté la manifestation de magie de Magnus. C'est mouvement favorise l'écoulement du sang sur son bras. Magnus a comme moi, remarqué son regard, hanté, braqué sur ces flammes bleues. Magnus les fait disparaitre, et Bakuryu semble instantanément se détendre._

 _Fin flash-back_

L'ambiance c'est calmé dans le groupe, Bakuryu n'envoie plus chier tout le monde à tout bout de champs. Mais ce n'est pas revenu comme avant pour autant. Il reste distant et est devenue silencieux. Il se protège.

Les discussions vont bon train alors que les rivalités entre Jace et Akio commencent déjà. Tout est sujet à concurrence entre ces deux-là. Le premier qui arrivera à tel endroits. A faire tel ou tel chose. Max et Masamune sont encore dans des mangas et les filles sont toutes les quatre à bavarder entre elles. Je suis donc avec mon sorcier et mon petit oméga.

Bakuryu tolère beaucoup mieux les contacts avec moi maintenant, je garde souvent un bras autour de ses hanches au lycée pour dissuader les autres de s'en prendre à lui. Magnus a pris le pli lui aussi, il a souvent les bras croisé avec Bakuryu ou son bras enrouler autour de ses épaules. Les duels ont diminué, ce qui a grandement amélioré l'humeur de notre petit blondinet. On compte tous les deux profité de ces vacances pour détendre Bakuryu.

On monte finalement dans l'avion pour un trop grand nombre d'heure de vol. Je déteste les avions.

Le vol se déroule relativement bien. Tout le monde est calme et en profite pour dormir. Regarder un film ou discuter encore un peu plus. Magnus c'est endormis la tête contre le hublot. Je prends alors une couverture et passe par-dessus Bakuryu pour le couvrir. Finalement ont choisi nous aussi un film et on partage nos écouteurs. Bakuryu a une culture film très limité. On a donc commencé à la lui comblé. On finit par s'endormir tous les deux, lui appuyer sur mon épaule, et moi sur sa tête.

C'est Magnus qui nous réveil peu de temps avant l'atterrissage. Je frotte mes yeux alors que Bakuryu s'étire à la manière d'un chat, ses bras relever au-dessus de sa tête, son dos courbé, laissant apparaitre une fine bande de peau encore plus pale que la mienne. J'y vois d'ailleurs une petite pointe noire. Je tilt. Est-ce que c'est sa marque ? On ne l'a toujours pas vue.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus la question qu'une hôtesse passe entre nous pour vérifier que tout le monde est bien attaché.

L'atterrissage est tout aussi horrible que le décollage. Mes mains son crispées sur les accoudoirs, et j'ai les yeux fermés, me forçant au calme. Je sens une main se poser sur la mienne. Elle me calme instantanément, mais au vue de la taille ça ne peut pas être celle de Magnus. J'ouvre les yeux et vois une peau bien trop claire pour être celle du sorcier. Je regarde Bakuryu qui hausse les épaules sans me regarder. Je souris et serre sa main en retour. Faisant attention à ne pas lui broyer quand les roues de l'appareille rencontre le sol. Ces fichus avion auront ma peau un jour…

Le froid nous frappe quand on descend de l'appareil. Bakuryu et Magnus rentre leur tête dans leurs épaule cachant le bas de leur visage dans leur cols. Le petit blond tremble à cause du froid. En même temps ou est son manteau ? Je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir déjà vu en porté un… On rentre dans l'aéroport récupérer nos valises avant de rejoindre nos parents.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

On arrive rapidement à la maison des Lightwood. Les parents ont l'air d'être… gentil ? C'est l'impression qu'ils donnent du moins. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, elles sont souvent trompeuse. Les voitures ce gare donc devant une assez grande maison, en même temps une famille avec quatre enfant, il faut un peu de place.

Je descends rapidement du véhicule suivit tout aussi vite par les jumeaux. Aucun de nous ne supporte très bien le confinement, et encore moins dans de petits espaces comme ceux-là. On récupère chacun nos sacs dans les coffres. Ils sont venus avec deux véhicules assez grands pour nous transporter tous. La fratrie est à l'aise. Et je peux sentir le regard d'Alec sur moi. Je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un fasse attention à moi comme ça. C'est vraiment perturbant. Je retiens un soupir et le suis finalement dans la maison, à la suite des autres. Je rentre en dernier. Je n'aime pas laisser quelqu'un dans mon dos. Tu ne vois pas ce que la personne peut faire. Et c'est dangereux.

Ils nous font faire le tour de la maison. Un porche en bois fait le tour de la bâtisse, dans ce style typique américain, des marches mènent à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci donne dans un entré spacieuse, de quoi ranger ses chaussures et son manteau est disponible, un téléphone également. En avancent un peu, la pièce est ouverte sur une grande pièce à vivre. Avec une cuisine ouverte. Un grand bar sert de séparation entre les deux. Sur le côté deux escaliers, un qui monte et l'autre qui descend. On commence par aller voir en bas. Deux portes. Celle de droite mène à la buanderie et celle de gauche a une grande salle « de jeu » si on peut dire comme ça.

Il y a une télé avec plusieurs consoles de jeux, un lecteur DVD sur le côté gauche le long d'un des murs. En face de cette télé trois canapés placés en U et deux fauteuils dans les deux angles. De grand coussins de sol et des pouffe son disposer devant le téléviseur, le tout entourant un table basse. A l'arrière de canapé est une grande bibliothèque, remplie de jeux pour les consoles, mais aussi de DVD, des CDs de musique et une bonne quantité de jeu de société. C'est la moitié gauche de la pièce.

Sur la moitié droite, en prolongement de la bibliothèque de jeux, il y en a un autre qui termine tout le mur et part sur le second mur jusque la fenêtre. Et une autre continue le long de ce même mur et se termine à l'angle. Celles-ci sont remplies de livres et monte jusqu'au plafond. Sur le dernier mur celui qui part de la porte, il y a d'abord un mini frigo et un meuble bas ou est une cafetière et un micro-onde sont posés.

On remonte jusqu'aux première étage. Là se trouve la chambre de leurs parents, ainsi qu'un bureau et une chambre d'amis.

On grimpe au deuxième étage. Cet étage est celui de leur chambre. Première à gauche, celle de Jace, première à droit, celle de Max. La seconde à gauche est celle d'isabelle et donc c'elle d'en face, la seconde à droite, c'est celle d'Alec. Chaque porte à leurs nom accrocher dessus, et ils ont chacun une petite salle de bain personnel.

Je suis Alec dans la sienne et pose mon petit sac dans un coin. J'observe la pièce. Elle est simple. Un lit double dans l'angle du fond à gauche. La porte de la salle de bain juste aux pieds. Et juste à côté une armoire à habit. Une fenêtre se trouve en face de la porte et juste dessous, son bureau. Sur le mur de droite une bibliothèque elle aussi remplie de livres. Et a côté un fauteuil dans le dernier angle de la pièce, derrière la porte. Il doit servir a se posé pour lire. La pièce n'est pas très grande mais semble confortable. Je vais m'assoir sur le fauteuil qui me donne une bonne vue de la pièce et regard Magnus déballer son sac.

Mais la question c'est, ou vais-je dormir ? Un lit double pour eux deux. Mais moi ?

Je vais dormir ou ?

Alec me regarde et sourit doucement. Je le regard alors qu'il me montre un grand tiroir sous son lit.

Il y a un matelas dedans, il suffit de le tirer et déplier les pieds

J'hausse un sourcil, ce n'est pas un accessoire de lit pour enfant ça ?

Si tu veux savoir, les parents nous avait acheté les même lit quand on était gosses, et on avait tous ce tiroir avec un matelas intégrer pour pouvoir invité nos amis. Quand j'ai changé de lit il est resté.

J'acquiesce sans rien dire de plus observant plutôt les deux gars interagir et Magnus commencer à poser des sorts sur la pièce.


	15. 015 Avant d'aller se coucher

_**Me revoici avec la suite de tiers. j'adore vraiment cette histoire, et pourtant c'est la moins populaire auprès des lecteurs parmi mes trois fics actuelles.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à ceux qui comme moi aime cette histoire.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

 _ **Avant d'aller se coucher**_

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Une fois La maison visitée et nos valises rangées, on descend aider Maman avec le diner pour ce soir. Il est hors de question de la laisser cuisiné seule pour presque quinze personnes.

J'avais de très bonnes relations avec ma mère et mon père. On a eu quelque accrochage quand je leurs ai annoncé être gays et leur ai présenté Magnus. J'ai été blessé par leurs réactions, mais je m'y attendais. On a été en froid presque six mois avant que je ne comprenne après une conversation que Mon attirance pour les hommes n'est pas le problème. Non le problème est que ma mère ne verra jamais de petits enfants de mon côté. Du moins pas d'enfant biologiquement à moi. Ma mère c'est adoucie en voyant que ce sujet est tout aussi douloureux pour moi que pour elle. C'est la seule chose que je regrette concernant mon orientation. Depuis on travaille tous les trois à reformer notre relation d'avant mon coming out.

M'enfin revenons plutôt au moment présent. Bakuryu est extrêmement méfiant envers mes parents. Il nous aide effectivement en cuisine, mais il fait toujours en sorte que Magnus ou moi soyons entre lui et Maman.

Maryse est une femme intelligente, et elle ne pousse pas Bakuryu. De par son métier, elle en a défendue des cas d'adolescent ayant subi de graves traumatismes. Elle sait en reconnaître un quand elle le vois et comment agir avec eux.

Le dîner est rapidement prêt. Les filles sont chargées de mettre et débarrasser la table. Et les garçons seront chargés de faire la vaisselle et de la ranger une fois propre. Sauf nous trois. Nous on s'est chargé du repas. C'est comme ça dans la maison Lightwood. Tout le monde participe et tout le monde tient Izzi éloigné de la cuisine.

Le repas est assez animé. Akio et Jace sont encore dans un concours stupide. Les filles bavardent avec Maman et Sanzo parle avec Magnus, mon père et moi. Bakuryu lui Mange en silence. Je ne sais pas s'il écoute les conversations ou s'il est encore parti dans sa tête. Il le fait de plus en plus en ce moment et ça m'inquiète.

Après le dîner on retourne chacun dans nos chambres. Ce premier soir on ne fait rien. Plus tard on va surement attaquer les marathons de films qui dure jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Après une longue bataille pour le choix des films.

Bakuryu prend son pyjama et va dans la salle de bain en premier. Cela devrait nous laisser un peu de temps seul avec Magnus. En parlant du loup, il a dû avoir la même idée que moi. Une paire de bras s'enroule autour de mon ventre et son nez vient se nicher dans mon cou. Son torse collé contre mon dos. Je souris et frissonne alors qu'il morde ma nuque.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle de bain je peux voir Magnus enlacer Alec. Je ne dis rien et ferme la porte. Ils sont vraiment bien ensemble. Je m'assure de l'avoir bien fermer à clés et dépose mon pyjama sur le lavabo avec ma trousse de toilette. Je retire mes fringues et les met en tas dans un coin. Je règle l'eau et entre sous le jet. Je siffle de douleur. L'eau a beau être légèrement tiède, à la limite du froid, elle me fait mal. La brulure dans mon dos, elle est cicatrisé maintenant mais elle est toujours rouge et boursoufler. La douleur au moindre contact est insupportable. Je n'ai rien pour me soulager.

Je n'ai vue personne pour mes blessures. Quand on s'est échappé, j'ai refusé que quiconque me touche. Je me suis soigné moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser m'approcher et me toucher. Rien ne me garantissait qu'ils ne me fassent pas plus de mal encore. Rien ne me garantissait qu'ils ne soient pas comme _eux_ … J'ai pensé mes plaies après avoir désinfecté avec de l'alcool. Ce fut horrible. J'avais l'impression que mon corps brulait de toutes parts. Mais le pire fut ma brulure dans le dos. Déjà difficile à atteindre, j'ai tenté la même chose que pour les plais. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en soin, juste évité les infections et laisser le temps faire le reste. J'ai versé de l'alcool dans mon dos par-dessus mon épaule, est quand il est entré en contact avec la brulure, je suis tombé a genoux, cambrant mon dos sous la douleur. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait poignardé. Qu'on venait de me remarquer avec le fer chauffé.

Je baisse la chaleur de l'eau. La rendent froide. C'est mieux, mais ça fait toujours mal. Je me lave rapidement ignorant mes cicatrices. Mon corps est marqué de partout, pas une partie n'est épargnée. Même ma marque de soulmates m'a fait souffrir. Je pose ma main droite sur ma hanche, la marque est immense. Elle part du milieu de mes côtes sur le côté droit et descend jusque sur ma fesse. Je n'ai rien montré sur le coup, par ce que je suis habitué à la douleur… mais les brulures ont tendance à être pire pour moi. A chaque fois je repense à ce jours… celui ou mon clan a péri… c'était à cause de moi… j'aurais dû continue à encaisser sans rien dire. Ils seraient toujours en vie…

TOC TOC TOC

Je sursaute au bruit et tourne la tête vers la porte.

\- Bakuryu. ? ça va ?

Je dois être là depuis un moment.

\- Oui. Je… Ça va.

\- Ça fait presque une heure que tu es là.

\- Oui. Désoler. Je sors.

Désoler… ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas excusé. Je coupe l'eau et M'essuie rapidement. Un autre sifflement passe mes lèvres quand je tamponne le plus doucement possible mon dos. J'enfile mon pyjama trop grand. Mais au moins il est chaud et douiller. Je range rapidement mes affaires et cache ma lame. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en servir… tant pis. Je reviendrais plus tard.

J'ouvre la porte et suis frapper par une odeur de sexe. Je suis sûr que je rougie. Magnus sourit et entre dans la salle de bain à ma place. Merde les hormones d'alpha son encore présente et ça ne me laisse absolument pas indifférent. Celle de Magnus est encore plus forte que celle d'Alec. Pour ça aussi que je l'embête moins. Le contrôle serait plus difficile. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas titillé Alec et profiter de ses émanations d'Alpha.

En parlant du loup, il est actuellement en train de sortir le tiroir de sous le lit et mettre des draps. Je le regard faire sans rien dire depuis ma place. Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller sous le lit après mon cauchemar cette fois… je ne sais pas où je vais bien pouvoir me cacher. Me sentir en relative sécurité. Je scan la pièce du regard. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit. Je soupir attirant l'attention d'Alec.

Il redresse son regard vers moi Mais aucun de nous ne dis rien. Je vois bien qu'il veut parler, pourtant il se retient.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Bakuryu sort de la salle de bain et rougie instantanément. Je retiens un sourire et vais préparer son lit. Je peux sentir son regard sur moi, suivre le moindre de mes mouvements. Je décide de ne rien dire et relève la tête seulement quand il soupir. Son regard a de nouveau ce voile. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider, faire quoi que ce soit pour qu'il aille mieux. Nos regards s'affrontent, sans animosité pour une fois. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je voudrais, mais rien ne me vient…

Ce besoin de le protéger reprend ses droits sur mon corps. Je suis incapable de détourné les yeux, un petit sourire en coin s'étire sur ses lèvres alors que le voile a disparue de ses pupilles. Il le sait.

\- Un problème Al ?

Ce ton un tantinet provocateur, et à la fois moqueur. Je tic. Je sais ce qu'il cherche à faire. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il s'amuse à me provoquer en permanence comme ça. Mon besoin de protection fond, comme toujours, pour laisser place doucement à celui de dominance. Maintenant que je connais son grade, je comprends mieux certaine de mes réactions. Mais les comprendre n'empêche pas de les ressentir.

\- Aucun. Et toi Baku ?

Il hausse les épaules en détournant enfin le regard. Je sens la tension quitter légèrement mes épaules, mais son petit sourire est encore là.

\- Vous vous êtes amusé on dirait.

Il flâne vers la bibliothèque, s'éloignent ostensiblement. Il fait mine de lire les titres la tête penché sur le côté, exposant La peau pale et délicate de sa gorge. Offrant l'angle parfais pour être mordu, marquer par son alpha… Je lèche ma lèvre inférieure, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je fais un pas vers lui. J'ai envie de mordre cette peau, de la marquer.

\- En effet. Et toi ?

Il se retourne et lève la tête, s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je sois si proche. Je tends ma main droite et la pose à plat contre les livres, à hauteur de sa tête.

\- Génial. Cette douche m'a fait un bien fou.

Mensonge. Malgré notre activité, tu as été assez long pour que qu'on entende tes petits sifflements de douleur.

\- Vraiment ?

Mon ton prend en autorité alors que nos regards s'affrontent une nouvelle fois. Mes besoins de dominance ne sont jamais assouvis. Magnus pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai autant de mal à me contrôler face à Bakuryu. Une flamme brule en moi. Mon regard descend vers sa gorge encore une fois. Je ne dois pas céder. Je remonte ma seconde main, de l'autre côté de sa tête l'emprisonnant entre mes bras. Il se tend sensiblement. Je dois arrêter maintenant. Sa confiance est déjà si fragile… je ne dois pas craquer.

Mais cette peau, si pale… son collier tour de cou n'est plus la et je peux voir ses cicatrices que le bijou cache en journée. De petits cercles qui font le tour de sa gorge, à intervalle régulier forment une ligne. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu le blesser ainsi. Je sens mon besoin de protection remonter. Je ferme les yeux. C'est fatiguant… je retire finalement mes bras. Bakuryu n'a plus bouger il n'a pas répondu, il ne m'a pas non plus provoqué. Il sait que je vais craquer s'il le fait.

J'inspire doucement. Mauvaise idée. Je suis trop prêt de lui et son odeur me frappe de plein fouet. Une nouvelle vague de désire me frappe. Un désir ardent brule en moi. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Je caresse sa joue. Son visage est calme, seule la crainte est inscrite dans son regard. C'est elle qui me retient.

Je continue à caresser sa joue doucement, plus aucun de nous deux n'ouvre la bouche. Finalement ma main remonte dans ses cheveux et passe dans ses douces mèches blondes. Il ferme les yeux, il semble apprécier.

\- Alexander.

Je sursaute. La voix de Magnus me sort de ma transe.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Je me lance.

\- Un problème Alec ?

Mon ton est mi provocant, mi moqueur. Il tic. Je sens ses phéromones commencer à monter. Ce n'est pas celle-là que je veux sentir. Ce n'est pas cette aura que je veux qui m'entourent. J'augmente mon sourire, son regard se plisse et ses phéromones change progressivement. Voilà, c'est celle-là que je veux. Je me retiens de fermer les yeux alors qu'il me répond.

\- Aucun. Et toi Baku ?

J'hausse les épaules en détournant le regard. Je ne dois pas le regarder ainsi trop longtemps. Mais continuons un peu la provoc.

\- Vous vous êtes amusé on dirait.

Je vais vers la bibliothèque, m'éloignent légèrement. La pièce n'est pas immense. Je survol les titres, la tête penché sur le côté. Oui je gère plutôt bien la lecture maintenant. Je sens une autre odeur s'élever, je la reconnais celle-là. Comme toutes les odeurs elle diffère légèrement selon les individus. Et celle d'Alec est exquise. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre. A chaque fois que je l'ai senti, ça avait mal finit pour moi. Je ferme les yeux et me calme avant de me retourner.

\- En effet. Et toi ?

Je dois relever la tête. Alec c'est beaucoup rapprocher. Il est prêt. Trop prêt. Il tend sa main droite et la pose à plat contre les livres, à hauteur de ma tête. Son odeur et de plus en plus forte. Son aura de dominance m'entoure. Je me retiens une nouvelle fois de fermer les yeux. Déchirer entre le désir et la peur. Je me rappelle de répondre à sa question. Amusé ? Pas vraiment, ce fut plutôt douloureux.

\- Génial. Cette douche m'a fait un bien fou.

Il sait que je mens. Une petite lueur passe dans son regard.

\- Vraiment ?

Son ton monte en autorité alors que nos regards s'affrontent encore. Son aura est plus puissante. Et je retiens un gémissement en mordant ma lèvre. C'est trop bon. Un frisson travers tous mon corps. Son regard est fixé sur ma gorge. Heureusement pour moi, il ne m'a pas vue me mordre au moins. Sa seconde main viens se placer en parfait reflet à la première, de l'autre côté de ma tête. Je suis emprisonner entre ses bras... Je me Crispe. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Alec ne me forcerait pas… Il n'est pas comme ça… n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard est toujours braquer sur ma gorge. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas remis mon collier, mes cicatrices sont exposées... Son aura changé son besoin de dominance mute encore en cette autre besoin. Je ne sais pas encore l'identifié. Il ferme les yeux et retire ses bras. Moi je ne bouge plus. Ce n'est pas le moment de pousser plus ses instincts. Finalement il inspire je peux le voir frissonner. Il est trop proche. Il a dû sentir mon odeur malgré le contrôleur.

Son aura de dominance et de désire remonte en flèche, me frappant de plein fouet. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Merde. On doit arrêter maintenant. Sa main remonte et caresse ma joue doucement. Il se bat avec lui-même. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Je garde mon visage le plus calme possible, mais je sais qu'il voit la peur dans mes yeux. Finalement sa main remonte dans mes cheveux. Elle passe jusqu'à l'arrière de ma tête ou elle s'arrête. C'est très agréable comme contact. Il est passé si près d'une preuve de mon espèce.

\- Alexander.

Ont sursaute tous les deux. Magnus. Il arrive au bon moment. Alec réussi à ce décollé de moi, son attention détourné sur le sorcier. Je retiens un soupir et me détourne d'eux. Reportant mon attention sur les livres.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Je termine ma douche et enfile mon bas de pyjama en satin avant de sortir. Je m'arrête dans la porte. L'odeur de notre activité plus tôt est recouverte par celle de désire. Bakuryu est adossé contre la bibliothèque Alec presque coller à lui, seulement quelque millimètres les sépare. La main d'Alec caresse sa joue alors que je le vois se battre contre lui-même. Bakuryu est assez intelligent pour cerner la situation. Il ne bouge pas et laisse a Alec le temps de se calmer.

Je retiens un soupir et décide d'aider mon nephilim.

\- Alexander.

Je garde une voix calme, aucune intonation d'ordre. Il est un alpha, au lieu de le calmer ce genre de ton aggraverais son état.

Visiblement aucun des deux n'a remarqué ma présence. Il sursaute en parfaite synchronisation. Mon appelle à l'effet désirer. Alec se détourne de Bakuryu son attention braquer sur moi. Le petit blond se retourne vers les livres.

\- La salle de bain est libre chéri. Une bonne douche te fera du bien.

Alec acquiesce les joues rouges de gêne et file dans la salle de bain. Je le rassure en posant une main sur son épaule avant qu'il n'y aille.

Quand Alec est enfermé dans l'autre salle je me retourne vers Bakuryu.

Il est un Oméga, et de ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre durent mes siècles de vie. Les omégas aiment, adore plutôt, les émanations des Alpha. Que ce soit notre aura ou notre odeur, l'une ne va pas s'en l'autre de toute façon. Bakuryu a trouvé un moyen de profiter de celles d'Alec. Il sait pourquoi il provoc Alec, mais Il ne connaît surement pas bien son propre grade. Peu d'Oméga ont la chance d'en rencontrer un plus vieux qui peut les aider à comprendre leurs propres instincts. Ils sont si rares. Et aucun ne laissent d'informations pour ses congénères.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit et continue de l'observer. Il sait très bien que je le regarde.

\- Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois.

Bakuryu se retourne vers moi, mais il garde ses distances. Il me regard sans rien dire. Evidemment tout comme Alec il est maladroit avec ses mots.

\- Je ne vais rien faire, tu peux venir t'asseoir.

Il ne dit rien et s'assoie en tailleur dans le fauteuil à deux pas de lui, loin de moi.

\- C'est normal tu sais.

\- Quoi dont ?

Ça y est, il ouvre la bouche. Lui est Alec ont quelque point communs, notamment leur curiosités insatiable.

\- Cette façon que tu as de titiller Alec pour profiter de son aura.

Il rougie légèrement en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je souris doucement, il est Mignon. Je préfère garder ça pour moi.

\- C'est dans t'es instincts d'oméga.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- J'ai connu un Omega il y a longtemps. Quand j'étais jeune.

Ses yeux plissé, se détende et son visage s'éclaire, attisé par l'intérêt. Alec ressort à ce moment-là en serviette. Les yeux de Bakuryu parcourent alors les corps encore humide d'Alec et Ils rougissent tous les deux. Alec bafouille qu'il a oublié son pyjama. Il le récupère et file se changer alors que Moi j'éclate de rire devant leur comportement adorable.


	16. 016 Souvenirs du passé

_**Voici la suite de tiers.**_

 _ **je tiens a préciser que je parle encore de violence du passé.**_

 _ **et que je le ferais encore a l'avenir. mais que l'histoire évolue doucement.**_

 _ **bonne lecture et encore désoler pour le retard.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

 _ **Souvenirs du passé.**_

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

On s'est finalement couché tous les trois, l'ordinateur portable d'Alec ouvert entre lui est Bakuryu. Le lit tiroir s'ouvre presque au même niveau que le lit, et non aux ras du sol. Ce qui est pratique pour notre situation actuel.

Avant ça Bakuryu a passé une heure à m'interroger sur ce que je sais des omégas. Mes connaissances sont maigres, mais apparemment j'en sais assez pour lui apprendre deux trois choses.

Le film choisi est « Harry POTTER à l'école des sorciers ». Quand on a proposé de regarder un film, Bakuryu nous a avoué qu'il n'en avait presque jamais regardé. Il en a vu que deux ou trois. Ceux qu'on a regardés avec lui au dortoir. Le choc c'est peint sur nos visages respectifs et on a décidé de remplir sa culture cinématographique. Alec a alors décréter qu'on devait commencer par les Harry POTTER. Moi je voulais commencer par les trilogies du seigneur des anneaux et du hobbit.

Je ne suis pas absorbé par le film. Allongé contre le dos d'Alec, ma tête posée contre la sienne. Je pense plutôt à la vie de notre petit blondinet. On a appris pour le labo et je ne compte pas le forcer à en parler. On n'a vu _que_ ce qu'il a vécue en cellule. Je n'aime pas penser à tous ce qui a dû leur arriver en haut. Le Laboratoire. Rien que le nom de l'organisation m'en donne des idées.

Mais on a aussi appris qu'il avait déjà 16 ans quand il est arrivé au labo. Les films existaient déjà à l'époque. Certes pas ceux qu'on lui montre, mais il y en avait d'autre. Comment un garçon de son âge peut-il ne jamais en avoir regardé ?

En générale c'est Alec qui interroge Bakuryu, et il se braque systématiquement. Mais en essayant par ce sujet innocent, peut-être qu'on pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Je reporte mon intérêt sur le film, La fin approche. Ron est en train de diriger la partie d'échec. Je regarde les deux garçons, ils sont tous les deux absorbé par l'histoire. Je ne peux retenir un sourire de s'étirer sur mon visage. J'extirpe mon téléphone de ma poche et prend discrètement une photo. Alec a horreur d'être pris en photo, maintenant il a pris l'habitude avec moi. Mais il n'aime toujours pas ça.

J'entends enfin le générique de fin. Je rallume la lumière de chevet. Et décide d'attaquer directement.

\- Dis-Moi Bakuryu

\- Hum ?

Il tourne son adorable bouille vers moi. Je retiens un autre sourire et pose ma question.

\- pourquoi tu n'as jamais regardé de film avant ?

Il cligne des yeux, sont regard curieux se voile d'une myriade d'émotions avant de me répond

\- Il n'y avait pas de télé dans nos cellules.

Pourquoi il ne parle jamais d'avant le labo ?

\- oui, on s'en doute, mais avant ?

Il ne répond pas, ses mains commencent à jouer avec son collier, cette petite corde au bout de laquelle est pendue une fiole, et ses yeux se baissent sur la couette devant lui. Alec est calme dans mes bras, son regard lui aussi tourné sur le petit blond. Ce dernier finit par répondre

\- Je n'avais pas le droit.

\- comment ça ?

Il soupir doucement. J'attends, la patience est la meilleure des vertus dans ce genre de situation.

\- Mon clan vivait dans les vieilles traditions.

Il ne dit rien de plus, comme si c'était une explication. J'essaie d'insister sans trop.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça.

Soit y a du progrès, soit il ne m'envoie pas chier comme il le fait avec Alec à cause de mon grade.

\- écoute, si tu nous parle un peu de ton passé, Alec et moi on peut nous aussi te parler du notre. C'est équitable.

Il relève son regard vers nous et nous regarde à tour de rôle.

\- ok… mais vous commencer.

Alec se lance en premier.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- je n'en sais rien. C'est vous qui voulez savoir des choses.

\- J'ai 19 ans et je suis l'ainé. J'ai trois frères et sœur, mais tout ça tu le sais déjà. On a grandi ici, dans cette maison. J'étais trop jeune pour me souvenir de mes réactions quand ma mère est tombée enceinte, mais apparemment j'étais heureux à chaque fois. J'ai toujours eu un tempérament calme est j'ai toujours pris soin d'Izzi et Max. Nos parents étaient souvent absents, nous laissant à la charge de notre nounou. Jace est arrivé dans la famille quand j'avais neuf ans. On se connaissait déjà depuis tout petit. Nos parents étaient amis. On a eu une enfance normale, juste une absence de parents énorme. Il était présent rarement le soir, quelque fois le dimanche, et de temps en temps pour les vacances. On avait le droit à un mois en été tous ensemble. On partait en vacance soit à la mer, soit près du lac. Et l'hiver on les voyait aux fêtes. Mais pas durant les deux semaines de vacance.

Bakuryu écoute l'histoire d'Alec avec attention. J'observe chacune de ses réactions. Une lueur brille dans ses yeux, La tristesse… Alec continue son histoire

\- j'ai toujours protégé mes frères et sœur. Quand il faisait une bêtise, je prenais souvent sur moi. Les adultes n'étaient pas idiots. C'est vers mes quatorze ans que je me suis rendu compte que je n'aime pas les filles, et que je regarde plus les garçons. J'ai tout fait pour le caché. J'ai rencontré Magnus il y a deux ans quand je suis entré au lycée, lui à cette époque était en terminal. Quand je suis sorti du placard, mes parents l'ont mal prient. Ils ne m'ont pas mis dehors heureusement mais nos relations sont devenues tendu. Maintenant on s'est expliqué et on travaille sur notre relation tous les trois.

\- ton plus gros soucie dans la vie a été de sortir auprès de tes parents ?

\- non. Mon plus gros souci se fut en premier lieu m'accepter moi-même. Je me répugnais tellement d'être attiré par les hommes. J'ai ai fait une dépression. C'est Magnus qui m'en a sortie.

\- on ne sort jamais vraiment d'une dépression.

\- j'en suis sorti. Peut-être qu'un jour j'en referais une. L'avenir me le dira.

\- et vous deux ?

\- une histoire pour un autre soir.

Bakuryu fait la moue, visiblement il est aussi curieux de nous que nous de lui. Je souris.

\- C'est mon tour.

Les deux garçons tournent leur tête vers moi. Et je souris. Alec c'est extirper de mes bras et assis en tailleur alors que Bakuryu a juste la tête poser sur sa main, en appui sur son coude.

\- je vais commencer par le début. Les sorciers sont le résultat d'une union non consenti. Des démons viol des humaine et nous naissons. Je suis né il y a plusieurs siècles en Indonésie. Ma mère ne savait pas que c'est un démon qui l'avait fécondé. Quand je suis né j'étais normal. J'ai passé les premières années de ma vie, heureux. Ma mère était aimante et mon beau père gentil. A l'époque on croyait tous qu'il était mon vrai père. Tous à basculer quand j'ai eu 4 ans, mes marques son apparues, et ma mère a vite compris. Elle a essayé de continuer à m'aimer, mais elle n'a pas pu. Mon beau père lui a complètement changé. Il est devenue froid, violent parfois. Ma mère c'est pendu dans notre grange un an plus tard. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face. Mon beau père fou de chagrin a essayé de me noyer dans l'abreuvoir des chevaux. C'est là que mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés. Mon beau père est mort de mes mains, j'ai alors fuit. Je me suis retrouver a vagabonder dans des villages. Un homme m'a surpris à voler avec ma magie. Je fus emmené à l'orphelinat. Les frères silencieux se sont occupés de moi. Il m'on éduquer et appris à me servir de mes pouvoir. Ne vous détrompez pas. Ils n'étaient pas gentils. Il s'occuper juste de moi. Je devais faire des corvées et obéi à un certain nombre de règles. Une fois arrivé à l'Age adulte ils m'ont mis dehors. J'ai alors commencé à vendre mes services, je truquai mon âge pour avoir plus de client. J'ai découvert quel démons était mon père et je me suis servi de sa notoriété. J'ai rencontré Ragnor et Catarina en Angleterre et on a commencé à voyager ensemble. On a visité le monde. J'ai eu un nombre trop grand d'aventure pour les raconter ce soir. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous en parler plus tard. Maintenant je vais parler d'un sujet qu'Alec n'apprécie pas.

Alec fronce effectivement les sourcils. Mais ne dis rien.

\- il y a un peu plus de cent ans, j'ai eu une relation avec Camille Bellcourt. Elle était belle et je me suis laisser prendre au piège. Je l'ai aimé, sincèrement. Mais elle, elle ne faisait que jouer avec moi, profité de cadeaux que je lui faisais. Quand je lui ai avoué l'aimer elle a ri en disant que les immortelles ne doivent pas aimer. On ne s'est pas séparer, mais elle m'avait déjà fait énormément de mal. Je ne pouvais pas juste la quitter. Je pensais qu'avec du temps peut-être qu'elle changerait. Je ne me suis jamais plus tromper. A peine quelque mois plus tard j'ai découvert qu'elle me trompait. Et que ça durais depuis un moment. J'ai rompu et je suis parti avec mes biens évidement. Ragnor c'est occuper de soigné mon cœur. Je me suis alors ferme à l'amour. Jusqu'à Alec.

Bakuryu semble réfléchir. Je ne dis rien Alec lui prend ma main, nos regard se croise et je lui souris. Maintenant c'est du passé. On attend tous les trois en silence. On laisse Bakuryu faire le tri dans ses pensé. Le silence s'éternise pendant plus de dix minutes avant qu'il ne soupir.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Je dois leur parler maintenant.

\- Ne me coupez pas pendant que je parlerais. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne ce que je vais vous raconter. Et je ne veux pas que ça se sache.

Ils acceptent tous les deux alors que je m'assoie en tailleur et serre mes chevilles dans mes mains, mon regard river dessus. J'inspire et me lance. Ça va être difficile…

\- Je suis moi aussi né d'une union non désiré. Mon père n'est pas un démon, mais je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il était sans révéler la moitié que vous n'avez pas encore découvert. Ma mère était une Yami. Elle faisait partie d'une des trois principales branches du clan. Les Yami avaient une île entièrement à eux. Un petit bout de paradis. Une montagne entourée de forêt. Le village sur les falaises surplombant la mer et plus loin, en contrebas, une grande plage. Le village était comme une petite ville, on avait nos propres petits magasins et notre école. Ma mère n'a pas pu avorter car dans le clan, on ne peut tuer un Yami tant qu'on n'est pas sûr qu'il n'ait pas le don. Ma mère fut forcée de me mettre au monde. Elle m'a détesté avant même ma naissance. Elle s'est occuper de moi le minimum vital jusqu'à mes quatre ans, à partir de là elle m'a appris à tout faire, nourriture, ménage, lessive, jardin, tout ce qui pourrais soulager son travail… je n'avais jamais le droit de la regarder. Si je le faisais elle me giflait en me criant dessus. Elle ne supportait pas mes yeux. Ceux de mon père. Mais je faisais de mon mieux. Si je pouvais soulager un tant soit peu le mal que je lui faisais comme ça. Mon beau père, son mari, m'a lui aussi détester avant que je naisse. Il me battait pour un oui ou pour un non, si j'avais le malheur de le croiser.

Je m'arrête. C'est vraiment dur de parler de cette époque. Le manque d'amour de ma mère m'a fait tant souffrir, le rejet constant des autres. Je ne comprenais pas…

\- Violé une Yami était impensable. C'est un acte répressible de peine de mort. Un blasphème. Le clan tout entier m'en a voulu d'exister. Les parents apprenais à leur enfants qu'elle monstre j'étais. Ils étaient toujours méchant, certain me frappaient quand j'allais faire les courses pour ma mère. Ils me laissaient acheter uniquement par ce que c'était pour elle. Les enfants ont vite appris la haine du monstre. C'est comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient tous. Petit ils m'envoyaient des pierres, se sauvaient dès qu'ils me voyaient, m'insultaient. En grandissant, les insultes sont restées. Ils avaient appris à ne pas avoir peur de moi et se sont mis à me pourchasser, tous les jours, sans exception, sur le chemin de l'école. S'ils m'attrapaient ils me battaient jusqu'à ce que j'en perde connaissance. J'arrivais en retard à l'école et je me faisais réprimander pour ça. Je me retrouvais en détention. Dès qu'il y avait un problème c'était toujours la faute du bâtard. Et le soir la chasse recommençait. Au bout de quelque temps, les enfants sont arrivés en âge de chasser pour de vrai, pas d'armes à feu. Non, des arcs et des arbalètes. Ils se sont entraînés sur une cible vivante. Moi... J'ai appris à courir pour ma survit. Ils me pourchassaient jusque dans les bois. Parfois ils me touchaient. J'attendais dans une cachette qu'ils partent avant de rentrer chez moi. Je me faisais le plus discret possible et me soignais seul avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Si mon beau père m'attrapait avant il m'engueulait, et me battait encore. Pour salir la maison avec la boue ou le sang. J'ai vite appris à ne pas pleurer.

Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de parler. Tout sort tout seul. Comme si on avait ouvert les vannes.

\- Quand j'ai eu 13 ans m'a mère c'est donner la mort selon une méthode traditionnelle au japon. Le Jigai. La femme se nouait les jambes en position à genoux. Pour garder une attitude honorable même dans la mort, avant de se trancher la gorge avec un Kaiken. Un petit poignard. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, ainsi que sa lettre. Je l'ai lu. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir… Elle disait à quel point elle regrettait de m'avoir mis au monde. à quel point elle avait honte d'être la mère d'un monstre. Elle s'excusait plusieurs fois auprès de son mari de l'avoir déshonoré. Elle ne supportait plus cette vie avec moi. Le regard désolé du clan. Ils étaient tous tellement triste pour elle… Mon beau père est arrivé… Il est devenu complètement fou. Jamais il ne m'avait frappé aussi violemment. Et pourtant il n'était pas du genre à se retenir. J'encaissais les coups sans rien dire. J'avais appris depuis longtemps à ne plus crier. Il me frappait encore et encore. Me criait dessus, m'insultais. Tout ce qui lui venait, il le disait. Il a fini par me balancer à traverser la cloison coulissante. Je me suis retrouvé à peine conscient à côté du bassin des carpes koï. J'avais plusieurs côtes cassées, une épaule et une hanche déboîtées, et des contusions de partout. Ma tête saignait. Mon beau père toujours fou de rage m'a attrapé par les cheveux, il me les a presque arraché du crâne, il m'a à moitié arraché une oreille en même temps… Il m'a plongé la tête sous l'eau, me forçant à boire la tasse et me ressortait avant de me noyer complètement, je recrachais l'eau dans mes poumons, ça brulais, c'était atroce. Quand j'avais finit de cracher l'eau il recommençait encore et encore… et encore. Je pense qu'il allait réellement me noyer… Mais le doyen est intervenu. Personne ne devait me tuer tant qu'il ne savait pas si j'avais le don. Mon beau père à emmener le corps de ma mère et ils m'ont laissé la, a moitié mort dans le jardin. Ce soir-là, j'ai pleuré, ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais plus fait… La douleur et la culpabilité ont eu raison de moi. Je suis resté tout le reste de la journée et toute la nuit recroquevillé à côté de ce bassin à pleuré sans bruit.

Je reprends mon souffle, je n'ai pas encore terminé. Je dois encore parler de la fin.

\- J'avais seize ans quand tout a basculé. Les autres adolescents m'avaient chassé une fois de plus. j'ai été grièvement blessé à l'épaule. Ce soir-là ils m'ont laissé pour mort dans les bois. Encore un an et ils auraient le droit de me tuer pour de bon. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. je ne supportais plus de subir toutes ces humiliations, ces coups. Toute cette haine alors que j'ai jamais rien demandé... « Watashi wa, karera ga jigoku de yaku iku negatte imasu» Je souhaite qu'ils aillent bruler en enfer. C'est ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là, face à la mer… Je ne pensais pas que mon vœu allait être exaucé…. C'est une semaine plus tard que c'est arrivé. Un groupe d'homme à attaquer la ville, ils ont massacré tout le monde n'épargnant absolument personne. Je suis arrivé alors qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à les bruler. Un homme avec le don du feu était la a _ses_ côté. c'était une vrai fournaise, certain Yami ont brûlé vivant. Ils se sont assuré que personne n'en réchappe. Et m'ont forcé à rester la a regardé. « tu as fait un vœux. Je l'ai exaucé, maintenant tu as une dette envers moi jeune Yami. ». c'est ce que ce gars a dit avant de disparaitre. L'homme maîtrisant le feu à ordonner aux autres de m'emmener et c'est là que j'ai fini au labo.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite!**

 **vos avis svp ;-)**


	17. 017 Première nuit…

_**PDV Alec**_

Je tends ma main doucement et essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues pale. Je voudrais le serrer dans mes bras, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne réagisse mal. Il a emmagasiné tant de souffrance.

J'ai écouté sans rien dire. Comme il l'a demandé. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il est tant sur la défensive. Pourquoi il se méfie de tout et tout le monde. Comment arrive-t-il à être encore si gentil après tout ce qu'il a dû traverser.

Une boule c'est formé dans ma gorge à cause de l'émotion. Sa propre mère l'a traité comme un moins que rien. Personne ne lui a jamais témoigné la moindre preuve de tendresse et encore moins d'amour…

Je me rapproche de lui, à genou entre les deux matelas. C'est douloureux mais peu m'importe. Je le serre doucement dans mes bras. Le choc se peint sur son visage, mais cette fois il ne dit rien, il ne me repousse pas.

Tu peux pleurer autant que tu en a besoin. Tu n'es plus seul. On est Là nous, et on t'aime.

Ses épaules se mettent à trembler et il cache son visage contre mon torse. Je le garde serré contre moi et ferme les yeux pour retenir mes larmes. Magnus rejoint notre étreint me serrent d'un bras, le second caressent en douceur le bas du dos de Bakuryu. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps il pleurs comme ça, mais il finit par tomber endormis. Je le recouche doucement et le couvre.

On décide de se coucher nous aussi en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Je ne parviens pas à m'endormir, son histoire tourne et retourne dans ma tête. Je l'imagine, petit Bakuryu innocent, subir toutes ces choses… je reste tourné de son côté. Son visage est paisible pour le moment. Il est replier en une toute petite boule, sa tête baisser vers son ventre et ses deux bras autour de sa tête, une main devant son visage l'autre dans ses cheveux. Une position défensive quand tu es roué de coup…

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Je ne peux pas dormir. Je sais qu'Alec non plus mais je ne le dérange pas. Tout comme moi il doit repenser à tout ce que Bakuryu nous a appris ce soir. Je tourne mon regard vers le réveil. L'heure de son cauchemar approche. Je tourne mon regard sur l'arrière de la tête d'Alec. Usé de magie pour refouler ses cauchemars seraient contre-productifs. Car il y a des chances que ceux du lendemain soit pire encore. Et je ne peux pas le faire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

 _Je cours. Toujours plus vite, sautant par-dessus un tronc mort tombé au sol. J'esquive des branches dans ma course. J'ai peur. L'air froid de l'hiver ma glace le corps tout entier. Mon visage et rouge du froid et mes poumons me font souffrir du manque d'oxygène. Cela fait près d'une heure maintenant. Une heure que je cour à en perdre haleine. Une heure qu'ils me poursuivent. Une douleur me frappe à la jambe. Je manque de tomber et regarde les dégâts, ils m'ont touché. Je cours toujours, mais maintenant je boite. Ma vitesse en est grandement réduite. Je peux les entendre d'où je suis. Ils rient, ils font des paris sur le premier qui me mettra à terre. Je regarde autour, je dois trouver une cachette et vite. Mon cœur tambourine violement dans ma poitrine. Je l'entends pulser dans mes oreilles. La peur se transforme progressivement en terreur alors que j'arrive au bord de la falaise. Mon cœur coule dans ma poitrine alors que j'entends leur pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. Un bruit de branche qui craque. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à mes chasseurs. Trois garçons et une fille. Ils sont armé de deux arbalètes et deux arcs, tous encochés et pointés sur moi. Une terreur sans nom s'empare de moi. Le leader rit avant de me tirer dessus. Une vive douleur me transperce alors que je chute dans le vide._

Je me réveil en hurlant.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Bakuryu commence à s'agité dans son sommeil, les traits de son visage se crispent. Il gémit en repoussant les couettes. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux en essayant de le rassurer. Il ne semble pas se calmer. Il finit par se redresser en hurlant, les yeux grands ouverts. Je tente de lui parler doucement. Pendant ce temps Magnus allume la lumière.

Bakuryu… c'est fini… calme toi.

Son regard se tourne vers moi et je suis souffler. Ses yeux noirs sont en ce moment d'un magnifique vert émeraude, brillant dans la lumière tamisé. Ses iris sont fendus verticalement par les pupilles.

Ce n'est pas le moment, je me reprends et tend la main doucement vers lui. Son mouvement et rapide. Sa main frappe la mienne alors qu'il bondit hors du lit en me hurlant dessus en japonais. Je continue à lui parler doucement sans bouger de ma place. Bakuryu commence à tourner en rond regardant frénétiquement autour de lui en marmonnant toujours dans sa langue natal. Je tourne mon regard vers Magnus. Il acquiesce et se redresse, Il se rapproche de Bakuryu et lui parle doucement lui aussi. Cela ne semble pas le calmer. Bakuryu lui hurle dessus aussi en reculant. Sa respiration se saccade. Il fait une crise de panique ? Magnus s'arrête et regarde Bakuryu.

Bakuryu stop !

Je peux entendre toute son autorité d'Alpha. Visiblement ça marche mieux. Bakuryu c'est arrêter de paniquer, son regard tourné vers mon sorcier.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Bakuryu stop !

Je me fige, son aura est puissante. Mon regard se tourne vers lui. La brume dans mon esprit se dissipe doucement et je peux respirer à nouveau. J'ai paniqué… je reprends doucement mes esprit. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars sur la chasse… je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste à se regarder comme sa avant de me rendre compte, que malgré la lumière dans son dos, je le vois clairement… ça veut dire que mes yeux… je détourne le regard et les fermes. Je dois les cacher.

Bakuryu ?

Son autorité est toujours là. Je savais qu'elle serait plus puissante que celle d'Alec. Il est un grade au-dessus après tout. Je dois résister.

Je… ça va… tu peux arrêter ça…

Je rouvre mes yeux et distingue moins bien son visage. Toujours mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais moins bien qu'avant. Magnus reprend son ton normal en me parlant et baisse l'intensité de son aura.

Viens te recoucher.

J'acquiesce sans relever les yeux vers lui. Je le contourne le plus possible pour rejoindre mon côté. Je ne peux regarder aucun d'eux en face pour le moment… j'aurais dû me taire et ne jamais parler de mon passé. Maintenant il revient me hanté lui aussi.

Alec relève ma couette pour moi et je me glisse dessous sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais je veux les laisser s'occuper de moi… pour une fois… quelqu'un pourrais prendre soin de moi ? Alec prend doucement ma main, je relève mon regard vers lui déjà allongé et border. Il me sourit doucement. Je sens une chaleur monter dans mon ventre et venir se logé dans ma poitrine. Je rebaisse les yeux et me cache sous ma couette. Mais je ne repousse pas sa main.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

On a échappé de peu à la crise de panique. Il ne nous avait encore jamais fais ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe, mais ça évolue. Je sers Alec dans mes bras. Avant de fermer les yeux je peux voir leurs mains enlacées, Bakuryu semble accroché à celle d'Alec comme à une ancre. Oui, ça évolue et positivement. Je sens les lèvres d'Alec embrasser mon front et on se rendort tous terminant la nuit sans autre incident.


	18. 018 Que les vacances commencent!

**_Chapitre 18_**

 ** _Que les vacances commencent !_**

 ** _PDV Magnus_**

Je me réveil doucement en sentent un douce caresse le long de mon bras. Je souris, Alec à son dos contre mon torse. Je respire son odeur. Je peux le voir rougir de là. Je me redresse pour l'embrasser mais tombe sur un spectacle encore jamais vue. C'est ce qu'Alec regard. Bakuryu, paisiblement endormis, un visage à croquer. Le bras d'Alec emprisonner contre lui comme un doudou. Je souris et prend une autre photo.

J'embrasse finalement mon nephilim comme prévue et vais dans la salle de bain. Alec ne peut évidemment pas se joindre à moi. On risque de réveiller Bakuryu et pour une fois qu'il dort. Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien.

 ** _PDV Alec_**

Magnus part dans la salle de bain. Je retourne mon regard sur le petit Yami. La nuit fut calme après son cauchemar. Et il dort encore. Est-ce que c'est par ce qu'il a vidé son sac hier, ou par ce qu'il a pleuré ? Peut-être même que c'est mon contact. Dans tous les cas quelque chose a changé.

Il commence à remuer, resserrant sa prise sur mon bras. Je souris et m'allonge sur le dos, Je ne veux pas qu'il réagisse mal par ce que je l'ai regardé dormir. Finalement ses beaux yeux noirs s'ouvrent. Je tourne mon visage vers lui.

\- - Bonjour.

Un simple humpf me répond alors qu'il cache son visage contre mon bras. Je me retiens de rire devant sa bouille. Apparemment il est du genre réveil difficile.

J'attends calmement, quelques minutes passent avant qu'il ne redresse la tête.

\- - 'jour.

Je retiens encore un fois un rire, mais pas mon sourire. Il baille et relâche mon bras. Il s'étire les bras tendu au-dessus de sa tête, ses mains prenant appuis contre le mur. Son dos se cambre. Mes yeux suivent tous les mouvements de son corps souple. Il laisse son dos retomber contre le matelas et regard le plafond en laissant un doux soupir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Non il n'est vraiment pas du matin.

Magnus reviens habiller et prêt pour la journée. Pour une fois qu'il est prêt avant moi.

\- - Aller mes chéris, c'est le début des vacances ! debout !

Bakuryu grogne et cache sa tête sous l'oreiller. Cette fois je ne peux retenir mon rire.

Finalement on arrive dans la cuisine je trouve une cafetière déjà prête est encore chaude. Je souris et vais m'en servir une tasse tout de suite. J'en bois une gorgé avant de laisser un soupir passer mes lèvre. Le café y'a que ça de vrai. Finalement je sers une tasse à Magnus et donne un bol à Bakuryu. Ils sont rangés un peu haut et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me chamailler pour le moment.

 ** _PDV Bakuryu_**

Alec commence par sauté sur le café. A ce stade ce n'est même plus une addiction c'est pire… je ne dis rien et le regard errer dans la cuisine servent une tasse à Magnus, me sortant un bol et du lait. Il commence à me servir comme il le fait souvent au dortoir. Je baille une nouvelle fois. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà dormis autant d'heure d'affiler, sans cauchemars, de tout ma vie…

Je regarde ces deux garçons interagir avec un sentiment étrange et inconnu. Une douce chaleur au creux de mon ventre. Magnus finit par s'assoir à côté de moi Alors qu'Alec se place en face. Chacun mange son petit déjeuner en silence.

Ce silence et reposant. Calme. Absolument pas lourd. Le reste du groupe arrive au compte-goutte. D'abord Max et Masamune déjà plongés dans une conversation manga. Puis Fuyu et Sanzo. Les trois autres filles arrive ensemble et je détourne le regard quand Isabelle et Kyoko inspecte ma tenue. Qu'elles me fiche la paie bon sang ! En dernier arrive Akio et Blondi. Dans tout la grâce et la discrétion d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine…

Une fois tout le monde présent ils se mettent à débattre de l'activité du jour. Je les écoute sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est supposé faire en vacance…

 ** _PDV Alec_**

Je relève la tête et tourne mon attention vers mon sorcier. Ce dernier sourit malicieusement. Il sait déjà. Comment il fait pour tout savoir comme ça ? Je regarde tout le monde continuer a discuté.

J'ai déjà mon programme. Pour la journée.

\- - On peut leur faire visiter le domaine avant midi et cette aprèm on va en ville. Je dois récupérer le sapin avant qu'il n'y ait une rupture de stock.

Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça. On finit donc de manger avant de sortir pour faire le tour du domaine des Lightwood.

 ** _PDV Bakuryu_**

La visite du domaine a effectivement prix presque deux heures. On est rentrée manger un morceau avant de repartir pour aller chercher le sapin. Je suis avec Alec, Izzi et Kyoko. On est en charge de ramener le conifère cette après-midi.

Alec conduit, je suis assis à l'avant à regarder le paysage. Le temps est froid, mais il n'y a pas encore de neige. Je replonge dans mes tristes pensés tout le long du trajet. Noël est une fête chrétienne, mais dans mon clan qui n'est pas croyant on faisait cette fête pour se réunir et offrir des cadeaux à ceux que l'on aime. Ma mère adorait cette fête. Je disparaissais de sa vue durant cette période. Je sortais le matin avant qu'elle ne se réveille et attendais qu'elle soit endormie pour rentrer. Et elle semblait heureuse…

Alec se gare et annonce qu'on est arrivé. Les deux filles interrompent leur chuchotement derrière et on descend tous les quatre de la camionnette. Le froid me frappe instantanément. Je frissonne et remette la capuche de mon pull sur ma tête, enfonçant mes mains dans la poche ventral.

On suit Alec et Izzi. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Les sapins sont toujours en terre et un grand nombre de personne passe entre pour choisir le sien.

\- - Alors lequel te plaît ?

Je tourne mon regard sur l'aîné. Il me sourit alors qu'isabelle flâne déjà entre les arbres, entrainant Kyoko avec elle. Je retourne mon attention devant moi. Je suis encore gêner de la veille. Ce gars a tellement d'armes en mains pour me faire du mal maintenant… Je regarde les sapins encore. Je n'ai jamais choisi le sapin… comment on choisit un sapin ? Je finis par hausser les épaules ; peux m'importe au fond. Je vais disparaitre pendant les festivités comme je l'ai toujours fais.

Alec ne dis rien et suis les deux filles. Je suis aussi. Le sapin est finalement choisi. Les filles ont fini par me harceler pour que j'en choisisse un moi aussi que l'on départage entre les quatre. J'en ai choisi un, grand, vert pale. Ses branches bien garnies, un sapin que ma mère aurait aimé. Je pense trop à elle en ce moment. Un sentiment que je connais bien m'envahie. Je mets mon masque d'indifférence afin de cacher mon état aux autres.

Les filles avait été un peu trop enthousiastes. Leur sapin fut rejeter par Alec qui choisit le miens. Je ne dis rien et on rentre finalement. L'arbre chargé à l'arrière du véhicule.

 ** _PDV Magnus_**

La nuit et déjà tomber quand ils rentrent. J'ai passé l'après-midi à réfléchir aux cadeaux que je vais faire. Jace et Clary on passer du temps ensemble seul, Masamune et Max sont désormais presque inséparable et les jumeaux sont sorti s'entrainer dehors. Je suis donc resté assis avec Fuyu à les observer manier leurs éléments respectifs en profitant de l'air frais de l'hiver bien emmitouflé dans un manteau.

Je ne parle pas souvent avec elle, et c'est bien dommage. Elle est intéressante. On finit par s'aider mutuellement pour les cadeaux qu'on ferra. Elle connaît mieux les japonais et moi les américains. C'est un échange de bon procéder.

Quand Alec reviens avec le sapin, je remarque tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Les filles sont calmes, Alec a cette aire triste sur son visage et Bakuryu se masque d'impassibilité qu'il met tout le temps. Izzi file chercher ses frères pour décharger l'arbre et Kyoko elle rejoint Fuyu. Je vais donc voir mon nephilim alors que le petit blond file à l'intérieur sans un mots ni même un regard.

Je le regarde partir avant de me retourner face à Alec.

\- - Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Izzi a été elle-même, elle a interrogé Bakuryu sur son choit. Pourquoi un sapin si pale ? il s'est braqué en disant qu'il aurait plus à sa mère. Tu connais Izzi, elle est intrusive. Elle a voulu l'interroger sur sa mère comme il ne parle jamais. Il lui a dit qu'elle était morte. Izzi c'est excuser et Bakuryu n'a plus répondu.

\- - Je vois. Et pendant l'achat ? ça été ?

\- - Oh oui, Izzi voulait un sapin qui n'aurait jamais pu passer la porte. Kyoko en voulais un rose.

Alec rit en parlant de ça attirant un sourire sur mes lèvres. Tout ne s'est pas si mal passé.

\- - Elles ont poussé notre petit blondinet à en choisir un et finalement on a pris le sien.

\- - Bien. au fait, tes parents on appeler, et ils ne seront pas là ce soir.

Il hausse les épaules et va aider Jace et Max avec le sapin. Je rentre pour préparer le diner. Bakuryu n'est pas en vue Alec est occuper. Je ne veux pas cuisiné seul.

\- - Je commande des pizzas ! Qui veux quoi ?!

Chacun cri sa réponse et je souris. Je vais alors en cuisine et claque des doigts, faisant apparaitre les choix de chacun.

 ** _PDV Alec_**

Le sapin en place on descend dans la salle de jeux avec les pizzas. Izzi part chercher Max, Masamune et Baku alors qu'on prépare le tous sur la petite table. Et le débat sur les films commence déjà. Je souris. Jace a monopolisé le canapé face à la télé avec Clary. J'ai pris celui de gauche avec Magnus. Les jumeaux ont pris celui de droit. Fuyu a rapidement pris le fauteuil

De l'angle droit et Izzi à sauter sur celui derrière moi. Les trois garçons sont donc contraint de prendre des place au sol, sur les pouffes. Soirée film d'action. Je m'installe dans les bras de Magnus et on lance le premier film.


	19. 019 Douleurs dans l'âme

_**Me revoici avec la suite de tiers. je suis une fois encore désoler pour se long retard.**_

 _ **je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture ;-)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19**_

 _ **Douleurs dans l'âme**_

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Je les ai encore réveillés en milieux de nuit avec mes cauchemars. Je n'ai pas crié cette fois, mais ils m'ont quand même senti remuer et entendu gémir… je suis pathétique…

Je suis sorti tôt de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Je n'ai pas pu redormir. Je suis descendu et me suis assis sur la fenêtre du salon à regarder dehors.

Mon cauchemar me hante encore. Cette nuit se fut ma mère. Son regard emplit de haine, braqué sur moi… sa mains giflant ma joue avec une grand violence. Ses cris pour que je détourne le regard. Ce que je fais. Ses reproches, me demandant pourquoi je suis né ? Pourquoi je la force tous les jours à revoir le visage de son agresseur ? Pourquoi je lui fais ça ? Et je reste là… à encaisser ses reproches. Dans se souvenir j'avais six ans. Je me suis réveiller alors que mon beau père entrait dans la salle, II m'a fait sortir en me soulèvent par la gorge. Il m'a jeté dehors de toute sa hauteur et c'est là que je me suis réveillé, La douleur de la chute perceptible jusque dans mes os et le regard soulagé de ma mère me brisent un peu plus encore…

Je crois que la haine de ma mère envers moi, la douleur dans ses yeux, sont plus douloureux pour moi que les tortures subit tout au long de ma vie… les douleurs de l'âme son pire que celles du corps…

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde me hais comme ça… Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu fait pour subir tout ça… je replie mes genoux contre moi, cachant mon visage dans mes bras. Je suis fatigué de tout ça…Mon cœur me fais mal, une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait d'être vraiment heureux... Oui j'étais joueur à notre arriver en Amérique, mais juste par ce que j'aimais provoque les autres, jouer à les énerver. Juste parce que pour une fois j'avais le contrôle de quelque chose. Je ne cherchais pas à faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Mais j'ai toujours eu se vide au fond de moi… Je gâche toujours tout. Si je reste là, je vais finir par gâcher leurs vacances …

Noël est dans trois jours. Je vais attendre encore un jour avant de partir. En attendent je dois faire comme si tout allais bien. J'entends les premiers pas à l'étage, dans les escaliers. C'est Alec. Il est seul. Je me redresse, inspire et met mon masque. Juste à temps. Il rentre dans le salon et comme s'il savait ou je suis, sont regard se dirige tout de suite vers moi. Ses épaules ce détendent alors qu'il me sourit doucement. Je ne bouge pas.

Il disparait avant de revenir avec deux tasses. Son café et mon lait. Je ne peux retenir un sourire cette fois. Je prends la tasse et le remercie avant de boire. Une chaleur inonde mon corps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alec est si gentil avec moi. Mais je me sens déjà mieux. C'est agréable que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi.

\- Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ?

Il grimace en se laissent tomber dans le fauteuil prêt de moi.

\- Discussion sérieuse dès le réveil ?

Ça fait des heures que je suis réveillé. Je ne peux retenir se petit sourire provoquant. Il grogne et bois une gorgée de son café. Il laisse un soupir de bien être passer ses lèvres et rejette sa tête en arrière. Il est beau…

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour être gentil tu sais. Je suis comme ça.

\- Ça ne t'est jamais retombé dessus ?

\- Tout le temps. Ma famille sait très bien s'en servir à leur avantage.

\- Hum.

\- Tu n'as pas redormis n'est-ce pas ?

Je relève mon regard de la peau de sa gorge, de cette rune si distrayante qui a capté mon attention, et rougie légèrement en regardant dans ses yeux.

\- Quoi ?

Il rit doucement avant de reposer sa question.

\- Tu as dormis après ton cauchemar ?

\- …non…

\- Si tu veux en parl…

\- Non.

Je le coupe tout de suite. C'est déjà assez dur sans avoir à en parler. Depuis que j'ai commencé à leur parler de ma vie, mes souvenir son de pire en pire. J'arrive pourtant bien à les refouler en temps normal. Il me fait signe de venir m'assoir à côté de lui. J'hausse un sourcil, mais allez savoir pourquoi, je le fais. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me sert contre lui. Je me crispe au contact, comme à chaque fois. Un moment passe comme ça, en silence avant que je ne me détende.

\- J'ai eu une période où je faisais des cauchemars aussi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

Il boit encore une gorgé de café avant de continuer à parler.

\- Magnus m'a fait en parler. Et de vider mon sac, pleurer, voir même lui hurler dessus parfois, tout ça me soulageais. Et petit à petit ils se sont estompés. Parler fais du bien.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne suis pas prêt à parler. Je leur en ai déjà tend raconté. Je ne peux pas rajouter mon état pathétique actuel. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête contre lui, sa main remonte caresser mes cheveux. C'est agréable. Il ne dit rien, n'insiste pas pour me faire parler. Tant mieux. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir l'énergie de l'envoyer chié pour le moment.

\- Je vais réveiller tout le monde. tu veux m'aider ?

J'hausse un sourcil alors qu'il me précise sa façon de réveiller blondi. Un sourire mauvais s'étire sur mes lèvres alors que je le suis.

 _ **PDV Magnus.**_

Une douce paire de lèvre sur les miennes me tire de mon sommeil. Je souris et ouvre les yeux. Je ne me lasserais jamais de la beauté de mon petit nephilim. Ses beaux yeux bleus brillent.

\- Bonjours.

\- Bonjours chéri.

Je l'attire dans mes bras. Je me rends compte qu'on est seul dans la chambre tous les deux. J'en profite donc pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Hum... Magnus… si tu veux avoir le temps de te préparer tu devrais te lever.

Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est ce qui est si urgent que je ne puisse profité de toi chéri ?

\- Courses de noël.

Alec se lève et un cri strident résonne dans la maison, rapidement suivit d'un autre. J'hausse un sourcil alors qu'Alec sourit.

\- Jace est réveillé.

Je retiens un sourire et vais me préparer dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu te joins à moi pour la douche ?

\- Tu crois que Jace va tuer Baku si je n'y vais pas ?

\- Faudrait déjà que Jace arrive à l'attraper.

Mon précieux nephilim me sourit et me suis dans la salle de bain. Je repousse la porte derrière lui et le plaque contre le mur. Il répond ardemment à mon baiser. Nos corps chauffent rapidement. Je me détache et lèche mes lèvres alors qu'il me demande d'enlever nos vêtements. On n'a pas trop de temps pour jouer. Je claque des doigts et entre dans la douche nue. Alec me suis sans attendre et entreprend de caresser mon corps. Je règle l'eau et claque encore des doigts. Une bouteille de lubrifiant apparait. L'eau coule sur nos deux corps, j'aime l'image du corps humide d'Alec. Les gouttes glissent le long de ses muscles bien développés pour terminer dans sa toison brune. On dirait presque qu'elles me montrent le chemin.

Je souris et lui fait signe de se retourner. Il le fait sans aucune hésitation. Il place ses deux mains à plat contre le carrelage et écarte ses jambes. Je profite encore du spectacle, son corps sublime redessiner par ces gouttes d'eau… Qu'elle dommage qu'on n'ait pas de temps. Je commence à le préparer. Même si on a peu de temps, j'en prends quand même suffisamment pour le préparer correctement. De petits gémissements de plaisir passent ses lèvres. Mon sexe déjà bien éveiller se dresse un peu plus.

\- Magnus c'est bon. Viens.

\- Impatient chéri ?

\- Oui !

Je ris doucement et retire mes doigts. Il tend son cul vers moi en une délicieuse invitation. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches le maintenant en place et embrasse sa nuque. Il frissonne délicieusement. Je frotte mon sexe entre ses fesses mais sans entrer.

\- Demande gentiment chéri.

Il grogne et colle son front au carrelage froid. Il est lui aussi un alpha. Il aime dominer. Je souris contre sa peau et grignote son cou.

\- Magnus. Baise-moi. Maintenant.

Son ton est autoritaire et ne tolère aucune réplique.

\- T'es désirs son des ordres amour.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me place à son entré et pousse d'un coup de rein en lui. Il se cambre et cri. Je sais qu'il n'a pas mal, je connais parfaitement la force que je peux utiliser sur lui. Je pousse doucement le reste de ma longueur en lui, son corps s'adapte progressivement alors qu'il couine de plaisir. Par Lilith que j'aime ces sons. Je finis d'entrer complètement en lui, son cul en contact avec mes hanches. J'attends qu'il s'habitue. C'est toujours lui qui décide quand on peut commencer à bouger. Ses délicieuse hanches bouge sensiblement. C'est mon signal, je me retire doucement et re rentre dans le même rythme, laissant à son corps le temps de s'adapter. Ses gémissements augment, alors j'accélère. Son corps commence à trembler. Le plaisir monte dans mes veines. Je souris et mord son dos le faisant crier. J'accélère ma cadence. Alec ce cambre un peu plus en criant. Ça y est je l'ai trouvé. Je ricane contre son cou le faisant rougir. Il frissonner alors que mes hanches continuent leurs cadences. Ma queue frappe sa prostate à chaque coup, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour le faire jouir. Je sens son cul se resserrer autour de moi et je viens à sa suite. Je me retire doucement et nous nettoie d'un claquement de doigt. Mon précieux nephilim se retourne et m'embrasse avant de me dire de me dépêcher le souffle court.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Je suis allongé sur mon côté du lit. Je me suis réfugier la pour échapper aux deux furies, Jace et Akio. Alec m'a dit de faire du bruit pour les réveiller, mais j'ai plutôt opté pour un peu d'eau froide. Les deux se sont réveillés en hurlant.

A peine l'ai-je fais que j'ai regretté. Je me souviens du nombre de fois ou Phil c'est amusé à me réveiller comme ça. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps sur ces sombres pensés et me suis précipité hors de la chambre. Jace hurlant des menaces de mort en me courant après. Je suis partagé entre l'amusement et la culpabilité. Akio lui a fait s'évaporé l'eau avant de me poursuivre lui aussi.

Je les ai largués en bas. Aucun d'eux ne m'a vue m'éclipser et retourner dans la chambre. Je ne pensais pas que je tomberais sur ça par contre. Je me suis installé sur le lit en trouvant la chambre vide. J'avais bien l'intention de rester la à glander, bougeant seulement si j'y aurais été contraint. Mais à ce moment des gémissements arrivèrent à mes oreilles. Je rougie en reconnaissent la voix d'Alec. Leurs odeurs combinées passent par le bâillement de la porte. Je ferme les yeux et combat le désir qui déferle en moi. Mon flan droit me picote. Je soupir et entend leur petite conversation. Je rougie encore plus quand Alec demande à Magnus de « le baisé ». Merde c'est chaud. Leurs odeurs se renforcent. Je ne peux pas partir. Une envie irrépressible monte en moi, je combat se besoin d'aller les rejoindre. Je baisse les yeux sur une partie de mon corps qui a plutôt bien réagi. Je soupir alors que je les entends tous les deux crier en jouissant.

Merde. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas fermé cette putain de porte. Et Magnus aurais pu isoler la pièce !

Ils arrivent tous les deux en serviette cinq minutes après. Je ne peux pas retenir mon regard d'analysé leurs formes. Je repère rapidement quelques marques sur leur peau. Je sens mes joues chauffer, mais je ne peux détourner les yeux.

\- Ce que tu vois te plais chaton ?

Chaton ?

\- Plutôt ouai.

Merde non ! Je me racle la gorge et détourne finalement le regard alors que Magnus rit à ma réponse trop franche.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Une heure plus tard tout le monde est enfin prêt. Magnus crée un portail et on part tous en ville. L'enfer va commencer avec le voyage au centre commercial.


	20. 020 Les achats de Noël

_**Encore de retour après une autre longue absence. je suis désoler.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture a tous.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20**_

 _ **Les achats de Noël**_

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

En arrivant au centre commercial, je me retrouve bouche bée. Un peur s'immisce en moi en voyant le nombre impressionnant de gens agglutiné là et la taille horrifiante de l'endroit. Est-ce que ces gens sont tous fou ? Faire la queue des heures pour acheter un cadeau ? Je retiens un soupir de passer mes lèvres alors qu'on forme des groupes, Alec part avec Jace, Max et Sanzo. Magnus lui emmène Akio, Masamune et Clary avec lui. Et Moi, je me retrouve avec trois filles… Fuyu, Kyoko et Isabelle… je n'aime pas trop cette idée…

 _ **PDV Externe**_

Les groupent se mettent tous en quête de leur cadeaux de noël après avoir convenue du lieu de rendez-vous pour le déjeuner.

 _ **Groupe Alec**_

Le groupe de garçon part en premier trouver les cadeaux pour Les filles. Ils se retrouvent donc rapidement dans une grande enseigne de vêtement. Ici il trouve chacun plusieurs cadeaux. Là où cela se complique, c'est quand viens la question des tailles. Pour isabelle, c'est facile. Les trois frères sont habituer à offrir des articles de mode à leur sœur, Mais pour ce qui est de Kyoko, c'est un dilemme. Le pauvre Sanzo assiste aux chamailleries fraternelles sans intervenir.

 _ **Groupe Magnus**_

Ce groupe ci part en premier chercher les cadeaux pour les deux geek. Magnus fais également quelque achat pour ses amis. Il leurs enverra par magie le jour de noël. Akio lui s'occupe de distraire Masamune de manière efficace en lui demandant conseil pour son cadeau pour max. Le groupe trouve rapidement leur bonheur sans encombre, ils rient ensemble de certains articles sous les protestations de Masamune, avant de partir à la boutique suivante.

 _ **Groupe Bakuryu**_

Les trois filles elles décident de commencer avec les cadeaux qui seront les plus légers à porter. Elles partent donc en direction du magasin de vêtement préférer de Jace. Là elles trouvent quelque petit choses. Bakuryu lui erre dans les rayons comme une âme en peine, son regard perdu devant les articles. Il n'a jamais fait de cadeaux à qui que ce soit. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé acheter. Ce qui est convenable ou non. Il est complètement perdu est cela se voit sur son visage. Une bouille encore une fois adorable attire le regard des filles. Isabelle rejoint rapidement le petit blond et croise son bras avec le sien. Le japonais se crispe, mais il a appris à retenir son reflexe de tordre les poigné des gens qui ont le malheur de le toucher. Il lance un regard noir à la jeune fille qui l'ignore et l'interroge.

\- Tu as un problème Bakuryu ?

\- Ouai. Toi.

\- Ouch. Ça fait mal.

Le jeune japonais roule des yeux. Isabelle rit.

\- Sérieusement, tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

Le petit blond râle dans sa barbe inexistante et détourne le regard. Kyoko se joint rapidement à L'unique fille Lightwood pour faire parler Bakuryu. Le garçon soupir finalement.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de cadeau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Les deux filles se figent à son bras et tourne leur regard sur lui. Fuyu légèrement plus loin continue de regarder les articles en silence.

\- Jamais ?

\- Non, jamais.

\- Et bien alors on a une nouvelle mission Kyoko, Fuyu.

La rose a un grand sourire enfantin sur les lèvres alors que la bleue les rejoint. Bakuryu regard les trois filles masquant du mieux qu'il peut sa soudaine inquiétude et pose la question fatidique.

\- Quelle mission?

\- On va te faire découvrir les joies du shopping de noël !

Bakuryu blêmis à la réponse de la brune. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il vient de s'embarquer ?

 _ **Groupe Alec**_

Alec soupir. Il déteste le shopping et encore plus à noël. C'est comme si tous les humains du pays s'était donner rendez-vous au même endroit au même moment. Alec suis son petit frère dans un magasin d'art et soupir de soulagement. Cette endroit et plus calme. L'aîné part chercher ces cadeaux, laissant ces deux frères débattre sur les différentes peintures : aquarelle, acrylique ou huile ? Il n'en sait rien lui, Il décide donc de partir dans une autre section. Sanzo fait comme lui mais dans une zone différente. Finalement un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres d'Alec, après une dizaine de minute seulement, il a trouvé les cadeaux qu'il cherchait. Il file donc à la caisse. Là, il retrouve le japonais. Les deux garçon font leurs achats et vont attendre les deux autres, en mangeant des biscuits vendus dans les allées des galeries marchandes.

 _ **Groupe Magnus**_

Etre dans le groupe du sorcier a ces avantages. A chaque occasion d'envoyer leurs paquets achetés dans leurs chambre, sans être vue des terrestre, ce dernier les expédie d'un claquement de doigt. Le problème c'est quand vous décider d'aller acheter le cadeau pour lui. Il est compliquer de lui cacher ce que vous voulez lui achetez, encore plus quand vous n'y connaissez rien en cosmétique ou en mode. Akio se retrouve debout, les bras croiser sur son torse de manière imposant, les sourcils froncé, devant un stand entier, remplis de vernis à ongle de toute sorte. Allant des couleurs pastel aux couleurs flashi. De matte, passant par les nacrée, brillant et finir par les pailleter voir des luminescentes. Comment est-il sensé savoir lequel choisir lui.

 _ **Groupe Bakuryu**_

Bakuryu trouve finalement les courses de noël amusant. A partir du moment où tu fais abstraction du monde qui t'encourage. Mais Bakuryu n'est pas douer pour ça. Il est toujours sur ses gardes. Il surveille tout et tout le monde. Le tout en gardant un air naturel.

Isabelle et Kyoko le traine dans pratiquement toutes les boutiques. L'attrapent par un bras en l'entraînent à l'intérieur sans lui laisser le choix.

Bakuryu arrive à trouver plusieurs cadeaux. Certain trouver par lui-même. D'autre avec l'aide des filles. L'enfer du blond commence une bonne heure avant le déjeuner. Quand les filles décidé de faire un peu de shopping pour elles. C'est à dire des vêtements.

Bakuryu blêmit et est entraîner malgré lui dans les rayons de vêtement pour femme. Les filles montrant leur tenu aux autres. Demandant son avis à Bakuryu. Ce dernier répond toujours la même chose. « C'est bien ». Mais le pire c'est quand elle décide de l'habiller lui et surtout de trouver des costume de Noël pour tout le monde.

Malheureusement les autres, eux, ne sont pas là. Lui oui et il est forcé de subir tous ces essayages.

 _ **Groupe Alec.**_

Alec regarde les bijoux. Il veut trouver quelque chose en particulier. Il passe devant les vitrines prenant son temps. Répondant aux taquineries de Jace. Sanzo et max eux sont allé chercher dans un autre magasin.

 _ **Groupe Magnus**_

Magnus à trouver presque tous ses cadeaux. Mais l'heure du déjeuner et la et ils veulent aller au marché de Noël cet après-midi. Il décide donc d'entraîner son groupe au lieu de rendez-vous.

 _ **Hors groupe**_

Le groupe de Magnus arrive au fast-food. Chacun passe sa commande et ils vont rejoindre le groupe d'Alec déjà installé à l'extérieur. Magnus sourit et va embrasser Alec avant de s'installer.

(Magnus) - je suppose que le groupe d'Izzi va être en retard.

(Jace) - évidement pour une fois je plain le minus.

(Max) - elle a dû le traîner dans tous les magasins.

(Akio) - Kyoko est pareil.

(Alec) -espérons qu'il a survécu.

(Clary) - justement les voilà.

Le groupe entier tourne son attention sur le dernier groupe. Isabelle et Kyoko sembles dans une conversation animé. Fuyu participe de temps en temps et Bakuryu traine en arrière. Le pauvre à trois fois plus de sac à porter que les filles.

(Akio) - Bakuryu ! T'es toujours en vie !

(Bakuryu) - plus jamais

Le petit blond jette un regard noir aux autres garçons et prend place au bout. Son plateau n'a que deux mini croques et une boisson. Cela semble ridicule par rapport aux plateaux des autres garçons chacun ayant au moins deux Burger avec beaucoup de frites et une boisson deux fois plus grande.

Les discussions reprennent encore plus animé. Chacun cherchant à savoir ce que les autres ont acheté.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Le repas se termine. Magnus s'exclame.

\- Aller tout le monde. Direction le marché de Noël.

Là aussi il y a du monde. On convient d'un lieu où se rejoindre au cas où on se séparerait et c'est partie.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Je reprends notre petite mission. C'est-à-dire faire découvrir la magie des Noël à Bakuryu. Je croise mon bras avec le sien et lui sourit alors qu'il lève la tête pour me regarder. Je remarque alors qu'il est encore une fois juste en pull. Et qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir chaud. Il tremble. Pourquoi ne met-il pas son manteau ?

\- Ou est ton manteau ?

Il hausse les épaules avant de me répondre.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

\- Avec ce froid tu n'as pas de manteau ?

Il fait non de la tête. Une idée germe dans mon esprit alors que j'enroule mon écharpe autour de son cou. Il me laisse faire sans rien dire et je recroise nos bras

\- Cet après-midi je m'occupe de toi chaton.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça ?

\- Magnus donne des petits noms à tout le monde.

Cette fois son regard se tourne sur mon nephilim. Je souris et commence à me balader avec eux parlant des stands à Bakuryu. La magie opère. Ses yeux brillent en regardant tous les stands. Avec les décorations les spécialités culinaires. Les petites choses faites maison.

On s'arrête de temps en temps acheter une petite chose ou deux. Un vrai sourire commence à fleurir sur les lèvres du petit japonais.

Au bout d'un moment de marche je trouve mon bonheur et confie à Alec la tâche de distraire Bakuryu.

L'après-midi se passe dans cette bonne ambiance. Bakuryu à rit quelque fois avec nous. On s'est arrêté pour acheter des viennoiseries tous justes sortis du four et un verre de vin chaud. Alec à opter pour le chocolat comme Bakuryu. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire à la grimace de ce dernier quand il a goûté mon verre. Encore plus drôle qu'Alec quand il goût un alcool.

Finalement vers 18 heure on retourne au point de ralliement et on rentre tous à la maison Lightwood.


	21. 021 Perdu dans la nuit

_**Chapitre 21**_

 _ **Perdu dans la nuit**_

 _ **PDV Alec**_

Après le diner on décide de se faire une autre soirée ensemble dans la salle de jeux. On prépare pas mal de cochonnerie à manger et des sodas. On place le tout sur la petite table et on s'installe au même place que la dernière fois. Le débat pour savoir ce qu'on va regarder dur bien une heure avant qu'on ne décide de tirer au sort. Le sort décide de tomber sur un film d'horreur.

Tout le monde est concentré sur le film. Je jet un coup d'œil autour. Tout le monde est calme, certain sursaute quand une scène surprend. Je retiens un rire en voyant Jace sursauter. Max et Masamune chuchote des trucs dans leur coin, surement des commentaires sur le film. Evidement mon attention se tourne vers Bakuryu. C'est son premier film d'horreur. Sa tête est posée sur le canapé à coté de mes jambes. Je ne retiens pas ma main et caresse doucement ses cheveux. Il sursaute légèrement mais ne bouge pas plus. Il sursaute à peine devant le film, mais il est tendu. Il réprime encore ses émotions ?

Je m'endors au cours du troisième film.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Je me réveil en sursaut, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux. Encore un cauchemar. Je me rends rapidement compte qu'il y a beaucoup de monde autour de moi et me relève. Je me rappelle. La soirée films. Il y en a un en cour sur l'écran. Ils sont tous en train de dormir. Je sors discrètement. Les parents Lightwood sont rentrés, ils sont dans la cuisine. Je passe le plus discrètement possible et vais dehors. Je passe par la porte de devant et m'éloigne de la maison. Je soupir en respirent l'air frais. Je ne veux pas avoir à parler avec eux de la raison de ma présence.

Je pourrais partir maintenant, mais ça gâcherais leur préparatif de fête. De ce que j'en ai vu, ils seraient capables de me chercher au lieu de profiter de leur temps en famille. Non je dois attendre le dernier moment. Pour l'instant je profite d'un moment de solitude. Ça fait du bien d'être un peu seul.

Le froid est mordant, je commence à trembler. Le manteau que Magnus m'a offert et dans la chambre. Tant pis. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir froid. J'entreprends une marche dans le domaine familial. Leur premier voisin est à plusieurs kilomètres. Au moins ils sont au calme. Je ne m'approche pas de la forêt. Je vais plutôt dans les champs. J'aime marcher dans le calme de la nature. Cette nuit est tranquille. En hivers il n'y a pas beaucoup d'animation.

Je suis plongé dans mes pensées, mon cauchemar de cette nuit tourne en rond dans ma tête. Cette fois c'est un chat, je l'avais recueilli au village. Tout le monde le chassais par ce qu'il était différent, j'ai alors pris soin de lui. Mais quand les autres enfants s'en sont rendu compte, ils ont commencé à le chasser. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour le protéger, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Un soir en rentrent de l'école, j'ai trouvé le pauvre animal mort, devant ma porte. Il avait été battu à mort. J'avais onze ans, j'ai ramassé le plus doucement possible la pauvre bête, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'entendais les autres enfants rire, j'ai alors fuit avec mon unique ami dans les bras. Mon cauchemar s'arrête là, mais en réalité …

Je me suis enfoncé dans la forêt, le plus loin possible. J'ai attendue d'être sûr qu'il ne soit pas là pour creuser une tombe pour mon ami. Je l'ai creusé à main nue. Ça m'a pris des heures, par ce que je voulais que ce soit assez profond pour qu'aucun animal ne vienne le déterrer, j'ai remis la terre et l'herbe arracher comme un tapis. Comme ça personne ne sais qu'il est là. Mes mains étaient en sang.

Je finis par tomber dans un trou. Je ne l'ai pas vue trop absorbé dans mes souvenirs. Malgré mes bons réflexes je n'ai pas le temps de me rattraper au bord. J'ai bien trop froid pour bouger rapidement. Mon reflex naturel me permette de me retourner avant d'heurter le sol et amortir un minimum ma chut avec mes mains. Un craquement sinistre se fait entendre alors qu'un couinement de douleur passe mes lèvres. Et Merde !

C'est ma jambe. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'est pas cassée, mais avec ce froid je n'en suis pas sûr. Je me retourne sur le dos. Le trou est profond. Au moins dix mètre voir plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un trou de cette taille fou au milieu d'un champ bordel !

Je suis allonger sur le sol glacer à regarde le ciel. Dans un trou trop petit pour m'allonger complètement. Les étoiles ne sont pas visibles. Il y a beaucoup trop de nuage. Je n'ai plus envie de bouger. Le froid a engourdi tous mes muscles. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Je ne résiste pas plus et ferme les yeux sombrant dans l'inconscient.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Je me réveil soudainement. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je regarde autour. On est encore dans la salle de jeux. J'attrape mon téléphone. Il est quatre heures du matin. Je soupir doucement. Alec dors à point fermer sur moi. Y'a quelque chose qui cloche…

Fuyu est endormis sur son fauteuil, Jace ronfle et Clary se sert de lui comme d'un coussin. Isabelle est toujours sur son fauteuil, les jambes passer par-dessus un accoudoir. Sanzo étouffe à moitié sous le poids de son frère qui est à deux doigts de tomber du canapé. Max et Masamune sont tous deux endormis leurs lunettes sur le nez et Bakuryu n'est plus là. Alors pourquoi je me suis révei… attend Bakuryu est passé ou ?

Je m'extirpe des bras d'Alec. Pas de panique. Il est peut être juste au toilettes. Ou monté se coucher dans la chambre. Je commence par aller voir ces deux pièces. Il n'y est pas… Je n'aime pas ça. Si je ne m'étais pas réveiller avec cette sensation je ne m'inquiéterais pas tant mais là… Je fais le tour complet de la maison, mais il n'est nulle part. J'use de magie, mais ne le détecte pas.

J'attrape mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes gans. Je les enfile en redescendent à la salle de jeux. Je réveille Alec doucement.

\- Alec. chéri. Réveil toi.

Alec râle et se tourne.

\- Il est trop tôt Mags.

\- Je sais chéri. Je suis Désolé. Mais je dois sortir.

Il ouvre finalement les yeux et semble se réveiller bien plus vite en voyant ma tenue.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

\- Je ne trouve pas Bakuryu. il n'est pas dans la maison.

\- Quoi !

\- Chut. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

\- Justement. Jace debout.

Alec pousse son frère sans ménagement pour le réveiller. C'est sa sœur qui répond.

\- Alec tu fais trop de bruit.

\- Tout le monde debout. Bakuryu a disparu !

Je soupir et me lève. Le groupe se réveil sous les injonctions d'Alec.

\- Je pars devant. Prenez vos téléphones et tenez-moi au courant.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

J'ai froid. Tellement froid. Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières sont glacées. J'ai l'impression que si j'essaie de bouger, mes membres vont se briser comme du verre. Ils me brûlent. J'entends mon nom. Quelqu'un m'appelle. Mais qui ? Le froid est de pire en pire. L'appelle est de plus en plus fort. J'ouvre les yeux. Un gémissement passe mes lèvres alors que mes paupières me brûlent elles aussi. Je suis couvert de neige… Il neige ?

\- je l'ai trouvé !

Je tourne mon regard vers la source du bruit et voir une paire d'yeux dorer avant de sombrer encore une fois dans l'inconscient.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

\- Je l'ai trouvé !

Je cour tout de suite en direction de Magnus. Il est penché et parle à Bakuryu. Il est tombé dans un trou. J'avais dit que les trous du père Bottello allaient créer des accidents.

\- Je ne peux pas le remonter avec la magie.

Je redresse mon regard sur Magnus. Je suis trop large pour passer dans se troue. Mais Magnus, il est plus fin que moi.

\- Fait apparaître une corde. Je vais te faire descendre. Tu le prends et je vous remonte tous les deux.

Magnus claque des doigts sans protester devant un ordre évident. Je prends la corde et l'attache solidement autour de lui. Je la passe autour de mes épaules et me prépare pour soutenir leurs poids.

Magnus commence alors sa descente.

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Je descends le plus rapidement possible. Bakuryu a perdu connaissance et la neige à commencer à le recouvrir. Une fois en bas, je retire la neige au maximum, ma magie obéi mal avec toutes cette eaux, j'évite donc de m'en servir. Un fois Bakuryu déneigé, j'analyse rapidement son état. Une de ses chevilles est gonflée, il a un peu de sang à la tête et il est complètement gelé. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras, le plaquant en mode koala du mieux que je peux.

\- Remonte doucement Alec !

Je sens la corde commencer à tirer. Je garde un bras autour de Bakuryu et utilise mes jambes pour « marcher » le long de la paroi, ma seconde main me servant à tenir mon corps et Bakuryu loin de la paroi. Bakuryu gémis dans mes bras. Je retiens un soupir et demande à Alec d'accélérer. On doit rapidement le ramener et le réchauffer. Quand j'arrive à hauteur du sol, Alec m'aide à hisser Bakuryu hors du trou. Il le prend dans ses bras et j'enroule mon manteau sur son petit corps. Ses lèvres sont bleu et sa peau rouge. Il ne tremble même plus…

\- On doit se dépêcher. Appelle les autres qu'ils rentrent, que l'un d'eux allume le feu. Qu'ils préparent aussi du chocolat chaud.

Je lui reprends Bakuryu des bras. Désolé Alexander, mais là j'ai besoin de le tenir. Je commence à marcher rapidement en direction de la maison Lightwood, Alec sur les talons.

 _ **PDV Alec**_

En arrivant Kyoko nous attend à la porte. Magnus passe devant elle sans un mot. Je le suis et rassure rapidement la jeune fille.

Magnus va directement au salon. Il dépose Bakuryu sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Akio attise le feu avec ses propres flammes. La pièce dégage une douce chaleur. On doit faire attention à ne pas lui causer un choc thermique.

Isabelle donne une couverture à Magnus qui couvre Bakuryu et Jace dépose un plateau avec plusieurs tasses de chocolat chaud sur la petite table. On s'installe tous dans le salon. Magnus prend la tête de Bakuryu sur ses genoux. Je fais pareille avec ses jambes. On se réchauffe avec le chocolat chaud.

Je reporte mon regard sur le petit blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dehors au milieu de la nuit ? Il serait surement mort si Magnus ne s'était pas réveiller.

 _ **PDV Bakuryu**_

Une douce chaleur m'entoure. J'entends des voix qui chuchotent autour de moi. Une main passe et repasse dans mes cheveux. C'est agréable. Moins agréable, j'ai un mal de tête atroce et une douleur dans la jambe droite ma gorge me fait un mal de chien et malgré la douce chaleur, j'ai froid. Je soupir et ouvre doucement les yeux. Je relève la tête arrêtent la main sur mes cheveux et tombe sur les yeux d'Alec, en train de bander ma cheville. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Qu'est ce qui ce passe.

\- Comment tu te sens chaton ?

Je relève mon regard pour tomber dans les yeux d'or de Magnus. Je tourne la tête et vois tout le monde assis dans le salon, autour de la petite table, devant un feu. Mon regard se dilate et se perd dans les flammes.

Des flammes… il y en a partout... J'entends des cris, des pleurs… Les sons de maisons qui s'effondrent. Le crépitement du feu dans l'air, la fumer suffocante qui monte dans le ciel… et les corps qui tombes, carbonisés…

\- Bakuryu.

Je frémis et retourne mon regard sur Magnus. Son aura d'alpha est là. J'entrouvre les lèvres pour parler mais aucun son ne sort. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? « Ça va» nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge. « Désolé » je ne le suis pas. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterrie là. Je referme les lèvres et baisse mon regard sur mes mains. Alec viens de m'y glisser un tasse de chocolat chaud. Son sourire et toujours aussi doux. Cette chaleur étrange gonfle dans mon ventre comme à chaque fois qu'il est gentil avec moi. Que l'un d'eux est gentil avec moi. Je bois une longue gorgée, c'est chaux et doux. Je ferme les yeux et en avale deux autre avant de lécher mes lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Ma gorge me fait mal, comme si j'avais avalé une grande quantité de verre brisée. Je porte une main à mon cou alors que Magnus reprends sa douce caresse dans mes cheveux après avoir reposé ma tasse vide sur la table et me recoucher sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es sorti cette nuit. Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti si loin alors ? tu aurais pu rester sous le porche.

\- J'avais besoin de marcher.

\- Tu as fait presque cinq kilomètres Bakuryu.

Cinq kilomètre… mince…

\- Je ne faisais pas attention.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi d'autre.

\- J'étais plonger dans mes pensées, je marchais, j'avais froid... Et… je suis tombé…

\- Rien d'autre?

\- Juste le froid.

Et la douleur aussi. Une douleur qui m'empoignait le cœur… la culpabilité qui me ronge depuis des années…

\- Tu as perdu connaissance. On t'a retrouvé vers cinq heure trente. On a cherché une bonne heure et demie avant de te trouver. et ça c'est à partir du moment où j'ai vu que tu avais disparue.

\- Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure.

Le silence s'installe. Étrangement Personne n'a rien dis, même pas Alec. Je ne dis rien d'autre et attend. Je referme les yeux profitant de la caresse dans mes cheveux et sur mes jambes. Je ne me rends pas compte que je me rendors.

* * *

 **Voilà.**

 **Oui je sais ça fait longtemps...**

 **Je suis désoler. et je pense que les autres poste seront tout aussi irrégulier. j'en suis désoler.**

 **Sinon qu'en avez vous pensé?**


End file.
